


Кубок Айбекса

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Other, Гонки, Одержимость, Сомнительное согласие, Фетишизация травм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Закулисье величайшей гонки без правил: Блерр заинтересован лишь в победах, Миражу нужно усовершенствовать стелс-систему, а Персептор… он здесь, потому что любит смотреть, как другие разбиваются всмятку. А еще, говорят, он – лучший подпольный инженер. Соревнование началось: кто-то готов побороться за кубок Айбекса, кто-то – за свою свободу, а кто-то – за мечту, над исполнением которой приходится скрупулезно работать. И какая разница, кто еще пострадает, если цель в результате будет достигнута?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: задолго до войны. Так что это будущие SG-автоботы в естественной среде, еще до восстания Оптроникса.  
> Спасибо Helium-3 за SG-Персептора, Лафиске за SG-Миража и Verit за SG-Блерра. У нас получилась хорошая компания. ;)

Миг, когда пересекаешь финишную черту, всегда миг блаженства. Победы просто не способны надоесть. Завоевывая кубок Айбекса сегодня, Блерр чувствовал тот же прилив сил, тот же агрессивный восторг, что и в предыдущие четыре раза. Он все еще оставался королем величайшей дезактив-гонки Кибертрона. «Победи или умри», – гласил рекламный слоган, и Блерр был рад стать мехом, который претворяет его в жизнь. Да, не все проигравшие погибают на самом деле, некоторым везет, и они стремятся взять реванш на следующем Кубке, но каждый выходит на трек, зная, что эта гонка может быть последней. И Блерр гонял, не жалея соперников, и вырывал победу снова и снова. 

Как сейчас. 

Его шины оставили темные следы на трассе, когда он развернулся за финишем. След в след за ним шел гонщик с бело-алой раскраской. Он был неплох – настолько, что смог выправить скорость после атаки Блерра. Правда, судя по дыму из-под капота, его навороченный турбо-движок был не очень-то отлажен. Уже за чертой номер четырнадцать трансформировался, сделал пару решительных шагов к темно-синему спорткару, а после содрогнулся, схватился за пояс – и взорвался. Горящие куски корпуса разлетелись в стороны, шлем отскочил за финишную линию, рука стукнула о дверцу Блерра, и он, под улюлюканье толпы, отбил ее обратно. Почерневшая, она врезалась в еще стоящие ноги гонщика, увенчанные полыхающей проводкой, и наконец все детали номера четырнадцать рухнули на трек. 

Непосвященный зритель, новичок на Кубке Айбекса, сказал бы: что ж, не повезло. Техникам четырнадцатого стоило работать лучше. А более опытный болельщик, наблюдающий за гонками без правил хотя бы тысячу лет, рассмеялся бы и сказал: «Ты что! Это Блерр его убил». 

Блерр трансформировался, вскидывая руки и встречая рев зрителей. Эти клики он тоже обожал. Восхищенными воплями мехи, пришедшие на Кубок Айбекса, благодарили его за представление, которое было им по искре. За напряженную гонку, за невероятные аварии, которые Блерр умел и любил подстраивать, за то, что всегда выходил из них красиво и быстро, так быстро, что обычная оптика едва улавливала стремительное перемещение темно-синего корпуса. Здесь его обожали за жестокость, скорость и ту интригу, которую он им подарил. Пятый раз кубок Айбекса берет мех, у которого даже нет команды. Он не заезжает на пит-стоп, не меняет резину во время гонки, не обустраивает свой бокс. Он приходит, вырывает победу у других и уходит, заставляя себя любить. А что еще остается? 

Он невероятен. Неповторим. Он живое воплощение всего, что обожают поклонники дезактив-гонок. 

Эйфории помешало выскочившее на внутренний экран предупреждение об утечке охладителя. Должно быть, на трассе что-то попало в аккумулятор, чей-нибудь оторвавшийся кусок обшивки. Не пробило, но задело. 

Гонки без правил оправдывали свое название – и Блерр вовсю пользовался тем даром, которым наделил его искру Праймус. Ну или Юникрон, это как посмотреть. Во время движения он мог отбирать чужую энергию, превращая ее в подпитку для собственного генератора. Никто на трассе не мог ничего ему противопоставить: даже легкое столкновение с Блерром означало, что скорость мгновенно упадет, а скачок в энергосети вызовет множество ошибок. Те, кому везло, выживали, просто сходя с трассы. Более упрямые продолжали бороться и заканчивали как номер четырнадцать. Его системы не справились со скачками напряжения, которые щедро дарил Блерр, позволяя немножко догнать себя и царапнуть по борту, а после отнимая заряд. Движок у него и правда был неплохой. Не участвуй в этой гонке Блерр, четырнадцатый бы точно победил. 

Какая разница. Его имя уже все забыли. История не знает сослагательного наклонения, верно? 

– Блерр! Блерр! Блерр! 

Комментаторы не могли перекричать скандируемое зрителями имя, хотя пытались. Говорили что-то о том, что приветствуют пятикратного победителя Кубка Айбекса. Задавались вопросом, выиграет ли он в величайшей дезактив-гонке через сто лет, шестой раз подряд. Иронизировали: а случится ли она вообще, или никто не осмелится бросить вызов Блерру? Пустое, их никто не слушал. 

Блерр дарил толпе радостный оскал до тех пор, пока предупреждение об утечке не стало из желтого оранжевым. После – демонстративно пнул ногой ближайшую к нему деталь четырнадцатого, поклонился под восторженное улюлюканье и исчез. Умчался через технический выезд так быстро, как мог, и даже если кто-то из зрителей это видел, едва ли он подумал, что Блерр отправился заклеивать раны. Он ведь неуязвимый. Его прозвали Черной дырой другие гонщики и Королем дезактивов – поклонники. У таких болтов не загораются аккумуляторы. 

Внизу, в технических помещениях под трассой, было спокойно. Блерр отстегивал организаторам Кубка Айбекса небольшой процент со своих выигрышей, чтобы никто не беспокоил его после гонки. Единственный его пит-стоп был здесь, где он мог наконец-то запустить саморемонт, кое-как откалиброваться вручную… да и просто остыть. После того как получил живительный заряд от десятка других мехов, успокоиться не так легко, но, к сожалению, нельзя все время мчаться. Сейчас Блерру требовалась заправка. Побольше энергона с зарядом повыше. 

Долгая, напряженная, выматывающая, на полной ловушек трассе, эта гонка, тем не менее, была его любимой. И его вовсе не смущало отсутствие конкуренции. Пусть Блерр не верил, что кому-нибудь удастся скинуть его с пьедестала благодаря своим навыкам, но ведь он мог не справиться сам. Это отличное испытание не только скорости, но и внимательности, хитрости, решительности. Сегодня ему чуть не пропороло шины внезапно выскочившими из покрытия шипами, он едва успел скинуть скорость, чтобы первым на них налетел другой гонщик. Дальше пришлось врезаться в него сзади, перевернуться и приземлиться на колеса. Все-таки единственное правило на гонке без правил существовало – никакой трансформации. Дисквалификация на всю жизнь – не шутки, да и репутацию такой финт подмочит: на другие гонки тебя тоже не возьмут. 

Уже скоро он должен появиться на публике и не вызвать ни единого подозрения, что устал, что у него есть внутренние повреждения. Что он хоть сколько-то уязвим. Блерр распечатал куб, ждавший его здесь, выпил почти залпом и принялся раскручивать крепления бедренной брони. Шлаков аккумулятор. Дотянуться до него сейчас не получится, надо под гаечный ключ ложиться. Придется просто изолировать пока, вырубить часть проводки. Починкой займется, когда отпразднует… 

– Ты ведь не собираешься лезть туда пальцами? – послышался вопрос сзади. Блерр резко развернулся, сжимая кулаки. Стоящий у стены темный мех приподнял ладони: – Если у тебя протечка, может закоротить. Нога потеряет подвижность. 

Он говорил с легким волнением, но без издевки. Кто-то из техперсонала? Придется начистить Биттеру фейсплейт, раз позволил кому-то пройти сюда. Блерр платит за то, чтобы ни одна искра не просочилась, пока он отдыхает после заезда! 

– Проваливай, – приказал Блерр. – Я скажу Биттеру, онтебеногивырвет. 

– О, я здесь не работаю. Я зритель, – мех выступил немного вперед. – Я не собирался тебя беспокоить, но заметил, что ты прихрамываешь. Конденсат на решетке говорит об утечке охладителя… 

– Что?! – возмутился Блерр. В первую очередь, конечно, он был ошарашен. Не говоря уж о том, что не так-то легко разглядеть с трибуны едва заметные капли конденсата, заявление звучало подозрительно. И опасно. Ни для кого по ту сторону поля, отделяющего трибуны от трассы, Король дезактивов прихрамывать не может! 

Почему-то его злого взгляда черный нахал не боялся. Это был довольно высокий, с рубленым угловатым корпусом, мех, альтмод которого Блерр пока затруднялся определить. Выступающий сегмент на плече он сначала принял за пушку, но теперь сомневался. На боевика гость не походил. 

– Я могу устранить повреждение, – предложил тот. Его взгляд прослеживал ползущую по бедру каплю с жадным вниманием, и оттого она казалась еще холоднее. Но вот он поднял голову и виновато улыбнулся: – О, я не представился, а уже предлагаю помощь. Прости, был неправ. Меня зовут Персептор, я… 

– Мнелитькактебязовут! На выход! 

Незваный гость наклонил голову; вид у него был такой, будто он старательно подбирает слова. Он не удручен, значит, осознавал, что ему не будут рады, однако с места не двигается. Блерр наконец-то понял, что ему напоминает эта черная штука. Тубус, как у телескопа или вроде того, только короче. Ха, да к нему какой-то нерд приперся?.. 

– Я давно слежу за Кубком Айбекса, – Персептор свел ладони перед собой. – С тех пор как ты появился на треке, меня интересовало, как тебе удается проходить всю гонку без команды. Самые известные гонщики не обходятся без помощи. В альтмоде ты не можешь ни вынуть мусор из вентсистем, ни подправить колесо, но тебя это не останавливает. Я с самого начала был покорен твоей самоуверенностью и стойкостью, Блерр, но… 

Он немного расслабился. Все ясно, очередной фанатичный поклонник. Они то и дело подбираются к Блерру, надеясь на что угодно: минутное внимание, автограф, номер для связи. Они следят за ним, подлавливают момент, когда он залил в себя несколько галлонов энджекса, и пытаются соблазнить или выведать тайны. И этот типчик с тубусом – просто такой же наивный придурок, хотя ему удалось подстроить эффектное появление. Даже прискорбно, что он попал сюда сейчас – так не вовремя для себя самого, – но зато ему смело можно дать пинка под зад. А Биттеру придется ответить за дыры в охране. 

– Слушай, приятель, яшлаковохорош, я знаю. Еслитынеуберешьсяотсюда, я от твоей искры и слабого отблеска не оставлю! 

– Ты действительно великолепен, – невозмутимо кивнул Персептор, хотя кто угодно струхнул бы после такого обещания Блерра. – Когда ты на трассе, у меня самого начинаются перебои вентиляции. Но ты слишком много ставишь на встроенный генератор. Полагаю, чужой заряд притупляет реакцию нейросети. Тебе не бывает больно – вернее, твой мозговой модуль не принимает этот сигнал. Но это не значит, что твои детали не изнашиваются, что покрытие брони убережет от разлетающихся обломков, а повреждения не помешают в ответственный момент. Каким бы удачливым ты ни был, Блерр, рано или поздно самоуверенность тебя подведет. 

Что ж, все-таки этот поклонник – не самый типичный. Более сообразительные фанаты, которым хватало предприимчивости, чтобы встретиться с Блерром, говорили комплименты, а этот словно результаты техосмотра зачитывал. Да еще и смел осуждать Блерра за небрежность! 

– Так, мне надоело, – он подошел к Персептору вплотную. Почему-то он думал, что окажется выше, но получилось наоборот, и это его еще больше рассердило. Он старался не слишком тараторить, но гнев превращал речь в поток скомканных слов: – Назови причину, покоторойянедолжен погаситьтебяпрямоздесь. Лучшедлятебя, если она будет содержать слова «умоляю» и «яникогдабольшенепосмеютебябеспокоить»! 

Если он прибьет поклонника на территории Биттера, тот будет недоволен, но они как-нибудь договорятся. В конце концов, как не пристукнуть дурака, который к тому же отличается невероятным занудством и абсолютным непониманием ситуации. 

Блерр же отделает его в два клика! Он рвал на гонке мехов и помощнее, чем какой-то жалкий ученый, или кто он там, втихую шатающийся на гонки до дезактива. Неприличествующее классу увлечение, кстати!.. 

Будь он симпатичным колесным и заявись в другое время, Блерр был бы даже не против немного развлечься. Но он лез не в свое дело с потрясающим упорством и явно заслуживал, чтобы его поставили на место. 

– Пожалуйста, Блерр… 

Персептор вновь, не отрываясь, пялился на бедро. Под броней зудел аккумулятор, и от внимательного взгляда как будто барахлил еще сильнее. Видимо, Персептор не расслышал угрозу в голосе или просто не обратил на нее внимания, слишком увлеченный шансом пристрастно рассмотреть Блерра, а вернее, следы повреждения на его детали. Часть решетки срезало обломком, прежде чем он попал внутрь. Персептор неуверенно приподнял руку, но тронуть чужой корпус не решился. 

– Я предлагаю помощь, – сказал он вместо того, что Блерр от него требовал. – Я разберусь с утечкой в несколько кликов. Можем сохранить все в тайне, если хочешь. Я изучал твою модель, и кстати, у меня есть несколько предложений по усилению генератора, но они требуют тестов… 

– Моюмодель! – Блерр ухмыльнулся и поддел подбородок слегка рассеянного поклонника пальцем. У него были притягательные черты: тонкий прямой нос, аккуратная линия губ. И весь он такой – начищенный, с подогнанными стык-в-стык деталями, качественным покрытием. Из элитной, должно быть, партии, а шатается по таким опасным местам! – Ты мою модель изучал. Теперь прокрался сюда тайком. Лезешь в мои дела. Может, хочешь мне постоянныйконтрактпредложить?! – он едва не сорвался. 

Привязался же этот тип к его аккумулятору! Мелочь, с которой Блерр сам разберется, когда будет время!.. Как все-таки он опознал проблему на глаз? Медик, что ли? Во что он трансформируется, в подставку для телескопа? А охранников заболтал так, что те отключились от скуки? 

Персептор моргнул оптикой чуть удрученно, но ответил так, словно не понял, что Блерр над ним смеется: 

– Я рассматриваю такой вариант. Я не стану брать большой процент. Мне хочется работать с тобой, и я могу сделать… 

Он запнулся, когда почувствовал, как сократилась искра в честплейте. Схватился обеими руками за запястье Блерра, но это не помогло – напротив, площадь соприкосновения мгновенно стала больше. Мотор Блерра снова заколотился, а генератор загудел, вытягивая энергию из самонадеянного поклонника. 

– Смешно! Не можешь в гонках поучаствовать – так в подтанцовку лезешь? – злорадно спросил Блерр. Небольшие спойлеры на его плечах задрожали. Полученную энергию как-то нужно сбрасывать, а он стоял сейчас на месте. Ноги Персептора подломились, и Блерр смог нависнуть над ним, как собирался с самого начала. – Датыктотакой! Утебядажеколеснет! 

Он встряхнул Персептора, метнулся с ним к стене, своротив по дороге пару пустых контейнеров из-под сменных шин, и вдавил, обхватив горло. 

– Тебе генератор был интересен? – зарычал он. – Такизучай! 

Подсветка вокруг гладкого стекла на честплейте Персептора почти погасла. К еще большему гневу Блерра, смотрела жертва скорее оскорбленно, чем испуганно. Вокалайзер синтезировал голос с помехами, а губы едва двигались: 

– Ты зря… отказываешься… 

– Я – пятикратныйчемпионайбекса! – Блерр с сожалением разжал хватку, когда оптика Персептора замерцала блеклым розовым. – Атыпыльзамнойглотатьнедостоин! 

Персептор сполз по стене, неспособный шевельнуться. 

– Ты не… непобедим. Ты знаешь… Я могу это… исправить. 

Какой же упрямый. Блерр наклонился, демонстративно подталкивая Персептора – слабенько, всего лишь небольшим тычком, – и тот повалился набок. Сил ему хватило лишь на то, чтобы состроить разочарованную рожу. 

– Исправь себя, умник. Ползи в ту университетскую дыру, изкоторойвылез! Там твое место! 

Блерр хотел пнуть неподвижный черный корпус, остывший после того, как ушло больше половины энергии, но бедро свело. Ему пора заняться этим, и лучше не здесь. Там, где его никто не увидит. 

А что касается этого нахала… все-таки ученый – не такой низкий класс, чтобы Биттер захотел прикрывать его дезактив за свой счет. Блерр не любил расставаться с шаниксами так. Развлечения – это одно, а покупать подобную услугу – другое. Так что пусть лучше Биттер будет ему должен за плохую охрану, а не наоборот. 

Едва ли после этого представления Персептор еще хоть раз придет вживую на гонку посмотреть. Мехи, просиживающие весь актив в лабораториях, любят острые ощущения только на расстоянии. А еще им кажется, что мир крутится вокруг их исследований, а на самом деле мир крутится вокруг тех, кто сияет ярче. 

Пока полученный заряд таял, проходила и злость. Теперь Блерру было даже смешно. Он вспомнил взгляд расширившейся красной оптики, когда его пальцы коснулись фейсплейта. Он уже такое видел не раз – недоверчивый восторг. А потом – испуг. Такой же недоверчивый. Хотя сдерживал эмоции Персептор неплохо, при встрече с кумиром они прорвались все равно. 

Да что творилось в голове у этого нерда?! Он думал, что подстережет звезду гонок в неловкой ситуации, предложит помощь – и тот на шее у него повиснет от радости, или как? 

Ну, в каком-то смысле Блерр был с ним весьма близок. Фанаты растерзали бы Персептора из ревности, узнав, что он пережил. Если он хоть немного соображает, то трепаться не станет. 

После подпитки от Персептора он почти перестал чувствовать дискомфорт в бедре. Игнорировать повреждение не стоило, но пока он отрубил предупреждения. Выходя на стоянку, он старался двигаться помедленнее. Когда трансформируется, просто воспользуется запасным аккумулятором, а на заправке найдется тихий уголок, чтобы заняться протечкой. 

А пока его снимали на видео и холо; через ограждение пытались дотянуться до него, чтобы убедиться, что его броня так раскалена, как все говорят; было шумно, ярко – как всегда после победы. Об оставленном за спиной неудачливом поклоннике Блерр мгновенно забыл. 

Он собирался хорошенько отпраздновать свой пятый кубок.


	2. I

Дезактив-гонки в Ультриксе старались замаскировать отсутствие бюджета олдскульными эффектами. Любителям крышесносных шоу тут нечего было смотреть, зато подлинные поклонники говорили об обаянии этого места, возвращающего едва ли не в Золотой век. В те времена дезактив-гонки были официально запрещены, так что решение организаторов поддерживать это амплуа оправдывало и обшарпанность трибун, и примитивные ловушки. Уже давно ультриксцы не могли поспорить за первенство с Кубком Айбекса, но в столетний перерыв между легендарными соревнованиями приходилось как-то скрашивать ожидание. Гонщики вновь вспоминали о трассе в Ультриксе, поклонники съезжались со всех концов Кибертрона, а организаторы искали способы удивить придирчивых зрителей. 

Персептор находил ультриксские гонки уютными. На правах одного из спонсоров, поддерживающих трассу не сверхъестественно большими, но постоянными вкладами, он имел собственную ложу там, откуда просматривался самый интересный участок. Удобное место: здесь открывались взгляду сразу две крутых петли двухъярусной трассы. 

Больше нигде не удавалось насладиться гонкой в одиночестве. Свое притяжение есть и в шуме толпы, и в сияющих голограммах поддержки, проецируемых фанатами, и в том, как ждешь появления гонщиков из-за поворота, надеясь, что очередное невероятное столкновение произойдет прямо перед тобой, и в том, как провожаешь взглядом уносящиеся прочь спорткары. Но Персептору хватало этого на других трассах, например, в Айбексе. 

Здесь он стоял на балконе, отгороженном силовым полем, окруженный экранами на тот случай, если самый сложный участок трассы не подарит желаемых зрелищ. Работа ученого не приносила горы шаниксов, но Персептор поддерживал неофициальный приток средств, чтобы оплачивать этот комфорт. Не всегда дополнительные усилия так уж неприятны, а вот за удовольствие приходится платить. 

Покрытие просело под колесами выехавших на второй ярус трассы гонщиков. Желто-зеленый вдарил по тормозам, и вокруг него образовалось плотное темно-красное облако песка. Тот проступал сквозь решетку перестраивающегося участка трассы, сыпался на первый ярус, а твердой поверхности становилось все меньше. Еще один гонщик вылетел из-за стены и на полной скорости врезался в желто-зеленого. Перевернувшись, он закрутился колесами вверх на стремительно сужающейся трассе, рассыпающейся на глазах. 

Это испытание, должно быть, дорого обошлось организаторам. Полностью разобрать петлю на верхнем ярусе трассы – рискованный шаг. До финала еще целый круг, пусть даже финишная черта внизу, и поверху больше никто не поедет. Если гонка закончится сейчас, когда все участники рухнут на предпоследнем круге, как бы эффектно они ни попадали, зрители останутся недовольны. Зрители любят победы… не все, но большинство. 

Персептор впился пальцами в поручень. Все происходило очень быстро, но он старался фиксировать каждый клик. Перевернувшийся гонщик так и не успел вернуться в прежнее положение; его понесло в сторону, и вместе с потоком эффектно подсвеченного красного песка он свалился на первый ярус. Петля внизу щерилась острыми шипами. Когда они выдвинулись на прошлом круге, большинство гонщиков успешно их объехали – разлетевшиеся детали единственного неудачника уже сдули с дороги мощнейшие вентиляторы. Он не умер, всего лишь разбился всмятку об основание шипа, напоминающего гигантский сталагмит. Персептору в тот момент испытание показалось удручающе неизысканным и примитивным, а выяснилось, что оно нарочно сбивало с толку и логично вело к следующему. Такие многоступенчатые ловушки ему нравились, поэтому улыбка скользнула по губам, когда первая жертва изобретательности организаторов, насаженная на острие, дернулась в очевидной попытке трансформироваться. Колеса раздвинулись, дверцы поднялись, в красной дымке мелькнул силуэт выдвигающихся ног, но с мощным хлопком корпус дернулся еще раз и замер. 

Хотелось бы рассмотреть его повнимательнее, но так Персептор рисковал пропустить другие интересные моменты. Если кто-то собирался победить, времени у него осталось немного: скоро трансформация трассы закончится, и никакой турбодвижок не поможет перескочить зияющую пропасть. 

Желто-зеленый сдал назад, очевидно, признавая поражение. Ему до нужной скорости было уже не разогнаться. Можно было представить, как хрустит забившийся в детали песок, пока он пытается выбрать место, где можно дождаться конца гонки. С верхнего яруса так просто не съедешь, с одной стороны нет ограждений, с другой окажется любой выскочивший из-за поворота гонщик, и столкновения не избежать, а трансформироваться, разумеется, нельзя до финального залпа. Персептор отметил, что осторожность делает ему честь, хотя фанаты не одобрят этой слабости, приняв рациональность за трусость. 

Мимо него промчались две машины, и Персептор впился жадным взглядом в темно-синий спорткар. Что Блерр будет делать? Заметив препятствие, он мгновенно перестроился, чтобы идти позади красно-синей модели, на вид куда более тяжеловесной. Персептор знал, зачем. Пусть это лишало его преимущества в скорости, но впереди мог ждать еще какой-нибудь сюрприз. После такой непростой петли обычный «порожек» на покрытии может сбить с толку. 

Воодушевленный тем, что главный соперник слился, красно-синий решительно бросился в образовавшуюся пропасть. Можно было представить, как сейчас восторженно ахнули трибуны. Из-под капота спорткара выдвинулось два массивных крыла, а сзади огнем вспыхнул выхлоп турбин. Персептор бросил взгляд на экран – операторы выбрали крупный план, чтобы зрители смогли убедиться: он все еще в альтмоде, он все еще гоночный кар, но модификация дает ему планировать, пока позволяет инерция, а усиленный двигатель обеспечивает немалую скорость. 

Тракс, должно быть, счастлив, что апгрейд оказался настолько уместным. Уже празднует победу. Весь Ультрикс сейчас его любит… Персептор предупреждал, что такой козырь нужно скрывать до последнего. Его зрительский опыт не стоило недооценивать – он видел столько дезактив-гонок, что уверенно предсказывал: соперники объединятся на старте против опасного выскочки, если узнают, что у него ракетный двигатель. Удивительно, что Траксу хватило терпения не хвастаться крыльями до последнего. Он казался совершенно невозможным: болтливый, вспыльчивый, на месте клик просидеть не способный… 

От трассы осталась узкая полоска, песок забивался в вентсистемы, вызывая перегрев. Блерр, возможно, ждавший падения Тракса, решил больше не рисковать. Он не стал огибать желто-зеленого, прижимающегося к стенке, а врезался в него и, зацепив, проволок к осыпающемуся краю. Получив от него необходимый заряд, он размытой синей линией, будто кто-то мазнул быстро растворяющейся краской, скользнул по узкой дорожке, удерживая баланс всего на паре колес. Скорость помогла ему не упасть, и потом, он обогнал Тракса – тому пришлось лавировать, чтобы верно приземлиться, а управление в воздухе плохо ему давалось. 

Персептор восторженно выдохнул. Прямо под колесами Блерра исчезла последняя опора. Сильно отстававшие участники гонки, только вылетевшие на поворот, врезались в обесточенного желто-зеленого. За скрывшимся Блерром и возмущенно ревущим мотором Траксом, оставленным позади, следили камеры, но Персептор сейчас любовался тем, как еще три машины летят на первый ярус. Бензобак одной пробит, и искры будет достаточно… 

Взрыв отозвался приятной теплотой внутри. Отлетевшая шина врезалась в силовое поле и отскочила – Персептор инстинктивно подался назад и усмехнулся: пусть ты знаешь, что тебе ничего не грозит, но ощущение опасности покалывает эмоциональные контуры. Камеры сейчас крупным планом взяли его ложу, однако снаружи поле переливалось, как поверхность масла, скрывая стоящего за ним зрителя. Да и кому интересно смотреть, куда там разлетелись чьи-то детали, когда гонка продолжается. 

Впрочем, исход гонки Персептор уже знал. Блерр выиграет. У Тракса были хорошие шансы, но Блерр уже впереди, и даже если ему не хватит полученного заряда, чтобы поддержать такую огромную скорость до самого финиша, разрыв сократится несильно. Запуск ракетных двигателей стоил Траксу огромного количества энергии и топлива. Он просто не сможет разогнаться. 

В последний раз, когда они встречались, Тракс самоуверенно заявил, что заплатит Персептору из денег, полученных вместе с кубком Ультрикса. Но довольствоваться ему придется вторым местом, а искать шаниксы – где-то еще. Однако Персептор не считал свою работу неудачной – если Тракс не сглупит и не разобьется на последнем круге, он еще не раз сможет воспользоваться своим апгрейдом позже. Так красиво он уже не выстрелит, но обновка определенно даст ему большую фору на выбранном поприще. Персептор предпочитал работать качественно с любым материалом, если тот того стоил, а Тракс стал неплохим вложением усилий. Да и модифицировать колесную модель в летную, не внося изменений в трансформационные цепи, было любопытно. 

Главное наслаждение от сегодняшней гонки Персептор уже получил – в наноклики, когда Блерр врезался в осторожничающего гонщика и подставил его под удар остальных. Совершенно не обязательно было делать это, но взрывы радовали зрителей. Радовали Персептора. Блерр как будто подарил ему эту роскошную аварию, а после пронесся прямо перед его ложей, накренившись, пытаясь удержаться на двух колесах… это было красиво. Завораживающе. Увы, слишком быстро, но Блерр всегда такой. Неуловимый. Эффектный. 

Персептор перезапустил вентиляцию, поймав себя на том, что перегревается. Он поднес пальцы к фейсплейту, прижал их там, где Блерр однажды впился в подбородок, оставляя царапины. С тех пор самый быстрый гонщик Кибертрона взял еще четыре кубка. Прошло четыреста двадцать лет – но Персептор все помнил так, будто это было вчера. А его корпус помнил, как терял заряд, – такое ощущение не забывается. 

Под ногами горели упавшие гонщики. Один был еще жив – он отползал, чтобы спрятаться за основанием того самого шипа, на острие которого застыл не до конца трансформировавшийся корпус. Путь Блерра к победе лежал через это пылающее кладбище, так что бедолаге не повезло – от столкновения с темно-синим каром его подбросило, брызнули в стороны искры и мелкие детали. Блерр забрал у него немного энергии, чтобы эффектно финишировать, а истощенный корпус гонщика полетел под колеса Траксу. 

Трибуны приветствовали победителя и благодарили его за гонку, напряженную и горячую, как они любили. Персептор притушил оптику, не глядя на мониторы. Здесь, в конце концов, только он один. Сдерживаться не нужно. Можно еще пару раз прокрутить, замедлив, сохраненную запись старта Блерра над образовавшейся пропастью. Падающие за его спиной кары. Размытые огни фар. Столкновение с желто-зеленым оставило вмятину на переднем крыле, хотя ее почти не разглядеть. Можно покрепче взяться одной рукой за поручень, а вторую… 

– Организаторы превзошли сами себя, – раздалось позади. 

Персептор замер. 

– Наверняка будут слухи, что Тракс с ними договорился, – добавил неизвестный. Он говорил спокойно, таким тоном, будто заранее заготовил целый монолог и не собирался прерываться, пока все не выскажет. – Слишком невероятное совпадение. Начнут болтать, что он обеспечил переоборудование этого участка, чтобы эффектно выступить и победить. Тракс, если не дурак, не станет опровергать. Он почти вырвал победу у Блерра, ненадолго его все-таки запомнят, а чем больше слухов, тем лучше. Но я-то знаю, что у него не нашлось шаниксов, чтобы даже тебе все выплатить. 

– «Даже», – Персептор обернулся. – Я не так уж мало беру. 

С первого взгляда в незваном госте можно было опознать гонщика. Узкая талия, самая массивная часть – капот, – и та казалась легкой. Вынесенные за спину стойки колес и спойлер подтверждали догадку, только покраска – не самая типичная для этой профессии. Большинство спорткаров предпочитали яркую раскраску, а этот выбрал строгую монохромную: только черный и белый. 

– Я знаю. Я порасспрашивал о тебе, прежде чем прийти. Хочу тебя нанять. 

– Нанять? 

– Попросить тебя о помощи. Заплатить тебе за исследования. Заключить контракт. Можешь называть, как тебе приятнее. 

Персептор раздраженно взглянул под ноги, где копошились команды гонщиков – в надежде, что кто-то все-таки выжил, – и перезапустил вентиляцию. Он не любил общество незнакомых мехов после гонки, по крайней мере, таких нахальных. Впрочем, прямолинейность редко сочетается у гонщиков с таким спокойствием, а уж со скоростной колесной братией Персептор общался немало. Своим поведением заявившийся мех выкупил право сказать, что хочет. 

– Значит, мои условия ты знаешь? – уточнил он. 

– Да. Я плачу за то, что мне нужно. Ты делаешь это – а также все, что тебе захочется, – бледный фейсплейт не отразил и тени улыбки. – У тебя серьезные расценки, но я надеюсь, тебе будет достаточно интересен мой случай, чтобы ты дал мне рассрочку. 

Персептор никогда не видел этого меха на треке, хотя побывал на множестве разных трасс. Конечно, есть сотни никому не известных, но чрезвычайно амбициозных стритрейсеров, мечтающих сверкнуть на дезактив-гонках или, чем Юникрон не шутит, пробиться куда повыше. Однако о своем хобби, нелегальных апгрейдах, Персептор не трубил на каждом углу, так что обычная самоуверенная мелочь про него просто не узнала бы. К нему приходят те, кто в деле хотя бы века три, кто знает, что надежно сконструированные и отлаженные апгрейды стоят больших денег и незначительных неудобств… 

– Как тебя зовут? – он обошел кресло, на которое не присел еще ни разу за время гонки. Ему нравилось наблюдать, находясь как можно ближе к трассе, испытывать напряжение, а не расслабленность. Блерр… Блерр сказал, что он недостоин даже глотать пыль за настоящим гонщиком. 

Но вся ирония – и прелесть – в том, что рано или поздно скорость падает до нуля. Рано или поздно каждый смят, перевернут, разбит. Скорость прекрасна, но в статичности, в навсегда остановившемся мгновении, тоже есть красота. Например, в неудачнике, нанизанном на шип, выгнувшемся, раскинувшем не до конца разошедшиеся детали. 

– Мираж, – мех пристально следил за ним. 

– Удиви меня, Мираж, – он остановился рядом, чуть сбоку, оценивающе рассматривая корпус гонщика. По конструкции он больше напоминал тех, что гоняли на потеху богачей на более пристойных мероприятиях: для дезактив-гонок он был слишком легкий. Тут недостаточно скорости, нужна мощная начинка. 

Показалось, воздух слегка замерцал вокруг Миража, и тот исчез, заставив Персептора округлить оптику. На месте, где стоял черно-белый мех, была пустота. Персептор видел противоположную стену и темно-серое пятно тени Миража на полу, чувствовал тонко настроенными датчиками очень слабое излучение, ощутимое, только когда стоишь близко к живому меху, но видеосигнал убеждал его, что в ложе больше никого нет. 

– Стелс-генератор! – выдохнул он и протянул руку. Расстояние он помнил, поэтому отмерил верно – пальцы не стукнулись о металл, но коснулись его и скользнули по плечу Миража к спине. – Потрясающе! Потрясающе, – повторил он, любуясь тем, как пальцы обхватывают пустоту. 

Мираж передернул плечами – видимо, Персептор слишком сильно схватил или задел деталь, которую трогать не стоит. Высокая чувствительность внешней брони может быть связана с тем, что он стремился стать легким, будто двухколесный. Использовал каждый сантиметр корпуса с пользой в ущерб стойкости и выносливости. Любопытно. 

Он вышел из стелса. К этому времени Персептор активировал все встроенное оборудование, чтобы фиксировать изменения. Легкий звук – видимо, переключение стелс-систем. Он не услышал бы его, если бы не пытался уловить любую мелочь. Скачок температуры – активация способности определенно вызывает дополнительный нагрев, – но шума кулеров не заметно. Или Мираж не включает охладительную систему, или ее мощности не хватает. 

– Опиши проблему вкратце, – медленно произнес Персептор, отводя руку. Мираж пытался смотреть ему в оптику, но взгляд ученого скользил по корпусу, а не фейсплейту. 

– Вкратце – моя стелс-система несовершенна, – Мираж развел руками. – Любое повреждение ее вырубает. А еще мне приходится отключать все процессы, чтобы не выдать присутствия. Она не маскирует тепло, электромагнитное поле, фон, – он начал отгибать пальцы, – не говоря уж о звуках и тени. Мне пришлось стоять неподвижно всю гонку, чтобы ты не понял, что я здесь. 

Вот как, значит! Он был здесь с самого начала. Вошел вместе с Персептором, а тот даже не заметил. Наблюдал за тем, как он взволнованно подается вперед всякий раз, когда трасса преподносит новый сюрприз. 

– Я не смогу уничтожить твою тень, – заметил Персептор. – А над остальным можно поработать. Отмени планы на ближайшую неделю, сделаем несколько тестов… 

– Я хочу знать, сколько ты возьмешь, – перебил Мираж хмуро. – Мой сабспейс не набит шаниксами, я не собираюсь начинать, если не смогу заплатить. 

Персептор осклабился: 

– Обсудим у меня. Ты сделал, что хотел, Мираж, ты меня заинтересовал. Ты слишком цепкий парень, чтобы прийти без шаникса за искрой и вести такие разговоры, так что какую-то сумму уже приготовил, я прав? 

– Хорошо, – помолчав, ответил тот. 

– Линия 714-32, корпус 195, уровень 12. Обычно я прошу клиентов не светиться, но, думаю, просьба будет излишней. Верно? – он дождался кивка. – Теперь иди, я хочу посмотреть награждение. 

Посмотреть, как Блерр поднимает очередной кубок. Как улыбается кричащим его имя трибунам. Как быстро исчезает с камер, все такой же непобедимый, загадочный одиночка. 

Гордый, самоуверенный, сочетающий изящество и силу… Персептор мог подобрать еще много эпитетов, но главный волновал его по-прежнему больше всего. 

«Недостижимый». 

Дверь за Миражом затворилась. На всякий случай Персептор просканировал помещение на посторонние метки – с таким клиентом, как Мираж, придется делать это часто – и наконец-то устроился в кресле перед экранами. 

Блерр праздновал, толпа неистовствовала, а Персептор то и дело смотрел в сторону и чуть вниз, тревожась, как скоро команда проткнутого шипом меха соберется его снять и испортит своей суетой такой стильный памятник чужой победе. 

  


***

Миражу не нравилось думать о Персепторе как о последней надежде, но если бы ученый выставил его, идею модифицировать стелс пришлось бы отложить на целую вечность. Никто не гарантирует, что он не откажется после осмотра, однако Миражу хотелось, чтобы слухи, ходящие о нем среди дезактив-гонщиков, оказались правдой. 

Кажется, Персептор был не последней личностью в кибертронских научных кругах, по крайней мере, простой поиск давал огромное количество ссылок на статьи и исследования, опубликованные под его именем, а география работы оказалась обширной – он много путешествовал по Кибертрону. Впервые Мираж услышал о нем в Пескус Хексе, далековато отсюда и уж тем более от столичных институтов. Вот только были ли это рабочие командировки – странные для ученого, даже если предположить, что он живет на гранты, – или Персептор следовал от гонки к гонке? Мираж обладал достаточной наблюдательностью, чтобы предполагать последнее. 

К Персептору его привели слухи, витающие среди постоянных участников дезактив-гонок. Он собирал информацию осторожно, а окончательно решился после разговора с Траксом здесь, в Ультриксе. Персептор, по мнению гонщика, был той еще занудной лабораторной гайкой, но «сек в деле» и «не драл бабла зря». Правда, добавил порядочно набравшийся Тракс, пьяно подмигивая угловатым визором малознакомому черно-белому меху, поставившему ему выпивку, «выдерет, как нравится». 

С этим можно было работать. Главное, Персептор усовершенствовал гонщиков, не имеющих права на официальные апгрейды, и делал это качественно. Занятие, еще менее достойное уважаемого представителя научного класса, чем просмотр дезактив-гонок. Немудрено, что Персептор его не афишировал. Мираж далеко не сразу напал на его след, даже такие бестолковые клиенты «фрагнутого микроскопа», как Тракс, не особенно трепались о нем. К счастью, легко стать «своим» в тусовке любителей экстрима, в которой состав обновляется каждые полвека – по причине смерти большинства участников. 

Судя по объявлениям снаружи, лабораторию Персептору снимал его исследовательский институт. Но едва ли случайно совпало, что он арендовал место для работы прямо над большим пустым ангаром, где легко тестировать апгрейды гонщиков. Ультрикс, помимо того, что в нем проводится одна из старейших дезактив-гонок, еще и настоящее королевство стритрейсеров, так что в каждом втором комплексе можно найти подобные пространства. И все же важный ученый для спокойной работы мог бы выбрать местечко повыше. 

Но повыше он предпочел подняться на ультриксской трассе. Не каждый может позволить себе отдельную ложу, пусть не в Айбексе, но хотя бы здесь… Впрочем, к чему считать шаниксы в чужом сабспейсе? Помимо всего, что Мираж успел о нем узнать, Персептор и правда брал деньги, вполне адекватные услугам. 

Мираж действительно наскреб все, что смог, прежде чем обратиться к нему, но понимал, что желания намного опережают возможности. 

«У Персептора нюх на потенциал, – хвастливо заявил гонщик из Пескус Хекса, с которым Мираж завел общение, ради расположения убедительно наврав о том, что когда-то участвовал в Кубке Айбекса, – если ты ему понравишься, он предложит условия помягче. Но, – спорткар понизил голос, – сам он жестче, чем можно подумать со стороны». 

Мираж считал, что неплохо разбирается в мехах. Персептор улыбался тонко, аккуратно, с утонченностью, диссонирующей с его угловатым корпусом, но – жестко. Сейчас, оказавшись в центре его внимания, на его территории, Мираж чувствовал это особенно остро. Да, он пришел сюда, чтобы его изучили, пришел, надеясь «понравиться», что бы это ни значило, но сам высокий ученый с черной броней и длинными тонкими пальцами ему определенно не нравился. На гонке, думая, что он в ложе один, Персептор вел себя совсем иначе: другой язык жестов, иная манера держаться. Он легко переключался между моделями поведения. Мираж сам так часто лгал окружающим, что мгновенно опознавал лицемерие, даже если оно – скорее привычка вежливо улыбаться, а не хитроумный обман. 

Однако ради апгрейда стелс-поля Мираж готов был потерпеть любые чужие привычки. 

– Для гонщика ты… простовато выглядишь, – обойдя его кругом раза три, заключил Персептор. – Простота тоже может быть эстетичной, но это явно не твой случай. 

Это был совершенно не тот вывод, которого Мираж ждал. Дело и до сканирования еще не дошло. Он пришел с вполне интересной с точки зрения науки проблемой к специалисту, а не затем, чтобы его рассматривали как модель! На агрессивно ухмыляющихся любителей опасных трасс он и правда не походил, но к такому амплуа никогда и не стремился. Персептор, наверное, привык к этим самоуверенным обреченным рано или поздно сгореть машинкам. Миражу приходилось маскироваться под них, хотя бы поведением, чтобы сойти за своего, но это не значило, что он хотел быть таким, как они. 

– У меня гоночный альтмод, но гонки – не основное мое занятие, – процедил он и смолк. 

Персептор работал с гонщиками, потому что любил смотреть на то, как его подопытные потом рассекают по трассам. Ну, это только предположение, но лишь фанат будет покупать ложу в Ультриксе. Не стоит, наверное, спорить о бессмысленности дезактив-гонок с их поклонником, пока тот не дал окончательного согласия заняться усовершенствованием стелс-системы. 

«Не основное занятие». Мираж преуменьшил. Гонки он бросил очень давно. 

– Я знаю, – спокойно откликнулся Персептор. – Я тоже умею наводить справки, Мираж. Тебя разыскивают как минимум в Аяконе и Арее за незаконные проникновения и кражи. Ты сбежал из каонской тюрьмы лет пятьдесят назад, да? 

Мираж напрягся. Жесткая улыбка стала откровенно насмешливой. 

Кибертронские города не слишком охотно сотрудничали между собой, и он надеялся, что еще не стал настолько известен, чтобы его объявили в розыск по всей планете. Сама природа диктовала ему, что делать, он мог бы стать идеальным вором, если бы не досадные недостатки, из-за которых все так часто катилось к Юникрону в выхлоп. 

Мираж запомнил план выезда отсюда, но если за дверью окажутся копы… он не такой быстрый, каким когда-то был. Ради незаметности пришлось облегчить броню, снять все неважные для функционирования дополнительные системы. Его скорость давно уже упала, а подстрелить его можно было с первого удачного попадания. 

Он ставил все на стелс. Если Персептор привел сюда полицию, стелс не поможет. 

– Не переживай, – понаблюдав за вспышкой паники на чужом фейсплейте, приподнял ладонь Персептор. – В Ультриксе ты не в розыске. Я тебя не сдам. Но с твоим видом придется что-то сделать. 

«Лабораторная гайка» оказалась куда более ушлой, чем можно представить. Он открыто продемонстрировал Миражу, что знает о его грязных делах, а значит, у него есть друзья среди законников в других городах, снабдившие его информацией. Его кто-то крышует? Незаконные операции нужно прикрывать, детали – как-то доставать, а никто из опрошенных Миражом гонщиков не упоминал, что им пришлось самостоятельно искать комплектующие. Персептор брал на себя очень много забот. 

Потому что мог. 

А еще сказанное им означало, что он может передать Миража в руки власти и при этом остаться чистеньким. Слова звучали миролюбиво, но были по сути вежливой и аккуратной угрозой – так, на всякий случай. Чтобы расставить акценты, прежде чем приступить к работе. 

Мираж скрестил руки на честплейте и упрямо отрезал: 

– Меня устраивает моя внешность. 

– Не похоже, что у тебя есть вкус, – отмахнулся Персептор небрежно. – Тебе нужен стиль, Мираж, не важно, хочешь ты грабить или гонять. 

– Я хочу, чтобы меня никто не видел, – едва слышно возразил Мираж. 

– Мне еще долго на тебя смотреть, – прозвучал четкий ответ. – Потерпишь. 

«Еще долго». То есть, он согласен заняться стелсом. Сама эта встреча означала, что он согласен. Мираж этого и добивался, но, глядя на точеный профиль ученого, задумался на клик: точно ли стоит оставаться? «Жесткие» правила Персептора, судя по разным откликам, подразумевали, что ты не оспариваешь никакие его решения. 

– Ты аутлаер, верно? Был в какой-нибудь программе? – Персептор поманил его за собой к установленному на небольшом возвышении вертикальному сканеру. 

Мираж вздрогнул. Развернуться и уйти, уехать из Ультрикса и найти кого-то более… приятного – или остаться? Он шагнул следом за Персептором. Он не в том положении, чтобы позволить себе выбирать. 

– С чего ты взял, что я аутлаер? 

– Ты подгонял себя под работу в стелсе, – охотно пояснил Персептор, демонстрируя, что и без сканера заметил особенности корпуса нового клиента. – Значит, на саму эту способность повлиять не можешь, приходится под нее подстраиваться. Следовательно, это не поздний апгрейд, а глубоко интегрированная система, напрямую связанная с искрой. Полагаю, она у тебя с момента активации. И она не имеет отношения к твоему альтмоду. 

– Я не позволял себя ловить… – хмыкнул Мираж. Подавляющее большинство мехов, с которыми он общался, даже не знали, что их собеседник, товарищ, напарник, подельник способен просто исчезнуть. Учитывая функционистские выпады в адрес аутлаеров, держаться незаметно было безопаснее всего. 

– …раньше, – дополнил Персептор и коротко рассмеялся собственной шутке. – Хорошо, что не попадался. Экспериментаторы вроде Шоквейва могли порядочно тебя испортить. Вставай, – он указал на круг. 

– Постой, – Мираж развернулся и встал напротив, фейсплейтом к фейсплейту. Персептор был немного выше, самую малость, и именно это незначительное преимущество, позволявшее ему смотреть сверху вниз, раздражало. Будь он просто здоровяком по конструкции, Мираж бы и внимания не обратил, но… – Сколько? Мы не договорились о цене. 

– Вставай, – повторил Персептор размеренно, сужая оптику. – Пятьсот тысяч и половина стоимости комплектующих, которые понадобятся для выполнения твоего заказа. 

Искра Миража сжалась на мгновение. Он и примерно не мог представить, во сколько обойдутся нужные детали, но пятьсот – уже слишком много. 

– Почему половина? – спросил он медленно. 

– Потому что, пока я не закончу с тобой, ты будешь делать только то, что я говорю, – на фейсплейт ученого вернулась улыбка. Мягче и располагающей она не стала. – Я делаю скидку за возможные неудобства. 

– Торг неуместен? – Мираж бросил короткий взгляд в сторону выхода. Он ведь еще недавно размышлял о том, чтобы уйти. Не связываться с этим типом. Так в чем дело? Его цена слишком высока, и… 

…и он лучший подпольный мастер, которого можно найти на Кибертроне. И ему хочется работать со стелс-системой Миража, чего он не скрывает. 

Мираж неуверенно повернулся к сканеру. 

– У тебя будет много времени, – Персептор развел руками. Красное стекло на его честплейте сверкнуло под белыми лампами. – Я еще не оценивал масштаб работ, но не рассчитывай, что это займет меньше сорока лет. 

Ох. Мираж слышал, что Персептор нетороплив, но не подозревал, что настолько. Когда гонщику – даже давно завязавшему – называют такие сроки, начинает ныть в колесах. Сколько… сколько же он работал с Траксом, чтобы установить ему крылья и ракетный движок?! Притом, что этот тип с трудом задерживался на несколько часов в одной заправке… 

– Вставай, – Мираж почувствовал прикосновение ладони к спине. – Я знаю, что у тебя нет пятисот. Ни у одного дезактив-гонщика, если он только не брал Кубок Айбекса, столько шаниксов не найдется. Но любой труд имеет цену, и я озвучил свою. Можешь отдать столько, сколько у тебя есть. А когда я закончу, выполнишь для меня одну работу… и будешь свободен. Так будет честно. 

Все говорили, что Персептор честен. Все ухмылялись при этом – нехорошо и с каким-то своим знанием, которым не собирались делиться. Кто-то казался злым, кто-то скрывал недовольство за небрежностью. Кому-то просто было весело от мысли, что еще один мех стремится познакомиться с известным нелегальным мастером поближе. 

Мираж поджал губы: 

– Какую работу? 

– Не бери в голову, – давление ладони стало сильнее. – Еще рано думать об этом. 

Персептор не шептал вкрадчиво, напротив, говорил ровно и четко, словно командуя. «Ты будешь делать только то, что я говорю»… сорок лет? Перспектива провернуть для ученого одно-два нелегальных дела не пугала, но и соглашаться на бесконечное рабство Мираж не собирался. 

– У нашего контракта должен быть максимальный срок. Время, за которое ты обязуешься закончить, – Мираж решил не сбрасывать чужую руку. 

Они не подписывали документов и не призывали свидетелей, но все сделки в подполье подкрепляются честными словами. Многие законопослушные мехи нашли бы это удручающим. Но если бы Персептор солгал хоть кому-то, его репутация в кругу гонщиков была бы разрушена, и клиенты перевелись бы. 

– До следующего Кубка Айбекса, – перед ответом Персептор не раздумывал. – Ты будешь готов к нему. 

Вдвое больше минимального срока. Мираж решительно кивнул и шагнул в круг сканера: 

– Договорились. 

Пока зеленоватое сияние скользило по нему, считывая показатели систем, Персептор сосредоточенно наблюдал за строчками на мониторах, а Мираж – за ним. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что этот отталкивающий тип действительно профессионал, и что «возможные неудобства» не принесут много хлопот. 

  


***

После бури агрессивных эмоций, которую воплощал Тракс, работать с Миражом было одно удовольствие. Он оказался молчаливым, покладистым, но не податливым, и у Персептора не было ощущения, что он гоняет по лаборатории резиновую куклу. 

Конечно, Мираж согласился на его условия от безысходности. Разумеется, Персептора это не волновало. Он предпочитал рисковать своей репутацией в научном мире исключительно ради очень интересных проектов, и работа с аутлаером, да еще и обладающим таким редким талантом, должна была того стоить. 

Однако любая сделка, которую он заключает в тени от закона, могла обернуться совершенно лишними проблемами. Персептор любил повторять – про себя и между делом, в разговорах с уже достигшими расположения клиентами, – что занимается этим ради науки. Скажем, кто бы отдал ему на изучение настоящего аутлаера официально? Невероятный потенциал, который он может выжать из стелс-системы этого меха с унылой физиономией, пробуждал энтузиазм… 

Но главную причину, по которой он не любил простаивать без заказов, Персептор тщательно скрывал даже от себя. Об этом просто было не думать: о том, что он недостоин «глотать пыль» за скоростными колесными. О том, что такому, как он, место в чистенькой и безопасной лаборатории. 

Вот они – гонщики с самыми разными успехами на треке – приходят и просят его о помощи. Вот он – может принять их, а может отказать; но если примет… нет, это не ловушка. Но терпение и мастерство научили его делать так, чтобы они не уходили, пока он не отпустит. 

Персептор не спрашивал, кто надоумил Миража так корректировать строение собственного корпуса, только ставил пометку за пометкой. Не хотелось слышать, что кто-то настолько глуп, чтобы калечить себя самостоятельно. 

Переделать, по его мнению, требовалось все. Когда-то Мираж мог неплохо гонять, но с тех пор уменьшил бак и вовсе убрал резервный – видимо, затем же, зачем облегчил броню: чтобы тише ступать и издавать меньше звуков. К тому же, работа мощных двигателей сопровождалась вибрацией и шумами, а Мираж себе такого позволить не мог. Система охлаждения выдерживала только небольшие нагрузки – ее хватало на то, чтобы избегать перегрева во время активации стелса, но и только. Реакция тоже ухудшилась из-за того, что Мираж выкидывал стандартные блоки, поглощающие процессорную мощность, целыми гроздьями. Нет, он не стал инвалидом, но в следовании своей цели явно перегнул палку. 

Немудрено, что дела у него пошли не очень гладко. Пока он неподвижно выжидает, пока крадется, никто его не заметит. Но при любой экстренной ситуации он попросту становится беспомощен. 

– Как часто ты пользуешься стелсом в альтмоде? – спросил Персептор, прощупывая трансформационные цепи и подмечая, как кривится Мираж. Чувствительность оказалась потрясающей, но совершенно непрактичной. Он изрядно подпортил себе нейросеть, пытаясь бороться с лишними, на его взгляд, комплектующими. 

– Обычно это бессмысленно, – признался Мираж. – Иногда, если оказываюсь достаточно далеко от преследователей, чтобы затаиться. Но я остываю долго, на любом радаре как красное пятно. 

– Возмутительно, – честно отреагировал Персептор. – Нужно вернуть тебе полноценный альтмод. Иначе до конца актива будешь только хватать, но никак не бежать. 

Мираж не особенно поддерживал шутки. Возможно, вообще не отличал бытовой юмор от иронии, издевательства и просто замечания. Или же Персептор проехался по больному: его клиента ловили на горячем несколько раз, а он явно стремился стать идеальным вором. 

– Я откалибрую стелс-систему, поставлю глушилку, маскирующую поле, максимально уберу звук сервоприводов и трансформации, – он предпочитал сразу намечать план действий. – Бесшумные кулеры – это совсем просто, хотя они более энергоемкие, так что я проложу дополнительные цепи и поставлю еще один генератор питания, – он надавил пальцем чуть ниже левой фары. – Заодно повысим приоритет охлаждения в альтмоде, чтобы ты не перегревался. С таким уровнем сенсорики, как у тебя сейчас, любая царапина ощущается втрое болезненней, так что я верну все обратно. На корректную настройку уйдет много времени, но броня потяжелее тебе не помешает. Не переживай, лязгать, как грузовоз, не будешь, прокладки и подгонка творят чудеса. Что касается начинки, – Персептор подошел к пункту, который нравился ему особенно, даже если считать стелс-способности аутлаера самым интересным полем для исследования, – и не рассчитывай на двигатель меньше чем…. 

– Только перекрашивать меня под гоночную шушеру не вздумай, – вдруг предупредил Мираж. 

Персептор запнулся. Он перечислял опорные точки перестройки Миража, а того волновало, насколько он будет внешне похож на болта с дезактив-гонки? 

– Даже так? – отметил он и улыбнулся: – Тебе настолько противно? Ты осознаешь, что вообще нашел меня только потому, что ты спорткар? 

– Я спорткар. Но я серьезными делами занимаюсь, – буркнул Мираж до смешного наивно. 

Однако вернуть мощный движок он согласен. Персептор достаточно долго общался с колесными, чтобы не сомневаться: если они однажды познали скорость, они не смогут этого забыть. Мираж ради своих «серьезных дел» отказался от того, чего требовали его системы от самой активации. 

Гонщик, который не хочет признавать, что он гонщик. Ох уж это право выбора. Персептор никогда не относил себя к функционалистам, но упорство Миража приближалось к глупости. Придется помочь ему вспомнить, что он не может жить без скорости. 

Забавный попался клиент. Персептор похлопал его по спойлеру: 

– О! Конечно. Хотя сотню лет можно было бы и потерпеть, раз тебе повезло встретить меха со вкусом… – на мнение Миража, конечно, он имел полное право налить. Договор сформулирован четко: он делает, что хочет, а клиент слушается. Но у него уже была другая идея, и менять палитру для ее воплощения не требовалось. Модификация будет непростой, но у них впереди много времени. – Я знаю другой способ заставить тебя выглядеть прилично. 

Мираж провентилировал с заметным облегчением. 

– А теперь мне нужно разобраться в твоей главной проблеме. Я хочу точно знать, каков предел прочности. Насколько серьезными должны быть повреждения, чтобы стелс-система отключилась? Достаточно царапины? Легкой вмятины? – он не старался скрыть нетерпения. 

– Ну, ударь меня чем-нибудь, – пожал плечами Мираж, исчезая. 

Датчики, которыми Персептор облепил его внутри и снаружи, фиксировали все процессы, происходящие в его системах, передавая данные на сервер. Глубинный анализ и точные расчеты еще ждали впереди, а пока можно было насладиться зрелищем. 

– О, нет, – Персептор скривил губы, демонстрируя нежелание прибегать к грубости. – Разберись с этим сам, пожалуйста. 

Пустота перед ним хмыкнула. Мираж прошагал к стене очень тихо – что бы он ни творил неразумно со своей обшивкой, в каком-то смысле он достиг цели. Он двигался почти бесшумно, поэтому лязг показался оглушительным. 

Мираж легко взял разбег с места и ударился о стену, и теперь с недовольным видом зажимал плечо. Персептор приблизился и жестом велел повернуться. С одной стороны, чтобы повредить броню Миража, дополнительных усилий не требовалось: она погнулась бы от любого тычка. С другой, не так уж страшно он и ударился. Деталь не была сбита, хотя значительно примята. Даже не нужен медик, только полировальный круг. 

– Стелс, – скомандовал он, прихватывая деталь пальцами. 

Мерцающее поле окутало Миража. Встроенный сканер Персептора, откалиброванный под новые условия, теперь выводил очертания невидимой фигуры на внутренний экран, ориентируясь на датчики. Он слегка выкрутил смятую пластину, и Мираж, шипя, немедленно вышел из стелса. 

– Значит, все-таки болевой сигнал? – с легким сомнением произнес Персептор. Прямая зависимость казалась странной. Слишком просто. 

– Я это сразу сказал, – сквозь денты процедил Мираж, не отрывая взгляда от лежащей на плече руки. 

Персептор неохотно отпустил его и покачал головой: 

– Я собираюсь ориентироваться не на твои слова, а на факты. Ты уже достаточно ясно продемонстрировал, что ничего не понимаешь в своих системах. Вернемся к альтмоду. Когда ты меняешь форму, испытываешь такие же проблемы со стелсом? 

Мираж непонимающе взглянул на него: 

– Да. Наверное. 

– Наверное? 

– Я не сравнивал!.. Какая разница, в альтмоде я или нет, эта штука не связана с… 

– Тс-с, – перебил Персептор. – Мне решать, что и с чем связано. Спустимся в ангар, настало время прокатиться. 

Пропустив Миража вперед, он наблюдал, как тот нервно потирает плечо. Подобный уровень чувствительности вызывал в нем смешанные эмоции: с одной стороны, от него придется избавиться, это ужасающе непрактично. С другой, он сделает обычные тесты совершенно особенными. Мираж и не представляет, насколько. 

Персептор предпочитал, чтобы нетерпение не пробивало его привычную броню отстраненности настолько явно. Всему свое время. Он отвел чуть меньше века на Миража, срок более чем достаточный, чтобы даже пресытиться, и нужно убедиться, что боль этого нервного «серьезного меха» не спугнет… 

Персептор не собирался его упускать, но и успокоиться тоже не мог. 

Мираж не испытывал трудностей при смене формы, несмотря на все модификации. Пустое пространство ангара делало звук его мотора громче, но после яростного рычания Тракса Персептору он казался слабым жужжанием. 

Разгоняться Мираж не стал. Характерный скользящий удар, когда он проехался крылом по стене, не заставил спорткар выйти из стелса, и Персептор задумчиво поднес пальцы к подбородку. Мираж раздраженно выругался, сдавая назад. 

– Не бойся, – Персептор приблизился, ориентируясь на данные сканера и стук мотора. – Я тебя отремонтирую. 

– Я не пытаюсь тебя обмануть! – рыкнул Мираж. – Фраг, да я с той же скоростью двигался! 

А он уже включился в процесс: понял характерные особенности подобного тестирования. Персептор не просил его придерживаться прежней скорости – просто потому, что, двигайся он иначе, второй раунд ему пришлось бы проделать на старых условиях. Но Мираж сообразил сам… он, должно быть, не хотел лишний раз подвергать себя истязаниям. 

И все равно у него не получилось избежать второго раунда. И не получится. Ни второго, ни третьего… 

– Попробуй быстрее. Здесь есть, где разогнаться. Прошу, – сдерживая волнение, Персептор провел рукой по воздуху, предлагая направление: вдоль длинной стороны ангара, к дальней стене, рядом с которой возвышалось не очень высокое, но прочное препятствие. Осталось оно после работы с Траксом: здесь он тренировался перелетать их. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что мне больно, да? – с наивным раздражением уточнил Мираж. 

Персептор протянул руку и положил ладонь на вибрирующий борт спорткара. Мираж уже начал нагреваться, и хотя его температура пока в пределах нормы, скорость, с которой она растет, слишком велика. А ведь он просто заведен и стоит на месте. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что придется терпеть? – ирония не нашла бы должного понимания у этого клиента, и Персептор спокойно уточнил: – Суть твоей проблемы в том, что боль заставляет стелс-поле вырубаться. Привыкай к краш-тестам. 

Мираж вырвался из-под его руки, сразу взяв быстрый старт. Персептор прислушался к визгу тормозов с улыбкой – перед самым препятствием спорткар все же инстинктивно скинул скорость, но стелс-поле спало сразу после удара. Персептор удовлетворенно кивнул, глядя, как напряженно моргают задние фары. 

Он поманил Миража к себе движением кисти. 

– Сейчас можешь перейти в стелс? 

– Шлак! Через… пару кликов… обычно… – давая задний ход, не сразу ответил Мираж. 

– Тебе надо привыкнуть к уровню болевых ощущений, чтобы снова активировать поле? – Персептор не удержался и опять коснулся его. Металл намного теплее. Спереди на белой покрышке – темный след и вмятина. Тракс отделался бы царапиной после такого столкновения, но Мираж – другое дело. 

– Да. 

Он встал так близко, что без усилий вдавил в темное пятно голень. Мираж резко сдал, избегая контакта. Пришлось коротко шикнуть: 

– Назад. 

– Слушай… 

Судя по голосу, Миража сбило с толку поведение Персептора. Но все же он подъехал ближе, а тот, дождавшись его возвращения на прежнее место, продолжил давить. 

– Пытайся, – распорядился он. – Посмотрим, подстраиваешься ли ты под постоянное воздействие. Или ты предпочитаешь обычный пресс? 

Вибрация чужого двигателя передавалась ему. Напряжение, судя по всему, заставляло Миража все сильнее раскручивать обороты, и скоро его облегченные вентсистемы совсем перестанут справляться. Его вывела из строя пара царапин! Персептор, продолжая упираться в поврежденное крыло, погладил рукой верх кузова. В альтмоде Мираж был не очень высокой моделью, и пришлось наклониться. 

– Это не так уж больно, – успокаивающе произнес он. – Мы, конечно, только начали, но если я правильно понял, ты хочешь переносить серьезные удары, не теряя надежного прикрытия. Я не заставлю тебя разбиваться сильнее, пока не приведу нейросеть в порядок, но мне нужны полные исходные данные. 

– Слухи все-таки не врут, – услышал он негромкое бормотание. 

– Какие слухи? – ровно поинтересовался Персептор, пряча улыбку. 

– Никакие, – отрезал Мираж нервно. – Я… я не понимаю… почему поле не сработало в прошлый раз, – взволнованно добавил он. – Обычно… даже если какой-нибудь садист давит мне на крыло, я могу его активировать… но… 

О, да он все-таки способен на иронию! Персептор сделал шаг назад. Пока достаточно. Мираж, судя по всему, знал, на что шел, но… столкновение, из-за которого он повредил крыло, аварией-то не назвать. Нет, это… только начало. 

– У наземных транспортных моделей чувствительность сенсоров обычно падает в альтмоде. У меня, например, ровно наоборот, но ваши альтмоды должны переносить столько помех: трение, мусор, неблагоприятное воздействие атмосферы… Поэтому тебе понадобился более сильный удар, чтобы потерять прикрытие. Не странно, что ты этого не замечал, раз редко пользовался полем в альтмоде. Но нам интересна ситуация, когда тебя не сможет вывести из стелса прямое попадание из бластера. 

– Ты сможешь это сделать? – скрипнул Мираж. 

– В противном случае я не стал бы браться, – Персептор задумчиво сузил оптику. Спорткар перед ним содрогнулся было с характерным звуком трансформации, но тут он быстро протянул руку вперед, сталкиваясь ладонью со стеклом. – Нет, нет! Постой пока так. Я думаю. 

Должно быть, саднящее чувство в месте повреждения вызывало у Миража желание трансформироваться и зажать деталь. Эти… примитивные попытки погладить больное место. Когда тебя касается кто-то другой, тебе больно. Когда ты делаешь это сам – тебе легче. Иллюзия; но и ее можно сделать приятной. 

Наверное, у этого вора нет денег потому, что он все тратил на нелегальных врачей. 

Персептор обошел Миража, по дороге отметив, где именно находится искривление, полученное во время наглядной демонстрации проблемы в другом моде. 

– Стелс, – скомандовал он, а когда Мираж повиновался, вернулся к обходу. Мираж следил за ним сейчас, это точно. Персептор прошел спереди, задержавшись рядом с поврежденным крылом, но продолжил путь. – Можно сделать два вывода, – в нужном месте он наклонился и поддел сегмент кузова, в робомоде располагавшийся прямо на плече Миража. Рассчитал он верно – и мгновенно увидел перед собой блестящий черный металл вместо ребристого покрытия ангара. – Первый – неожиданность имеет значение. 

– Фраг! – в который раз воскликнул Мираж. Боль делала его эмоциональнее. При первой встрече он держался куда успешнее, хотя волновался, возможно, даже больше. 

Персептор провел по контуру детали пальцами. Он уже засек, где располагаются датчики давления, которые переключат ресурсы процессора на себя. 

– И какой второй? – спросил спорткар, и Персептор обнаружил, что немного увлекся. 

– Детали будут стоить очень дорого, – завершил он, выпрямляясь. – Тебе повезло, что я склонен к альтруизму. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты повторил. 

– Чт-то, снова? – возмутился Мираж, захлебываясь потоком воздуха, прогоняемого через вентсистемы. – Зачем? 

– Для сравнения, – терпеливо пояснил Персептор. – Мне нужно больше данных, один результат не может быть показательным. 

– Хотя бы дай мне что-нибудь! 

Персептор сразу догадался, о чем он говорит. Все рано или поздно приходили к мысли, что мастер, делающий им апгрейды, должен заодно стать их дилером. 

– Нет, конечно. Любые посторонние примеси в топливе, временные настройки кода, чипы, воздействующие на нейросеть, станут причиной помех. Мне понадобятся чистые данные, а тебе – терпение, Мираж. 

– Тебе просто нравится ломать мехов, да? 

А Мираж долго сдерживался. Большинство гонщиков начинали возмущаться, едва только улавливали, в чем дело. Мираж же подозревал с самого начала, к чему все идет; возможно, потому что оказался талантливым шпионом и разболтал Тракса или кого-то еще из прежних клиентов, возможно, потому что Персептор никогда не делал тайны из того, чего хочет. Не говорил в лоб, но и не увиливал. 

Но ничего, все клиенты нервничают поначалу. Им нужно время, чтобы осознать, что Персептор действительно соблюдает условия устного контракта. Он невозмутимо покачал головой: 

– Ломать не интересно. Самое интересное начинается, когда ты уже сломан. 

К концу тестов на тонкой чувствительной обшивке Миража не останется живого места, и вот тогда, тогда будет… интересно. 


	3. II

– Зачем так все усложнять?! 

Мираж старался сдерживаться, но эмоции прорывались сами собой. Опаска – пока черные пальцы проглаживают стыки новой брони. Раздражение – из-за того, что вновь приходится терпеть боль. Усталость – очередной день, похожий на прочие, когда Персептора было не остановить, все никак не заканчивался. Он порой устраивал себе… представления, заставляя Миража «проходить краш-тесты», то есть разбиваться для него снова и снова. 

Нет, за последние годы ситуация значительно улучшилась. В прежние времена, врежься он в стену с такой скоростью, как в последний раз сегодня, колеса пришлось бы собирать по всему ангару. Персептор сделал его прочнее и выносливее, как обещал, и нейросеть больше не горела от любой царапины. Но некоторые «апгрейды» Миражу отчаянно хотелось оспорить. 

То, что он сделал с его броней, например. 

– Где я достану детали на замену? – разглядывая крошку, образовавшуюся на местах ударов, спросил он. 

Персептор смахнул ее, открывая свежие царапины на полупрозрачных деталях. Одна, самая глубокая, особенно приглянулась ему, и он погладил неровный край плавными массирующими движениями. 

– Металл пластичный и прочный. Я тебе продемонстрирую: даже серьезные повреждения легко выправить. И любой ремонтник это подтвердит, если загремишь в мастерскую. Конечно, я рекомендую тебе не экспериментировать с сильными кислотами, – добавил он. 

– Ты мне сам говорил, что пичкать броню электроникой – безумие! – упорно гнул свое Мираж. 

Персептор считал обшивку, сквозь которую просвечивали комплектующие, «стильной» – пусть; но зачем прикручивать регулировку прозрачности? Металл, становящийся мутно-матовым по команде, точно стоил целое состояние! В какой-то момент Персептор хвастался, что лично разработал формулу, получив на это неплохой грант. Сейчас он не требовал платить за эти детали, но что делать Миражу, если он попадет когда-нибудь в переплет? 

– Это всего лишь несколько датчиков у креплений. Незачем так нервничать, – голос Персептора звучал равнодушно, но Мираж знал, что это лишь благодаря выдержке. Кое в чем выдержка не помогала, поэтому Персептор вентилировал все громче и придвигался все ближе. Сегодняшним представлением он остался доволен: тест брони прошел успешно. Все полученные травмы исправил бы простой ремонт, больше всего пострадали детали, вовсе не защищенные хрупкой на вид обновкой. – Лет пять назад ты уже вырубился бы, потому что чуть не вывел нейросеть наружу, а теперь беспокоишься из-за нескольких узлов, – пальцы уверенно прихватили одну из сбитых пластин и нырнули под нее. Мираж выгнулся, покоряясь чужому движению – за неимением иного выбора. – Никакой боли. Чтобы управлять уровнем прозрачности, достаточно сосредоточиться. 

Никакой боли? Он смеется? Поглаживание бедра уже стало из меланхоличного более сильным. Возбужденным. Персептор, как всегда, дернул за сустав без предупреждения, вырвав короткий вскрик. Изменившая после столкновения форму пластина врезалась в пояс, но едва улеглась первая вспышка в нейросети, Мираж признал, что сервопривод теперь вправлен и ноет гораздо меньше. 

– Попробуй. 

– Что попробовать?! – гневно зашипел Мираж. 

– Тонировку, – терпеливо пояснил Персептор, наклоняясь, скользя ладонями по саднящим участкам, прощупывая каждое изменение. Он всегда пристрастно изучал все свежие трещины и вмятины, как будто кощунственно было пропустить хотя бы одну. Не так давно Мираж даже научился расслабляться от этого болезненного массажа. В конце концов, целью Персептора никогда не было причинить больше боли. Обычно, если его слушаться, становилось легче. – Ты всегда должен решать сам, какова будет степень прозрачности деталей. 

Поломанный корпус на платформе перед ним, открытый для любого воздействия, истощенный и напряженный, заставил голос сорваться. Мираж на слух научился определять, когда Персептор оказывается на грани. Лучшей тактикой было его подтолкнуть. 

– Сейчас что, самое время? 

– Не обращай внимания на трещины. Нановосстановитель их возьмет, чуть медленнее, чем обычное покрытие, но без труда. Если не справишься с этим, как заставишь стелс-генератор работать во время аварии? 

Персептор погладил темные наплечники с выбитым номером. Он не менял дизайн модели, сохранил цветовую палитру в точности, но прозрачными теперь стали даже черные участки. Мираж каждую свою пружину мог разглядеть, на сколько хватало поворота головы. Сейчас аварийная подсветка, моргание миниатюрных диодов которой предназначалось только для медиков, сигнализировала изнутри о многочисленных повреждениях. Многочисленных – но не опасных для функционирования. 

– И потом… ты хотел, чтобы я избавил тебя от тени, – шепнул Персептор. – Видишь, как компактно можно расположить основные блоки вдоль эндоскелета, ни от чего не отказываясь?.. – он вскользь задел порванный во время краш-теста шейный шланг пальцем, и Мираж почувствовал, как по горячей проводке поползла капля энергона. – При максимальной прозрачности ты частично рассеиваешь свет. Поработаю над покрытием, и начнешь отражать в стратегически важных местах, – голос упал до едва слышимого. Губы задевали выступ на шлеме, защищающий аудиодатчик, но не до конца скрывающий его. По умолчанию броня принимала средний уровень затемнения. – Еще одна ступень на пути к абсолютной незаметности. 

Персептор устроился между его ног, давя бедром на больной сустав. Он прижимался с непоколебимой уверенностью, и Мираж, отклоняясь, вынужден был опереться на переднюю колесную стойку. Та повернулась под таким углом, что вот-вот норовила сломаться. 

– Я не просил, чтобы всему свету был виден мой двигатель! 

– О, не смущайся, – улыбку он опознал по смягчившемуся звучанию. Персептор едва сдерживался, но ему нравилось сдерживаться. Почему он всегда так тянул? Явно ведь не чтобы дать Миражу время подготовиться! – До него я еще доберусь. 

– Ты уже достаточно… 

– Никогда не достаточно. Ты же гонщик, Мираж. Станешь еще быстрее. Не беспокойся насчет шума, я говорил, что обеспечу звукоизоляцию. 

– Меня устраивала моя скорость! – выпалил он ложь, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы хоть немного раздосадовать Персептора. Тот приобнимал его за погнувшуюся стойку и пощипывал почти вылетевший болт, покачивая его из стороны в сторону. 

– О, это не для тебя. Это для меня. Сам знаешь: если тебя не устраивает мой комплексный подход, ты всегда можешь уйти. Я не ставлю апгрейды насильно. Я возьму плату за впустую потраченное время, и нас больше ничего не будет связывать. Однако учитывая, что за материалы ты заплатить не сможешь, то, конечно, я заберу все, что уже установил… 

«Раздену тебя до эндоскелета», – он имел в виду. 

Мираж скривился. До угроз доходило редко, хотя Персептор не позволял ему забыть, что он должен разориться на их сотрудничестве, после – выполнить какое-то дело, и только тогда будет свободен. 

– Делай, что хочешь, – выпалил он на выдохе вентиляции. 

Самовлюбленность Персептора не знала границ: его вкус непогрешим, научная квалификация не терпит конкуренции, а компания – приятна. Все, кто считает иначе, глубоко заблуждаются. Спорить с Персептором было себе дороже. 

– Не понимаю твое недовольство, ну да ладно, – притворно возмутился Персептор. – Вернемся к тонировке. Постарайся облегчить мне работу… 

– Ты коннектить собираешься или исследовать? – процедил Мираж. 

Чем быстрее Персептор удовлетворит свои сомнительные фетиши, тем быстрее приступит к ремонту. Сколько можно тереться о вывернутое бедро и полировать пальцами сбитую стойку? 

Персептор вдруг выпрямился, перестав наваливаться, опустил руки на капот, сквозь который можно было разглядеть поршни двигателя и спрятанные ниже блоки питания, и пожал плечами: 

– Одно другому не мешает. 

Суженная оптика смотрела нетерпеливо, а пальцы продолжали массировать крепления. Миражу не хотелось признавать, но это становилось приятным. Нет, ученый, с которым он практически жил последние два десятка лет, до сих пор не вызывал ни привязанности, ни симпатии, но претендовал занять абсолютно все место в жизни своего клиента. Других – нормальных – партнеров у Миража не было давно, Персептор дал понять, что не хочет, чтобы клиент подключался к кому попало, пока длится контракт. А помешанный на авариях исследователь хоть и был фрагнутым на голову, но коннектился… со вкусом. Если привыкнуть. 

Мираж без сожаления прекратил бы эти извращенные сеансы интерфейса, когда он едва мог двигаться, а Персептор тихо и восхищенно стонал на нем, цепляясь за отогнутый металл так, будто хотел вовсе выдрать. Но пока что он и правда позволил этому стать нелюбимой, но терпимой привычкой. Первые пару лет он даже перезагрузиться в таком положении не мог, но пришлось научиться отпускать тревогу о своем корпусе. 

Наконец, Персептор мягко постучал по его паховой броне. Она до последнего сохраняла матовый белый оттенок – ему все-таки хватило такта сделать дефолтной настройкой этой пластины полную непрозрачность. Мираж отщелкнул замки, но ученый покачал головой. 

– Прозрачность, – напомнил он, – всего корпуса. Сейчас же. 

– Какой же ты зануда! – процедил Мираж. 

Команды и правда проходили легко, самым сложным оказалось поддерживать их пассивно, особенно если условия требовали сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Или – если было больно, как сейчас. 

Интерфейс-системы он уже запустил – вхолостую, просто чтобы успеть прогреться. Теперь их слабое алое свечение преломлялось на гранях пластины и превращалось в сияние. Он еще не открылся, а подсвечивал и свои бедра, и черную броню Персептора. 

Тот улыбнулся. Двадцать лет совместной работы, интерфейса на его правилах и краш-тестов ради его удовольствия не сделали эту тонкую улыбку мягче или добрее. 

– Вот теперь ты выглядишь приемлемо, – Персептор заставил его запрокинуть голову и сильным нажатием сдвинул паховую броню. – Можем приступать к главному. 

Он не имел в виду коннект, но Миражу не нравилось думать, что за все время, которое он терпел компанию Персептора, тот даже не начал работать непосредственно над усовершенствованием стелса. 

В первый раз Мираж отказался. Он стоял тогда на коленях, только трансформировавшийся, чувствующий каждую гайку, каждый сантиметр корпуса болезненно ярко, и несмотря на то, что вроде бы ждал этого, знал из рассказов других клиентов о предпочтениях ученого, все равно оказался не готов. 

Отказался – мягкое слово. Он наорал на Персептора, послал его к Юникрону и, еле держась на ногах, ушел. Тогда еще нейросеть не была отлажена, тогда незначительная вмятина обещала долгий дискомфорт, перед оптикой после прямого столкновения со стеной все прыгало, вертелось и шло пятнами; и Мираж просто не смог представить, что придется терпеть все это ради удовлетворения прихоти фрагнутого извращенца. 

Персептор не связывался с ним в течение нескольких недель. Он не успел толком приступить к работе, так что никто не сказал бы, что Мираж должен ему хотя бы полшаникса, но… Он все-таки пришел в лабораторию снова. Персептор заметил его, несмотря на стелс, и отключил экран, поднимая взгляд, чтобы встретить им пустоту. Мираж не извинялся – дело было не в том, что он изменил мнение. И не в том, что был бы не против ремонта – в Ультриксе, столице стритрейсеров, он нашел бы не одного подпольного блокоправа. 

«Я решил, что условия мне подходят, – процедил он тогда. Не самые лучшие слова, чтобы попросить Персептора продолжить работу, но других Мираж так и не нашел. – Я согласен». 

«Больше никаких задержек», – только и ответил Персептор, как будто они говорили о магнитных бурях или чем-то таком же обыденном. 

В следующий раз Мираж уже не сопротивлялся. 

Тогда он думал, что будет намного хуже. Но, как выяснилось, Персептору не нравилась чья-то боль. Он приходил в восторг от чужой беспомощности. На краш-тестах, когда Мираж ловил его взгляд, то видел блеск возбуждения в оптике. Персептор обожал треск ломающихся конструкций, скрежет металла и весело сыплющиеся искры. Именно это его заводило. 

А боль он умел снимать. 

Вывороченная передняя стойка саднила от каждого прикосновения. Персептор гладил вывернутый шарнир у основания, тер его, и Мираж постепенно привыкал к ощущению. Попытка опереться на локти не удалась, Персептору не нравилось, когда сломанный партнер проявлял инициативу. Он заломил Миражу руки, заталкивая их под спину – удивительно, но это помогло не слишком напрягать колеса. 

Персептор схватился за сегменты помятого спойлера и с силой вжался корпусом в корпус, вырывая из вокалайзера сдавленный вскрик. В такие моменты выражение его фейсплейта становилось отрешенным, а действия – безжалостными. Мираж сцепил денты. Обычно, чем больше он поддевал Персептора, тем больше тот болтал, раздражаясь из-за того, что называл несговорчивостью и глупостью. Но, крепко прижимаясь к поврежденному корпусу и выдавливая уже не колкости, а стоны, ученый повышал себе настроение. 

Порой Мираж опасался, что так и останется скрученной в невозможную позу статуей, неспособной пошевелиться. Персептор всегда находил для него такие положения, в которых боли почти не чувствовалось, но после которых ныл каждый сервопривод. 

Миражу сложно было поверить, что краш-тесты имели какой-то иной смысл, кроме потворства фетишам. Какие изменения вносит Персептор в его программы и конструкцию? Что если он просто заставляет его ломаться для своего удовольствия? Но Тракс – и многие до него – вышли на трассу целыми и довольными. Они как-то вытерпели все это и получили то, что хотели. Мираж очень надеялся, что не станет исключением. Что в финале не окажется дезактивированной игрушкой Персептора, пересобранной в симпатичный прозрачный диско-шар, полностью соответствующий его чувству прекрасного. 

  


***

И все же Мираж выбрал свое «серьезное дело» с умом, хотя и подошел к нему необдуманно. Путешествуя с ним, Персептор убедился, что его мрачный клиент и правда создан для тайных операций. На Миража никогда не обращали внимания. Он умел растворяться в толпе безо всякого стелса, тушеваться и казаться случайным гостем, и без труда скрывал, что вообще знаком с Персептором, выполняя при этом требование не отходить ни на шаг. 

Они путешествовали нечасто. В Ультриксе располагалась основная лаборатория Персептора, но иногда он перебирался в исследовательские центры и институты в других городах. Подстраивать командировки под график дезактив-гонок не так сложно: популярное развлечение уважали почти везде, достаточно знать расписание. Не всякая трасса была впечатляющей или с достойными условиями, но Персептор все же старался посещать лучшие мероприятия. 

Миражу не нравились ни поездки, ни сидение на трибуне. К его кислому выражению фейсплейта Персептор уже привык; такого тихоню легко было игнорировать. Он болтался рядом и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что происходящее ему отвратительно, но не возмущался открыто… Персептор слишком уважал себя, чтобы досадовать по поводу чужого глупого упрямства. 

И потом, все было не так просто. 

Объективно говоря, у недовольства были причины. Мираж все же разыскивался за преступления и старался не светиться. По мнению Персептора, теперь он казался совершенно другим мехом, но законники, случись что, не обратят внимания на то, насколько эстетичными стали формы. Изменения были незаметны в мелочах, но в общем производили совершенно иное впечатление; за воришку из низкого класса Миража уже никто бы не принял. Но на всякий случай они избегали Аякона, Каона и Ареи… а жаль, в последнем городе проводились очень интересные гонки. 

Еще Мираж не любил скопления мехов потому, что до сих пор не приноровился к новой броне. Даже спустя двенадцать лет он не свыкся со стандартными настройками, а постоянный контроль его утомлял. Персептор же считал, что такие тренировки полезны: или Мираж перестанет смущаться своей идеальной начинки, или научится без усилий управлять уровнем прозрачности. 

Он еще вполне может прослыть красавчиком. 

Сейчас Мираж стоял чуть позади и делал вид, что происходящее на трассе не вызывает у него ни капли энтузиазма. Ему становилось все труднее обманывать себя: он следил за проносящимися мимо гонщиками с возрастающим вниманием и часто бросал взгляд на экраны, хотя не поддавался всеобщей эйфории. Его трудно было сбить с толку или отвлечь, это упорство по-своему подкупало. 

Они были в Нионе, на традиционном Взрывном ралли, стояли в толпе почти у самого края заградительного поля, вернее, той узкой мерцающей полоски, которая его заменяла. На нижних уровнях города все уважение доставалось обладателям скоростных колесных альтмодов, так что даже шаниксы не помогли Персептору получить место получше, а своей репутацией он козырять не стал. Местные не считали, что в благородном занятии есть место кому-то со стационарным альтмодом, да и в небольшом городе разумнее было соблюдать инкогнито. 

Еще местные кричали, что Блерр родом из Ниона. Паразитировали на славе лучшего гонщика эпохи, хотя у них хватало своих звезд. 

Здесь было опасно, но Персептор смотрел Взрывное ралли не в первый раз. Когда приходило время, энтузиасты просто перегораживали часть улиц, распихивали где попало взрывчатку и выпускали гонщиков. В низах беспокойного Ниона такая инициатива легко сходила с рук, а шаниксы гребли все – и те, кто жил здесь, и те, кто сидел повыше. 

Обладатель размашистых дверец оттолкнул Персептора, чтобы протесниться вперед. Он был массивнее, не спортивная модель, а вполне себе пикап, но явно считал, что заслуживает лучшего обзора. Тут же Мираж подхватил Персептора под локоть и потащил назад. 

– Прекрати нервничать, – он небрежно потер ушибленное плечо. 

– Да конец уже, – возмутился Мираж. Он боялся драки, потому что меньше всего желал внимания охраны. Можно было уже и заметить, что Персептор никогда не лезет в бессмысленные конфликты! – И так ясно, что Блерр выиграет! Он всегда выигрывает!.. 

Судя по реву толпы, оставшиеся три машины стремительно приближались. Потянувшись всем корпусом вверх и активировав встроенный в оптические системы зум, Персептор уставился на трассу. Мираж замер позади, и волна зрителей, хлынув вперед, тотчас притиснула их друг к другу. 

– Почему он вообще участвует? – с оттенком зависти спросил Мираж у затылка Персептора. Ему самому наверняка казалось, что тон пренебрежительный, но… все спорткары завидовали Блерру, хотели они это признавать или нет. Блерр жил скоростью, он был ее воплощением. – Как ему не надоедает побеждать? 

– Разве тебе надоели бы удачные кражи? – бросил Персептор негромко и получил в ответ уже привычное фырчание. 

С заключения контракта прошло тридцать два года, и за это время он убедился, что Мираж никогда не признает, что хочет вернуться в это «несерьезное дело» хотя бы ненадолго. Но легко отзываться презрительно о гонщиках, когда далек от гонок. А когда бываешь на них каждый год? 

Черный автомобиль с агрессивной аэрографией в виде сверкающих языков пламени вырулил на участок первым. Еще два неслись с небольшим отставанием. С этого места их все еще было видно только на экранах, но публика уже неистовствовала. 

Персептор усмехнулся: Блерр всегда играл так, особенно на последнем круге. Он мог бы пожертвовать зрелищностью ради гарантированного успеха, здесь все-таки не Ультрикс и не Кубок Айбекса, где трасса начинена неизвестными ловушками, и всегда быть первым означает собирать их все. Нионская дезактив-гонка – простое и грубое развлечение. Заложенные организаторами мины участники успевают активировать за первые несколько кругов, так что последний напоминает безопасную прогулку. Но Блерр любил держать поклонников в напряжении. 

– Он родом отсюда, кстати, – прокомментировал Персептор для Миража. – Хот Род. Живой символ Взрывного ралли. 

– Он проиграет, – прогудел тот ему в шлем и попытался, судя по звуку, врезать особенно рьяному фанату, чтобы не напирал. – Они все проигрывают. 

Он совершенно не умел наслаждаться процессом. Жить только ради результатов так скучно! 

– Ты его еще не видел в деле… 

Пояснить Персептор не успел, Хот Род отлично справился с демонстрацией. Он активировал две встроенные установки сзади, и на рычащего ему в самый бампер серебристо-белого соперника в буквальном смысле полился напалм. Огонь мгновенно охватил облегченный светлый корпус спорткара, а Хот Род газовал, оставляя крутящегося соперника позади. До бокса, где небольшое возгорание могли бы потушить товарищи по команде, было далеко, да и не спасло бы это гонщика, превратившегося в факел. На Взрывном ралли не было тех условий, которые обеспечивали организаторы Кубка Айбекса, «боксом» здесь являлся первый попавшийся ангар, и едва ли там нашелся бы брандспойт, который помог бы совладать с таким пожаром. 

Блерр, шедший последним, влетел в огненную полосу, и всеобщее волнение стало физически осязаемым. 

Дым и огонь мешали видимости, но ни с чем нельзя перепутать звук, с которым сталкиваются два гонщика. Персептора и Миража вновь подтолкнули вперед, и они мгновенно оказались в опасной близости от края «зрительской трибуны». Вылететь отсюда на трассу, прямо в пылающий след, оставленный Хот Родом, было проще простого. 

Мираж крепко вцепился в его пояс. Самому Персептору было не до равновесия. Он никогда не был так близко к настоящему столкновению! Тренировки и тесты в рабочих условиях – совсем иное! И смотреть с безопасного расстояния – тоже. Он улавливал пьянящий запах горящей проводки и плавящегося металла. Он видел… чувствовал, как Блерр пронесся прямо перед ним. Чемпиона сопровождали поток ветра, гарь и черный дым. Он мчался с такой скоростью, что нельзя было разглядеть, насколько серьезно он горит. 

Кто-то слева свалился, не устояв на краю пошатывающейся трибуны, наскоро сооруженной на этом перекрестке. Нионские трибуны – словно баррикады, вырастали и разрушались с такой же скоростью, с какой возникают и рассеиваются бунты. Свалился – и рухнул на серебристый спорткар, обесточенный жестким столкновением с Блерром. Как всегда, тот выпил жизнь из очередного обреченного соперника, похитил его скорость… так ведь говорят, да?.. 

Король дезактивов всегда кого-нибудь забирает. Персептор сам не знал, делал это Блерр специально или просто никогда не жалел о случайностях… В шлак раздумья. Это было невероятно. 

Серебристый взорвался – добрался ли огонь до баков, было ли этому виной падение зрителя или что-то еще – жаркая волна обрушилась на Персептора вместе с чужими криками. Никто не паниковал – все были в восторге. Все стояли здесь, потому что обожали взрывы. 

Ралли полностью оправдало свое название. 

– Фраг! – Мираж отчего-то совсем сильно дернул его назад. – Пошли отсюда! 

Персептор рассеянно взглянул в сторону и обнаружил, что острый кусок каркаса серебристого гонщика – новичок, продержался долго, но даже его имени никто не запомнит – вонзился в голову того самого пикапа, что недавно спихнул Персептора с его места. Энергон стекал по выпяченному подбородку, но не все вокруг хотя бы заметили, что кто-то умер. 

Датчики еще регистрировали острый запах скорости, гари и смерти. Мираж затряс его за плечо… что ему нужно? Почему… 

– Сейчас здесь будет охрана! Пошли, пошли, да приди ты в себя! 

Персептор слышал его как сквозь синтевату. Трасса все еще горела. Где детали зрителя, а где – гонщика, не разобрать. 

– Блерр, – губы сами сложились в улыбку. 

Он как будто издевается. Как будто всегда делает ему сюрпризы. Нет, это иллюзия, лишь совпадения, но… Каждая гонка – маленький подарок. Зрелище, которое невозможно не оценить. 

Мираж выволок его сквозь толпу с трибуны. Он слишком упорствовал, а Персептор все прокручивал в голове одно столкновение за другим… и просчитывал шансы Блерра на победу. Заряд, который девятикратный чемпион Айбекса получил, забрав энергию серебристо-белого спорткара, против перегревшихся после сброса напалма систем Хот Рода. У счастливого символа подпольных нионских гонок нет ни шанса сегодня, если расчеты верны… 

Его расчеты всегда верны, как ничто во всем мире. 

Он встряхнулся, только когда понял, что шумная трибуна осталась позади. Ралли еще не закончилось. Мираж остановился, разжал наконец пальцы и перезагрузил вентиляцию. Персептору тоже пришлось – он закашлялся, обнаружив, сколько гари и пепла втянул за какие-то пару кликов. 

Новые впечатления не сравнить с теми, что он получает, наблюдая за трассой из ложи на Ультриксской гонке. Так… по-настоящему близко. Так жарко. 

– Надо убираться. Ты фонишь как… 

– Замолчи, – Персептор сфокусировал на нем взгляд. О чем он толкует? О том, что меху его альтмода лучше не торчать слишком долго на нижнем уровне Ниона, да еще и в таком состоянии? 

Самому Миражу явно не нравится местная агрессивная публика… О, да он придирчив, будто аристократ, а не неудачливый воришка! 

Невнятный ор сотен голосов слышался и отсюда. Идут последние наноклики гонки, а Мираж утащил его так далеко от экранов, что он даже не посмотрит на финиш. Конечно, если бы ему был интересен финал, можно было поискать место у белой черты, шаниксов бы хватило, но самое захватывающее происходит не там. 

Захватывающее… жаркое… восхитительное. 

Он шагнул вперед, толкая Миража в узкий закоулок. Угол, заставленный пустыми грязными контейнерами, освещал только выброшенный сломанный рекламный экран. Он валялся на одном из ящиков и искрил, изображение шло полосами, звука не было, только шипение заевшей аудиодорожки. 

Персептор прикусил палец. Казалось, не было еще случая, чтобы мысли были такими медленными. Такими зацикленными. Он видел сменяющиеся на экране фигуры – конечно же, рекламировалось Взрывное ралли. Хот Род – в языках пламени. Экран мигает. Блерр – с его фирменной широкой ухмылкой. Экран мигает. Серебристого, оказывается, звали Джестер… 

Лязг. Взрыв. Треск – огня и деталей. 

– Да ты шутишь?.. – выдавил Мираж, когда Персептор толкнул его на ящики. – Прямо здесь?! 

– М-молчи, – выдохнул он приказ и, не замечая, как дрожат пальцы, подцепил чужую дверцу, вынуждая повернуться. 

– Фрагов маньяк! 

Мираж повиновался, зло сверкнув оптикой, но… какая разница, что он думает? Насколько он сердит? Персептор взялся за колесную стойку, надавил, заставляя Миража упереться шлемом в ящики. Выбитый из колеи, тот потерял контроль над собой, и детали вернули себе стандартную полупрозрачность. Сквозь них теперь просвечивала видеопанель рекламного баннера. 

Хот Род. Блерр. Джестер. Кто-то еще, из сошедших в начале; не важно, кто. Блерр. Блерр… 

Он застонал сквозь денты – от скопившегося в нем желания, ощущения собственной слабости перед ним и от того, что раньше такая великолепная мысль не пришла ему в голову. 

– Стелс, – приказал он хрипло. Он говорил это тысячи раз – на тестах. Никогда – во время интерфейса. 

– Чт-т… 

Он обхватил Миража под бедра. Его поясной блок был узким – еще уже, чем кабина в альтмоде, – и казалось, его можно переломить одним резким движением. Он навалился сверху, остервенело тиская первые попавшиеся шарниры. Джампер обжигал паховую пластину изнутри, пока Персептор не активировал его и не всадил без промедления в подставленный порт. Мираж вскрикнул. 

– Стелс! – процессорной деятельности хватало только на односложные восклицания. 

Он продолжил подключение. Визг, с которым броня дергавшегося Миража царапала лежащий под ним экран, вместе с зацикленным потрескиванием, постукиванием, шипением сломанного звукового модуля рекламного стенда возвращали Персептора на трибуну. 

Джестер. Брейкдаун. Хот Род. Блерр!.. 

Его не беспокоило, как долго подстраиваются не готовые к интерфейсу приемные системы, какой слабый откат он получает и насколько уважаемому ученому не пристало коннектить кого попало в грязной подворотне. Миража здесь больше не было – и не требовалось даже гасить оптику, представляя то, что хотелось представить… Темно-синие бедра с горизонтальными прорезями вентиляционных решеток и размазанную по ним мутноватую маслянистую смазку. Выдающиеся турбоускорители за спиной. Массивные плечи со спойлерами вразлет… 

Мерцание сбоящего от перепадов напряжения стелс-поля Миража перебивалось сиянием рекламы. Блерр улыбался – Блерр мчался мимо – и к частой дрожи возбуждения примешивалось злое отчаяние. Скорость нельзя поймать. Вот так, нельзя взять, нельзя оставить себе… 

Или можно? Он берет сейчас. Он… 

Чужой стон едва не выбросил его из сладкой иллюзии обладания. Персептор торопливо, нервно нашарил рот Миража и демонстративно заткнул ладонью. Нет, слышать… ненастоящий голос… не его… нет, не сейчас. 

Он восклицал что-то, жадно царапая пустоту под собой, такую… горячую, прочную пустоту, пустоту, которой не нужна конкретная форма, чтобы становиться его маленькой неисполнимой мечтой. 

Пылающий огонь, мигнув, сменился улыбкой Блерра. 

Потеря контроля оказалась такой приятной! 

– Мой, – ноги подкосились, когда перехвативший приоритет интерфейс-протокол, избавляясь от скопившегося напряжения, вырубил часть систем. – Мой… 

С оборвавшимся хрипом он рухнул на Миража, когда не ожидал сам. Охваченный мстительным восторгом, он упустил приближение перезагрузки. А придя в себя, обнаружил вокруг темные ящики, окончательно раздавленную рекламную панель и Миража, выглядывающего из-за поворота на улицу. 

Понадобилось несколько кликов, чтобы вернуть трезвость мышления. 

– Я потерял голову, – признался он, спокойно встречая ненавидящий взгляд Миража. 

– Да ну, правда? – огрызнулся тот. 

– Это неподходящее место. Но мы повторим в другом, – без тени сожаления добавил Персептор. 

– Как. Я. Рад. 

А он быстро научился язвить! Как всего тридцать лет вместе могут изменить меха… 

– Будем считать, что стресс-тест пройден удовлетворительно. Перепады напряжения генератор выдерживает без труда, – Персептор вскользь взглянул на размазанные по экрану масляные следы. И немного энергона. То, что он сам начал ломать Миража, чести ему не делало, но долго переживать он не собирался. 

– Посчитай это, когда вернемся в гостиницу, – перебил Мираж. – Награждение прошло, сейчас тут все заполонят такие же психи, у которых чешутся кулаки и джамперы. Ты не хочешь им попадаться, уверяю тебя. 

– Ты всегда можешь сказать, что я твоя гайка. Ты выглядишь достойным уважения, ну, по местным меркам, – равнодушно сообщил Персептор, поднимаясь и извлекая из сабспейса быстроразлагающиеся очищающие салфетки. 

Мираж отнесся к комплименту без энтузиазма и зашагал к выезду на верхний уровень. В этом секторе Ниона почти не было пешеходных зон, однако в компании Персептора он не мог обойтись без нарушений. 

Прокрутив про себя случившееся, Персептор пришел к выводу, что все-таки сделал отличный выбор тогда, в Ультриксе. Он всегда выбирал тщательно – из десятков гонщиков, мечтавших о специалисте, на которого смогут положиться. Его устраивали те, кто имел средства, но не мог отнести себя к богачам. Те, кто не настолько глуп, чтобы убить его раньше, чем он доведет работу до конца. Такие становились зависимы на нужный срок, пока не надоедали, а после, едва все было оплачено, он избавлялся от них. 

То, что они находились в долгу, мешало им сопротивляться. Кто-то угождал ему охотно, кто-то – как Мираж, просто терпел. Не важно, что им нравилось. Они в нем нуждались. Они давали – он брал. 

Никто из них не был Блерром. Обманывать себя было глупо, но… чтобы Блерр почувствовал, что ему кто-то нужен, должно произойти нечто невероятное. А Мираж подарил ему иллюзию, которой у Персептора, привыкшего к строгому реалистичному анализу, никогда не было. 

Ощущение оказалось несравненным. 

  


***

Осколки выбитой фары хрустнули под ногой, но Мираж даже не заметил. Он стремительно подлетел к Персептору и с размаху ткнул пальцем в гладкую темно-красную пластину честплейта. 

– Ты! Ты сдвинул его мне навстречу! В последний момент! Ты убить меня хочешь?! 

Ученый ответил тем невыносимо раздражающим взглядом, который всегда сопровождал его реакцию на чужие прикосновения. Сам он терпеть не мог, когда его трогали без разрешения. 

На внутреннем экране мелькали уведомления о повреждениях и протечках. Мираж в очередной раз проходил краш-тест. Недавно Персептор выставил полю какие-то новые настройки, и с тех пор, с какой бы силой Мираж ни бился о препятствия, как бы больно ему ни было, он оставался невидимым. Это поселяло в него нетерпеливую надежду, что почти полвека рядом с фрагнутым ублюдком прожиты не зря, и что все скоро закончится, пока сегодня… 

– Стелс отключился, – Персептор протер маленькое пятно, оставленное пальцем Миража на его стекле. От брезгливого жеста, а еще – от задушенного гнева Миража заколотило. 

– Конечно! Я чуть не взорвался! 

Когда препятствие скакнуло навстречу по проложенным в полу рельсам, Миража перевернуло, и остаток пути до стены он проделал на крыше, колесами вверх. Было не до регулирования чего бы там ни было… 

– Как я и думал. Ты стал выносливее, но этот момент все еще… психологический. Ты врезался бы немногим слабее, если бы я ничего не изменил, но дело даже не в том, что тебе больно, – Персептор опустил взгляд на натекшую под Миражом лужицу энергона. – Когда ты готов к боли, ты сохраняешь стелс, однако внезапность выбивает тебя из колеи. Я должен был догадаться раньше, что раз ты аутлаер, твои способности зависят от искры не меньше, чем от физиологии. Калибровки недостаточно. 

Мираж боролся сразу со многими желаниями. Наорать на Персептора; сесть в эту самую лужу и вырубить все системы, кроме авторемонта; развернуться и найти в Ультриксе какой-нибудь ремблок, где его не сконнектят, потому что у него такая сексуальная трещина поперек бедра, что оттуда торчит проводка… Он не мог себе позволить ничего из этого. Разве что первое. Боль в разбитом корпусе уже мешала процессорной деятельности, и Миражу приходилось напоминать себе, что послать Персептора сейчас будет стоить очень дорого. 

Он чувствовал такую тяжесть и жар, что не мог понять, когда и как успел преодолеть разделявшее их с Персептором расстояние. 

– Придется тренироваться, Мираж, – услышал он. Он стоял, глядя в пол и придерживая дергающуюся руку. Что-то закоротило внутри после столкновения. 

– Под… «тренироваться» ты понимаешь… что? – едва сформулировал он. 

– Быть готовым к любым неожиданностям? Я хочу, чтобы ты мог лечь в перезарядку в стелсе, очнуться от бомбежки и остаться невидимым, – Персептор сухо улыбнулся. – У меня есть знакомый. Держит очень маленький тренировочный трек под Родионом. Хорошее место, несколько режимов препятствий, хватит надолго. Поедем туда. 

– Я… мы обсуждали… я не гонщик… 

– Трасса с ловушками, о которых ты ничего не знаешь, лучшее место, где я смогу закончить с твоей стелс-системой. Я никогда не оборудовал такие сам, так что нам нужна помощь специалиста… 

Мираж поднял ладонь. Персептор как всегда болтал уверенно, и весь Сенат не смог бы его переубедить, но Мираж понимал: если он его не одернет, то станет первым дезактивом в истории лучшего подпольного инженера-изобретателя. А может, не первым. Вдруг Персептор просто хорошо боролся со слухами? Давно стало ясно: не важно, каким он кажется правильным и скрупулезным, занудным и типичным жителем лаборатории. Не важно, как его уважают коллеги, и все такое. На самом деле он помешан на причудливых травмах и перезагружается, когда кому-то рядом пробивают башку. 

Поездка на тренировочный трек хорошо не закончится. 

– Я знаю, что ты делаешь, – собрался Мираж. – Ты натаскиваешь меня для Айбекса. Я давно догадался… Так вот. Я не справлюсь. И на смерть из-за тебя не пойду. 

Тонкая, режущая улыбка Персептора превратилась в поджатые губы. 

– Ты справишься. Иначе вложенные в тебя средства не окупятся. 

Он даже не отрицал! Вот псих! Мираж, справляясь с рвущимся потоком ругательств, сосредоточился на собственных пальцах. Те дрожали. 

Сейчас он точно ничего не сможет сделать. Можно… можно попробовать позже. Он не был убийцей – да, всякое случалось, но Мираж никогда не хотел ничьей смерти… Он даже насчет Персептора не был уверен. Кажется, граница терпения наконец-то достигнута… или нет? 

Этот мех его насиловал, но, в каком-то смысле, с его позволения. Кто мешал уйти или отказаться? Персептор поставил такие каверзные условия, что как будто работал бесплатно, хотя Мираж уже отдал ему все триста восемьдесят четыре тысячи, которые у него были. Материалы, бесконечный ремонт… это стоило дороже. Ну, если не считать интерфейс оплатой. Хотя он и был оплатой, и Мираж согласился, и пришел сам… и… 

Персептор не сможет защититься, если Мираж нападет. Хрупкий, как большинство из его класса, лишенный вооружения, постоянно открывающий спину со спокойствием меха, которого никогда не избивали. В другое время – не сейчас – достаточно будет просто ударить его посильнее. 

И скрыться. 

Можно даже не убивать! Стелс-генератор наконец-то работает почти так, как Мираж хотел. Он как-нибудь справится с внезапными отключениями сам, он… 

Мешало то же, что наверняка останавливало и многих других до него. С того момента как Персептор погрузился в исследования, он обладал абсолютной властью над корпусом и прошивкой клиента. Если Мираж сбежит, найти его по энергетической метке Персептору не составит труда, и это самое невинное, что можно предположить. В мстительности ученого Мираж не сомневался. 

А если все-таки дезактивировать его… У Персептора была «крыша», Мираж знал точно: не по давнему намеку, который мог оказаться пустой угрозой, а по тому, как часто он связывался с кем-то в Каоне. Кем-то, кто предпочитал не появляться на экране, с кем Персептор обсуждал кое-какие поставки и кому давал обещания. Опасный бизнес, который он совмещал с официальной работой, требовал особых контактов; Персептор хорошо их скрывал, но они существовали. Он допустил ровно такую утечку своих тайн, которая остановила бы любого разумного меха от покушения на его жизнь. Каонская тюрьма ждала Миража с распростертыми объятиями, а там недалеко до гладиаторской арены, рудников и прочих мест, куда он не собирался попадать. 

Оставалось полагаться на честность Персептора. Мираж никогда не слышал от гонщиков, с которыми тот работал, чтобы он хоть раз выдернул их к себе после выполнения контракта и выплаты всей обговоренной суммы. Это не значило, что они не на кончике стилуса. Что он сам окажется в безопасности, когда все закончится. Но если он попытается убить ученого, о безопасности точно не будет и речи. 

Он медленно поднял оптику. Персептор рассматривал его, склонив голову набок. 

– Ты возьмешь для меня кубок Айбекса, – сказал он таким тоном, словно Мираж рассуждал перед ним вслух. 

– Ты подготовишь меня за тридцать лет? Ты… кто ты вообще? Ты же просто зритель! – воскликнул Мираж. Голос все-таки сорвался, хотя он не хотел. – Фанат!.. 

Персептор ожесточенно взглянул на него: 

– Я очень внимательный зритель. Не недооценивай теорию, Мираж. Ты смышленый, схватываешь на лету. И еще ты – благодаря мне – быстрее и ловчее большинства участников. Ты расслабился, привыкнув, что жизнь бьет тебя только по моей команде, но мы это исправим. 

Мираж поежился. Они говорят об этом? Всерьез? 

Мысль о Кубке Айбекса вызывала смешанные чувства. Мираж не мог понять, он сомневается из-за повреждений, мешающих ясно мыслить, или потому что и правда думает, что может попробовать хотя бы продержаться до финала самой опасной дезактив-гонки Кибертрона? 

– Большинства, – повторил он. 

Он видел множество самых разных гонщиков за эти годы. Некоторые брали скоростью, а некоторые обладали смертоносными апгрейдами, отбиравшими у соперников шансы на победу. Он видел также множество глупых смертей на трассе и не хотел возвращаться, чтобы стать очередной жертвой на потеху публике. Но он видел победы – улавливал чужой азарт – вздрагивал после успешного маневра и… чувствовал вибрацию трассы так, словно стоял на ней. Словно она уходила назад под его колесами, как раньше, когда он был наивнее и восторженней. 

Кого-то он, может, и обошел бы, но не темно-синюю бестию, царствующую на Кубке Айбекса. Не Короля дезактивов. 

– Я не соперник Блерру, – скривился он. Рассчитывать на победу в Айбексе – безумие! – Если хочешь так стрясти с меня денег, просто признай это. Расторгать контракт уже поздновато, но Блерра я никогда не… 

– Значит, я зря потратил на тебя время, – перебил Персептор резко. – Выйди на трек – и узнаешь, на что способен. Если сойдешь раньше… что ж, Тракс должен был выиграть Нионскую гонку, но у него не получилось. И с ним все в порядке. Умирают на трассе только самоуверенные дураки, а ты не такой. 

Комплимент не перебил очевидного намека. Тракс расплачивался с Персептором до сих пор, а это означало, что, если Мираж не победит в Кубке Айбекса, он попадет в долговую яму. Он в жизни не награбит столько, сколько Персептор захочет за комплектующие и материалы! 

– Зачем… это… тебе? – выдавил он. 

Персептор вдруг шагнул к нему и легко перекинул его руку через свое плечо, принимая на себя вес с распоротого бедра. 

– Пойдем. Починю тебя, и начнем собираться. Я уже все устроил. 

Он не собирался отвечать, значит, расспрашивать дальше бесполезно. Мираж вцепился в крепление тубуса, чтобы рука не соскальзывала, и похромал в сторону платформы.


	4. III

Сегодня Персептор устроился не самым удобным образом. Второй раз, покупая билет на Кубок Айбекса, он выбрал место ближе к проходу, чтобы была возможность быстро уйти, спуститься вниз и покинуть ряды зрителей, не привлекая ничьего внимания. 

Организаторы гонки постоянно перекладывали и усовершенствовали трассу, и спрогнозировать, на каком витке будут развиваться особенно эффектные события, можно было по заявленным ценникам. Пятьсот лет назад Персептор выбрал место неподалеку от бокса, а сегодня оказался несколькими рядами выше. 

Это был не самый дорогой сектор, и располагался он у начала финишной прямой. Гости, стоявшие здесь, осознавали, что самые смачные аварии произойдут в стороне, но у них не было особенного выбора. Им хотелось хоть немного почувствовать сопричастность, увидеть кумиров собственной оптикой, и они платили не за комфорт и не за красивую картинку, а за ощущение – и вид, пусть и издали, на финишную черту. Будь у них больше шаниксов, они выбрали бы другие места, Персептор же взял именно это совершенно сознательно. По его прогнозам, самое невероятное зрелище за историю Кубка Айбекса развернется именно здесь. Счастливчики, стоящие вокруг него, даже не знают, насколько им повезло. 

Комментаторы представляли участников, перебивая друг друга, как будто торопясь начать гонку. Словно это от них зависело, как быстро объявят старт. 

– …Брейкдаун, кстати, отказался от участия в последний момент. Его место пустует… что ж, струхнуть не стыдно! Смертность среди участников Кубка Айбекса больше 70%… 

Персептор улыбнулся экрану. Следующим за пустым местом стоял черно-белый спорткар, производя неуловимо… скучное впечатление. Мираж не спешил с эффектными демонстрациями своих необычных возможностей, и даже его детали были обыденно непрозрачными. Жаль, некогда было сокрушаться тому, что непростая работа Персептора над его дизайном пока оставалась незамеченной. 

Однако сложно избежать внимания вовсе, если ты неизвестный гонщик и вдруг заявляешься на Кубок Айбекса. О, Мираж даже не представлял, как промывают ему шарниры болтливые комментаторы гонки. 

– …и еще один новичок, выступающий под номером 26. 

– Инкогнито? Кто знает, чего от него ждать!.. Мы с вами любим сюрпризы, друзья… 

– Кстати, ты заметил, что у него, как и у нашего чемпиона, нет команды? Одинокий и безымянный рыцарь дорог… 

– Ха! Все мы знаем, что только одному гонщику за всю историю эта тактика принесла успех. Самонадеянно, самонадеянно, Двадцать шестой… 

И все же вокруг Миража их беседа крутилась недолго. Он не выглядел мехом, от которого ждешь великих свершений, на первом круге камеры еще шли за ним по пятам, но после отвлеклись на действительно интересные события. Мираж не отставал и не рвался вперед, он сохранял осторожность, которую не любили зрители дезактив-гонок, и никто, кроме Персептора, не замечал, когда в темном дыму и ярких вспышках света он исчезал… 

…чтобы преодолеть препятствия удобным ему способом, игнорируя все правила, написанные для тех, кого можно заметить за нарушениями. 

«Переходи в стелс, только когда уверен, что внимание сосредоточено на другом участке поля. Однако ты должен засветиться на камерах на каждом кругу, иначе твоя победа будет мало стоить. Кубок Айбекса не отбирают из рук, но будут говорить: он просто стоял у финиша и поджидал Блерра, чтобы сбить его в последний момент. Верно, это гонка без правил, но я жду от тебя чистой работы, Мираж». 

О его присутствии на трассе быстро забыли и сами гонщики. Они слетали один за другим: из-за хитроумных ловушек, ярости соперников или по собственной глупости. Болт, выбитый из чужого корпуса и случайно влетевший в лобовое стекло, мог бы остановить и Миража, или россыпь шипов под колесами… Кубок Айбекса – непредсказуемая гонка. 

Персептор еще никогда так не болел за кого-то. На заре увлечения дезактив-гонками его интересовали только столкновения, не важно, кто выходил победителем. С тех пор как Блерр стал брать кубок за кубком, он приходил, чтобы насладиться его победами, и это было… совсем иное чувство. 

Он желал Миражу победы, но не был в нем уверен. К тому же, от его успеха зависело не то, в насколько приятном и возбужденном состоянии Персептор проведет вечер, а нечто большее. Так что он переминался с ноги на ногу, словно впервые пришел посмотреть на гонку, прикусывал губу, выискивая Миража среди прочих, гадая, скрылся ли он или сошел с дистанции, а никто даже не заметил. Он мог разбиться, и его корпус не нашли бы, пока кто-нибудь случайно не наткнулся бы на дезактив! 

Жаль, рискованно было оставить в нем маячок – организаторы глушили связь между участниками гонки и внешним миром. Только члены команды могли поддерживать контакт, так как у них не было достаточно общей картины, чтобы они давали советы, всерьез повлиявшие бы на расклад сил. 

Так же внимательно Персептор присматривался к Блерру. В тех редких случаях, когда камере удавалось поймать его достаточно четко, он подмечал самое важное… то, что рассказывал Миражу, когда готовил его к Кубку Айбекса. 

Мираж был внимательным слушателем. Персептор собрал огромный архив видеозаписей и аналитических данных, и они изучали их, будто историю чужих побед нужно было сдавать на экзамене в Высокую Академию. Теперь Мираж знал все уловки, которые были известны Персептору. Его стелсу не угрожали столкновения, серьезные повреждения, даже возгорания внутри, если их вовремя изолировать. 

Чужого опыта у него было в достатке, ему не хватало только собственного. Но когда-то он все же гонял, новый двигатель подарил ему отличную скорость, а умение выбирать момент, важное на стелс-миссиях, оказалось кстати и тут. Каждый успешно завершенный Миражом круг заставлял искру Персептора сокращаться в сладком предвкушении. 

Он предупреждал, чтобы Мираж ни в коем случае не выходил на вираж один на один с опытными гонщиками, и особенно с Блерром. Выиграть Кубок Айбекса он мог только подлостью и обманом, но разве не затем организуются дезактив-гонки без правил? 

Ты ждешь чего-то, от тебя остаются одни выкрученные на максимум сенсоры… И твои ожидания взрываются в самый неожиданный момент. 

– Два гонщика идут с огромным отрывом от остальных! – у одного из комментаторов голос звучал тонко и немного пискляво. Ему стоило бы откалибровать вокалайзер. – Рикошета и Дитура можем уже не считать, так что… вот они, наши претенденты на победу! 

– Кто-то сомневался, что Блерр всерьез настроен взять десятый кубок? – хохотнул его коллега. Их едва было слышно за всеобщим гулом и ревом двигателей. – Но Хот Род все-таки звезда Ниона, хотя – вы все слышали – в этом сезоне Блерр сделал его на Взрывном ралли. 

– О, мы знаем, у этих двоих свои счеты… Но когда победа на Взрывном ралли значила что-то в Айбексе, приятель? Есть только здесь и сейчас, и пока Хот Род впереди. Как думаешь, вдруг Король дезактивов немного устал? Сдал позиции? 

Они так раздражающе трещали… Почему их болтовню транслировали на полной громкости? Персептор впился взглядом в экран. Конечно же, перечислявшие имена комментаторы просто забыли о Мираже. О Двадцать шестом, который только что отметился на камерах позади Блерра. Тот участок дороги был покрыт мелкой пылью, взмывавшей, когда машины проносились мимо, и Мираж успешно выехал из-под ее покрова, мерцая только-только отключившимся стелс-полем, чтобы подмигнуть габаритными огнями камерам и снова нырнуть в зону плохой видимости. 

Его сервоприводы и вентиляторы забиты песком – испытание на прочность, которое пересобранный Персептором гонщик должен был выдержать. Даже Блерр справлялся, а уж он-то давно не подтягивал шарниры – это можно было заметить, просматривая в замедленной записи эпизоды с его гонок в последние годы. Скорее всего, он сам на это не обращал внимания… 

Черно-лиловый гонщик с аэрографией на капоте не сбавлял скорость, а Блерр по привычке играл с противником, отставая совсем ненамного. Они оба уже видели желанный кубок… нет, все трое видели. 

– Вы только посмотрите! Он же горит! – захлебываясь восторгом, хором вскричали комментаторы. – Это какой-то трюк?! 

Хот Род и правда вспыхнул – весь корпус заполыхал, но Персептор мгновенно понял, что огонь пожирает специальное покрытие, которым обработаны пластины. Рискованный шаг вызвал у него одобрительный кивок и заставил приподняться на мысках, поскольку живой факел как раз выезжал на видимый ему участок гонки. 

Это было попыткой защититься от Блерра, не дать ему забрать чужой заряд, чтобы выжать еще больше оборотов из двигателя. Вот только Блерр не знал, что такое осторожность или забота о своей безопасности. Он чиркнул по чужой дверце с безрассудством вечного любимца фортуны, огонь перекинулся на него, но полученного заряда должно было хватить до финиша. Черта, за которой стоял десятый кубок, была уже близко. 

Персептор сцепил пальцы позади, выгибая спину. Все вокруг кричали имя Блерра, все ждали, что он легендарным скачком окажется за чертой, но случилось нечто иное. 

И в этом не было загадки для профессионального инженера. Когда Блерр отнимал чей-то заряд, его скорость возрастала. Но уже лет двести как во время первого рывка он был не способен регулировать направление. Вспышка напряжения блокировала управление, поэтому он нападал, только когда впереди не было препятствий. Блерр играл с собой слишком долго, чтобы остаться неуязвимым и совершенным, и по-прежнему игнорировал возможную опасность. Он просто подстроился под новые требования своих систем, в то время как мог бы контролировать их. 

Персептору показалось, что мир действительно замер. Его мгновение продлилось вечность: вынырнув из черного дымного следа, который Хот Род оставлял за собой, Мираж лишь слегка задел бампер Блерра. Он, возможно, даже попал под воздействие поля, но главное – сбил направление, и темно-синий кар вылетел на траекторию горящего соперника. Заторможенный, тот попробовал избежать столкновения, но все равно не успел. Они вылетели в кювет вместе. 

Взрыв невнятного рева Персептор проигнорировал. Не смотрел он и на Миража. Черно-белый спорткар с подпаленной вмятиной на левом крыле уверенно двигался к финишу, комментаторы галдели, такие же растерянные, как и весь Айбекс сейчас. 

В эти клики Персептора интересовал только Блерр. 

Хот Род все-таки не врезался в стену, а вот Блерр с невероятным ускорением влетел в нее, перевернулся, и его протащило вдоль ребристой железной стены. Уже там, за пределами гонки, он трансформировался – изменение формы позволяло немного погасить скорость, – однако не смог даже приподняться. 

Персептор увидел, как измятый корпус всеобщего кумира безвольно рухнул. Его проводка продолжала гореть, подергивались конечности, не то из-за сокращения сервоприводов, не то из-за пожара. 

Хот Род тоже трансформировался. Его плечи полыхали уже слабо – с них белой пленкой сползали остатки покрытия, которое он так ловко использовал, но которое не помогло ему победить. 

Он метнулся к Блерру и в ярости несколько раз успел ударить его, пока подоспевшие члены команды не оттащили их. 

Персептор развернулся и пошагал прочь с трибуны. 

  


***

Кубок Айбекса до сих пор казался нематериальным, хотя Мираж сжимал его в руках. Гладкий металл с гравировкой холодил горячие ладони. Теперь, когда больше не нужно было гнать, выдавливая из движка последние силы, время словно остановилось. 

Комментаторы кричали что-то про невероятную победу, про таинственного новичка, свергнувшего Короля дезактивов, про начало новой эпохи… все одновременно и смазывалось, и воспринималось очень четко. Громкие слова – яркий свет направленных на него софитов – тысячи вокалайзеров, произносящих его номер… и искривленное отражение в золотистом боку кубка. 

Мираж никогда не хотел оказаться в центре внимания. По крайней мере, он так думал. Теперь, именно в эти клики, он сомневался. Может быть, на самом деле он хотел, но раньше отрицал это? Да, он никогда не гнался за проходящей, безумной, полученной в микроне от смерти славой… но почему тогда так приятно стоять здесь? Знать, что ты играл честно – по крайней мере, с точки зрения остальных – и выиграл? 

Он представить не мог, что его имя – вернее, его счастливый номер – впишут в историю Кубка Айбекса, и он улыбался – камерам, мехам на трибунах… а также тому, что все закончилось. Он выполнил свою часть сделки. 

Бесполезно было взглядом искать Персептора, и не потому, что тот никогда не покупал место у финиша. Скорее всего, он уже нашел себе подходящую фрагнутую на голову компанию, чтобы отпраздновать исполнение своей мечты. Он ведь мечтал о поражении Блерра; Мираж не знал, почему, и не хотел знать. Возможно, потому что именно это имя иногда вырывалось из вокалайзера Персептора, когда тот приказывал уйти в стелс во время коннекта и молчать до самой перезагрузки. Возможно, потому что мечтал увидеть именно неуязвимого темно-синего гонщика выброшенным за пределы трассы, смятым и обгоревшим. 

Какая разница? 

Мираж не знал, выжил ли Блерр; он не хотел его убивать, но участники дезактив-гонки никогда не оборачиваются. 

Да, еще вопрос, кто взял этот кубок, безызвестный гонщик, выступавший в Айбексе под номером 26, или ученый, в жизни не ощущавший, как ветер бьет в лобовое стекло и как упруго подпрыгивают колеса на малейших неровностях трассы. Но никто никогда не задастся этим вопросом. 

Мираж четко осознавал, что зрители ждут от него чего-то. Хотят, чтобы он ответил им, дал им повод любить его еще сильнее. Болеть за него и дальше… 

Он ведь не выйдет на трассу снова. Очень скоро его начнут искать. Мираж не назвался своим именем, заявляясь на гонку, но если бы такая мелочь когда-либо останавливала полицию, ни один преступник не попадал бы в шахты. Нет, его в любом случае будут разыскивать теперь, после того, как камеры обшарили фокусами каждый сантиметр его корпуса, и этот кубок останется единственным. Момент никогда не повторится. 

Мираж поднял кубок над головой, повышая прозрачность брони до максимума. Свет играл на гранях пластин, и проходил насквозь, оставляя лишь тонкий темный силуэт. 

Сегодня публика любила его за то, что он сбросил с пьедестала ее прежнего кумира. Подарил эмоции, которых зрители не ожидали. Он не должен их разочаровать. Камеры двигались, снимая его со всех сторон, и он позволил им пристрастно изучить свой стильный дизайн, созданный Персептором, оценить мощный двигатель, обдуваемый кулерами, движение лопастей которых можно было разглядеть. 

И – под восторженный рев – исчез вместе со своим трофеем, чтобы никогда больше не появиться. 

  


***

В Кубке Айбекса любое поражение бесславное. Второго места не существует. Не важно, как хорош ты был, проиграв, ты не опускаешься на ступень ниже, а падаешь на самое дно. И Блерр упал – свергнутый черно-белым выскочкой, который взялся на пути ниоткуда, чьего имени никто не слышал… одним из новичков! Он даже не казался серьезным соперником – Блерр половину гонки вовсе не видел его и думал, что черно-белый сошел в начале! 

Глухая ярость мешалась с беспомощным отчаянием, а еще – с истерикой системы саморемонта. Диагностика загоняла Блерра в дезактив интенсивностью, с которой вспыхивали новые сообщения об отказах. Импульс, захваченный им у Хот Рода, так и не был реализован, и когда Двадцать шестой толкнул его, а потом подрезал, когда пришлось скинуть скорость, чтобы не разбиться насмерть. Тогда его чуть не разорвало изнутри. 

Истощение и боль в сломанном корпусе едва позволили ему доковылять до бокса. Арендованный перед гонкой, он все еще принадлежал Блерру; там можно было спрятаться от камер, упивающихся его слабостью, пронырливых журналистов, потерявших страх фанатов и недоброжелателей, которым захочется вцепиться в него, поскольку раньше они не могли, а теперь… 

Он остался Черной дырой, но больше не был Королем дезактивов. То, что прежнее уважение и опаска развеялись вместе с репутацией непобедимого гонщика, стало ясно, когда первый же добравшийся до него падальщик, судя по темно-синим нарисованным полосам на фейсплейте, его поклонник, жадно вцепился в истекающего энергоном Блерра. Может, он и преклонялся перед девятикратным чемпионом Айбекса еще несколько кликов назад, но теперь поверженный гонщик, у которого даже нет команды, стал возможным трофеем. Мехи Биттера, охранявшие периметр, отвлеклись на Хот Рода, и – фраг! – отбраковок реально собирался отломать от Блерра кусочек, пока тот переживал шок от первого за тысячелетие поражения. Раньше, чем охрана подскочила, Блерр забрал заряд у нарушившего границы зрителя. Это чуть не прикончило его самого, нейросеть горела до сих пор, а замыкания вызвали короткую агонию, но он все-таки смог дойти до безопасного места и запереть ворота. 

Он не знал, что делать. С рычанием он опустился на пол рядом с запасом энергона, который ждал его здесь, чтобы он мог подзарядиться после скоростного заезда. После победы. Сейчас заправляться точно нельзя. До коллапса искры дело, может, не дойдет, но у него больше не получалось трансформироваться, а корпус часто дрожал. Охладитель протекал и тут же выпаривался. Сжатый кулак постукивал по вывернутому бедру. 

Он проиграл! Он так давно не проигрывал! С тех пор как он научился управлять чужой энергией, он мчался вперед, преодолевая испытание за испытанием, оставляя проигравших позади… 

Что делать после поражения? 

Или он не заметил, что оглох, и сигнал с датчиков восприятия наконец-то начал полноценно обрабатываться, или экран, висевший на стене бокса, почему-то включился сам, но овации публики ворвались в общую картину лишь сейчас. Блерр уже и не помнил, когда смотрел трансляцию церемонии награждения в прямом эфире. 

Двадцать шестой сверкал в лучах прожекторов, поднимая над головой кубок… Кубок Блерра. Он всегда был кубком Блерра! 

– Вор! – Блерр в ярости швырнул запечатанным кубом в экран. По поверхности прошла трещина, выплеснувшийся энергон стал причиной короткого замыкания, но трансляция не вырубилась, а пошла сильными помехами. 

Боль отдалась в плече, и Блерр понял, что рука выскочила из сустава. Ржа! 

– Ты разучился проигрывать, – сказал кто-то рядом очень тихо. 

Блерр подумал, что даже не способен защищаться, и злость от этого только возросла. В ближайшее время все будут прыгать вокруг Двадцать шестого; сюда, может, заглянут охранники после гонки. У дверей скопится толпа охочих до чужих падений журналистов, но внутрь никто не попадет, и счастливчик, подстерегший его здесь, сможет сделать с раздавленным кумиром, что пожелает. 

Он впился взглядом в незваного гостя. Тот, должно быть, проскользнул раньше, узнав код замка. Охрану и прежде подкупали, Биттер заботился о репутации и вышвыривал ненадежных мехов прочь, если тех ловили на горячем, но кто-то всегда оказывался слаб. 

А Блерру сегодня досталась участь самого слабого. Он исподлобья пялился на подошедшего темного меха. Что тот собирается делать? 

– Позволишь? – тот опустился на колени рядом, но на уважительном расстоянии. – Я могу тебя стабилизировать. 

– Ты что, медик? – Блерр недоверчиво рассматривал чужой фейсплейт. Традиционной белой с красным раскраски и крестов не наблюдалось, а значит, принадлежность меха к врачам была весьма сомнительна. – Работаешь на Биттера? Онтебяприслал? 

– Нет. Но я могу тебя отремонтировать. 

– Язаплачу, – хрипло сказал Блерр. – Несомневайся. 

Он не брал команду не потому, что не мог позволить себе роскошь делиться шаниксами с кем-то еще. Он просто… просто не представлял, что пьедестал однажды покачнется. 

Гладкая отполированная броня, выведенная вдоль стекла на честплейте подсветка – без единой царапинки… у невесть откуда взявшегося медика не было ни колес, ни крыльев, только выступающая труба на плече. Блерр привык оценивать окружающих по скорости, которую те способны развить, но этот точно был стационарным. Слишком компактно сложен, чтобы оказаться транспортом на гравитационной подушке… впрочем, трансформируйся он хоть в шкаф! Если он маньяк или просто придурок, деньги его не остановят! 

Но Блерр все равно не доберется отсюда до медблока незамеченным. Хромать и дрожать под прицелом камер он не собирался. Он лучше дезактивируется тут один, чем позволит еще раз увидеть себя раздавленным… 

– Выровняй вентиляцию, – попросил мех, подсаживаясь ближе и извлекая инструменты из сабспейса. – Мне придется подключиться к твоей медпанели. Дай мне доступ, пожалуйста. 

Блерр скрипнул дентами. Что ему остается? 

– Кто ты такой? – он откинул голову на ящики. 

Медик – или кто он там – попытался отжать крышку медпанели, но та, видимо, застряла во время аварии. Пальцы осторожно прощупывали ее по периметру. Выражение его фейсплейта Блерр с такого ракурса не видел. 

– Не помнишь меня? – спросил черный мех. В спокойном голосе все-таки промелькнуло сожаление. В шланг чуть выше бедра вонзилась игла – Блерр и заметить не успел, откуда взялся шприц. 

– А должен? – процедил он. Большинство мехов, которых он видел мельком, мгновенно смазывались, а вскоре исчезали из памяти. Если он когда-то насолил этому типу, что ж, вот и отличная возможность взыскать все долги! Блерр даже не в состоянии выкачать энергию из того, кто лапает его корпус. 

– Твой пятый Кубок Айбекса, – отложив шприц, мех слегка постучал пальцами по трубке, разгоняя энергон. – Ты повредил аккумулятор. Я предложил помощь… тебе стоило принять ее тогда. Не скажу, что сегодня ты проиграл из-за того повреждения, но определенно – из-за своей самонадеянности. 

Блерр дернулся, когда мех прижал его поврежденное плечо ладонью, а другой рукой взялся за защитную пластину над медпанелью, расшатывая ее. Боль усилилась, однако Блерру не удавалось на ней сосредоточиться. Что бы ему ни ввели, работала эта штука так же быстро, как его генератор… 

Наверное, другого способа открыть шлакову панель не было, но Блерру показалось, что мех улыбается. Тот… забавный нерд, которого он чуть не погасил пятьсот лет назад? Искра Блерра тревожно запульсировала. О, это точно не помощь. 

Блерр собрался прорычать ему, чтобы он убирался, но тут же осознал, как жалко это прозвучит. 

– Не помнишь?.. 

– Помню, – огрызнулся он. – Ты… тебя… – он запнулся. 

– Персептор, – подсказал тот. – Конечно, не помнишь. Думаю, и более близкие знакомые предлагали тебе помощь, но даже им ты отказывал, – он дернул руку назад и спокойно отложил пластину. Вывернутые крепления говорили, что так просто вернуть ее на место не получится. Мех подтянул пару шнуров для инфоконтакта к медпанели Блерра и улыбнулся: – И вот, нашелся тот, кто тебя сделал на твоем же поле. Какие планы? 

– Идившлак, – Блерр приглушил вокалайзер, чтобы не застонать. Открыть информационный доступ болту, который уже второй раз подстерегает его после травмы? Ну уж нет! 

Правда, поздновато пинаться; весь корпус потяжелел, а каждое движение отдавалось болью. Персептор переложил его на бок и исчез из поля зрения. 

– Я могу тебя взломать, – продолжил он говорить прежним спокойным тоном. – Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты понял свою ошибку сам. Ты… ты хорош, Блерр. Само по себе поражение не сделало тебя хуже. Твои таланты остались прежними, твоя скорость, черная дыра в твоем честплейте, – шорох движения чужой ладони по поврежденной руке выдавал, что Персептор слегка поглаживает его плечо. Больше Блерр ничего не чувствовал, хотя еще недавно в месте выбитого шарнира как будто все трещало и зудело. 

– Я оказался хуже безымянного выскочки, – слова сами вырвались. Рецепторы во рту чувствовали горечь, как будто переработанный энергон пошел через верхний шлюз. 

– Может, он не пренебрегал достойным ремонтом? – усмехнулся Персептор. – Не упрямься, сними файерволы. Я не хочу начинать с насилия. 

– Начинать – что? 

Персептор глубоко провентилировал: 

– Ты уже на шестом Кубке истощил свою энергосеть. С тех пор каждый глоток энергии, который ты получал от соперников, убивал тебя. Теперь… придется менять систему полностью… – чужая рука спустилась Блерру на честплейт. Персептор склонился к аудиодатчику: – Где ты проходишь техобслуживание? У старых приятелей? Нет, тогда тебя давно вычислили бы соперники. Я знал бы, – голос Персептора дрожал. Блерр сосредоточенно смотрел прямо перед собой, чувствуя, как странное, неудобное, но не болезненное объятие сжимается. – Значит, в первом попавшемся ремблоке подальше отсюда, где тебя не узнают, не потребуют втридорога, не попытаются разобрать на запчасти, не сдадут журналистам? 

– Шлаковсталкер… 

Боль совсем ушла. Он и не заметил, в какой наноклик расслабился и пустил Персептора хозяйничать в настройках его систем жизнеобеспечения. Те все равно не справлялись, а когда управление перехватил Персептор и взял на себя часть функций, стало легче. Блерр больше не чувствовал каждую свою вмятину, словно в нее врез _а_ лась дрель. 

– Да, ты никому не доверяешь, хотя и любишь покутить. Однако ты лучше меня знаешь, что твои прокладки не справляются с износом, их приходится менять постоянно, но с каждым разом они превращаются в ошметки все быстрее. Масло уже не раз проливалось на трассе после сильных столкновений. Ты ведь чудом не взорвался, когда Хот Род поджег тебя в Нионе. Помню, как ты дымился… Проводка менялась бессистемно и не выдерживает скачков, конвертеры перегреваются, и ты травишь себя выхлопами больше, чем наркотиками. 

– Вижу я, чтотебенадо, – Блерр притушил оптику. Ему самому требовалось только собраться с силами, чтобы запустить генератор, а дальше он как-нибудь разберется с этим шарлатаном. То есть, конечно, Персептор избавил его от ужасных ощущений, но это беспорядочное притирание сзади нельзя было истолковать двояко, а в сочетании с посылом «я знаю о тебе все» и вовсе напоминало шантаж. 

– Предвзят ли я? Конечно, – Персептор задевал губами шлем, когда говорил. – Но я опираюсь не только на свои чувства, но и на факты, которые и тебе хорошо известны. Ты похищаешь чужую энергию, а за счет своей до финиша уже не дойдешь. Раньше – доходил, но не теперь. На ослабленную конструкцию резкий приток энергии воздействует не так уж положительно. Каждый раз, когда ты врезаешься в кого-то, чтобы забрать его заряд, твои аккумуляторы рискуют не выдержать, и тогда капот разлетится вдребезги раньше, чем ты успеешь что-то сделать. Ты изнашиваешься. Поэтому ты проиграл. 

Он уверенно погладил Блерра по залитому маслом бедру. Паховый щиток сам сдвинулся – когда управляешь чужим корпусом, участие хозяина деталей вовсе не обязательно. Персептор отдал это указание за него. 

А еще он был прав. 

– Ты наблюдательный, – выдавил Блерр. – И что теперь? Будешь угрожать мне, что раструбишь об этом на весь Кибертрон? Я уже проиграл!.. Хочешь трахнуть – трахни и отъебись! 

– Ох, Блерр. Ты слишком… страстный. Не торопись… Замри и подумай… раз выдался такой шанс. Тебя выкинули с трассы, но не из гонок, – Персептор продолжал ерзать сзади, поглаживая детали, но не подключался и даже не стонал, хотя движения становились все резче и сильнее. – Может быть, Двадцать шестой тоже оказался наблюдательным… Но ты ведь звезда дезактив-гонок, Блерр! Ты позволишь ему забрать твой приз и уйдешь – или вернешься и надерешь ему выхлоп?.. 

Его болтовня невероятно раздражала. Конечно, он вернется! Надо только собрать… собрать себя заново. Откалибровать генератор. Этот озабоченный черный отбраковок прав, хотя у него даже времени просканировать Блерра не было. Если он все это понял, будучи просто зрителем на гонках… 

– Я бы начал с того, что ты добавляешь в энергон, – протянул Персептор с едва слышной вибрацией в голосе. Скоро и статика сорвется с глоссы. – Если хочешь травить себя, стоит делать это разумно. 

– Тыдолготам? – перебил Блерр зло. Усталый голос звенел в пустом боксе. Все-то Персептор знает: и про присадки, и про аккумуляторы! Но, похоже, никак не сообразит, куда совать джампер. – Я. Сказал. Трахни. И. Отъебись! 

Персептор ткнулся в него шлемом и замер на клик. Его вентиляция горячо щекотала шейные кабели, а пальцы не переставали шарить по корпусу, следуя вдоль свежих трещин и поглаживая подпалины. 

– Я тебя отремонтирую, как обещал. И я тебя с-с-с… сконнекчу, потому что, разумеется, я этого хочу. М-м… Н-но ты выслушаешь мое предложение по перестройке, прежде чем… ах-х… принять решение. Я очень хорошо изучил тебя, Блерр. Твои слабые и сильные стороны… То, как ты ведешь себя… на трассе, – Блерр теперь слышал постанывание сзади. Все эти ужасающе монотонные речи Персептор явно произносил с трудом. Фраг, он и правда собирается заняться интерфейсом раньше, чем ремонтом! – Первый попавшийся недоконструктор из задрипанного ремблока не вернет тебе Кубок Айбекса… Я сделаю для тебя… все, что в моих… – он сбивался, но упорно продолжал говорить, – в моих… 

– Валяй, – оборвал его Блерр. 

Это было не худшим предложением в сложившейся ситуации. Тем более что Блерр собирался выдавить из наглого шарка искру, как только оклемается и сможет выдрать чужие провода из медпанели. 

Да ни одному конструктору Блерр и не доверил бы изучить схемы своего генератора! А уж особенно – психу, выслеживавшему его добрую тысячу лет! 

Инфосоединение доносило до него эхо чужого восторженного возбуждения, а боль все не возвращалась, хотя энергон продолжал просачиваться сквозь трещины, а искра – нервно сокращаться. Персептор подключился мягко, не заняв и половины портов – любая мощная вспышка спровоцировала бы пожар внутри сломанного корпуса. Блерр вырубил вокалайзер, чтобы не стонать, но Персептор тут же снял блокировку. 

Он хотел слышать. 

Валяться безвольным куском металлолома под восхищенно постанывающим придурком было до отвращения неприятно, но нейросеть после ударной порции болевых ощущений воспринимала мягкую стимуляцию как ласку. Персептор мешал блокировать сигналы удовольствия, которое приносил массаж после дичайшего напряжения. Его пальцы порхали по краю левой, свернутой набок турбины, проникали между разошедшимися деталями на поясном блоке, впивались в мешанину обломков под честплейтом. Желания Блерра были ему безразличны, он прогонял импульсы в комфортном ему плавном ритме и невероятно, невероятно бесил этой медлительностью. Если он так мечтал сконнектить Блерра, то чего ждал? 

Блерр всегда нервничал, когда партнеры – желанные или нет, не важно – так тормозили. 

Персептору как будто достаточно было трогать и гладить, а то и вовсе смотреть, как он вздрагивает, да слушать болезненный лязг. Энергообмен нарастал изматывающе плавно, и Блерр перезагрузился только потому, что их с Персептором напрямую связывали инфокабели. Не улавливай он каждую вспышку в чужой нейросети так остро, как свою, он бы даже не заметил, что кто-то его коннектит. 

Персептор же выпал в куда более глубокий ребут. От избытка счастья, вероятно. Блерр дождался, пока оптика сфокусируется, брезгливо сплюнул маслом, решительно оттолкнулся, переворачиваясь, царапая отогнутыми деталями чужой честплейт, и прижался всем корпусом. В шлак чужие спутавшиеся перекрутившиеся интерфейс-провода, он их потом отдерет. 

Обычно хватало мимолетного касания, чтобы забрать чужой заряд, но не сейчас; сейчас он устал, он разбит, и… напоследок Персептор в полной мере прочувствует объятия своего кумира. Блерр будет держать его, пока он не остынет! 

С кривой мстительной улыбкой он выпутался из чужих инфокабелей, чтобы Персептор не успел остановить его, и запустил генератор. Перепад температуры внутри ошпарил нейросеть, Блерр вздрогнул, выгнулся, но не сдвинулся с места. В первый раз он простил недоумка, но теперь тот зашел слишком далеко, и… 

Алая оптика вспыхнула. Прошив Блерра взглядом, предполагаемая жертва покачала головой, а после спокойно, неторопливо оперлась на локоть, приподнимаясь. 

Блерра пронзила паника. Он тратил последние крупицы собственного заряда, чтобы выкачать Персептора досуха, но ничего не получал. Еще никогда генератор не работал вхолостую, физический контакт всегда означал успех… 

– Не получится, – шепнул Персептор, взял его за запястье и заставил лечь на спину. Турбины тут же заныли. – Твое поле больше на меня не действует. 

Фраг! Как? Как возможно, что он… что… 

Блерр забился в короткой истерике; запуск протокола обычно означал, что он получит заряд и станет сильнее, быстрее, мощнее. Корпус, даже разбитый и частично сгоревший, ждал этого, но запас энергии лишь стремительно истощался. 

– Отключи, пока совсем не вырубился, – прозвучал строгий приказ. 

Паника мешала сосредоточиться. Послушавшись, Блерр обмяк на полу, втянув голову в плечи и испуганно сжавшись. Поле ведь работало, точно работало, работало как надо! Но Персептор даже не вздрогнул, он ничего не почувствовал, он… 

– Мне пришлось обезопасить себя. Я не думал, что придется раскрывать карты раньше времени… теперь ты решишь, что я собирался тебя шантажировать, – Персептор гулким шумом вентиляции выразил сожаление. Тем временем кончики его пальцев лениво, будто сами собой прощупывали острый край пробитых фар. – Чем ты думал, когда включал генератор, Блерр? Куда тебе столько энергии, когда половина цепей разорвана? Ты бы сам себя убил! 

Слыша заботу сквозь пелену отчаяния и ненависти, Блерр начинал понимать, чем все закончится. Если он хочет вернуться на дезактив-гонки и заставить всех навсегда забыть Двадцать шестого, ему нужно остаться неуязвимым. Мех, открывший технологию, позволяющую защититься от отбирающего энергию поля, ставил эту неуязвимость под вопрос. 

Персептор обладал знаниями, способными отобрать у Блерра шанс получить когда-нибудь десятый кубок. 

– К-как… ты… 

– Я ученый. Один раз ты использовал свою способность на мне, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я понял принцип, – он погладил испачканную в гари поцарапанную щеку. Блерр дернул головой. – Теперь я генерирую реверсивное поле, отталкивающее твое. 

Боль, используя лазейку после перегрузки цепей, возвращалась. Персептор снова подсоединился к медпанели, но нейросеть уже ныла по всему корпусу, а ошибки заполняли логи. Говорить было трудно: 

– Если… понял ты… 

– О. Нет, Блерр, я – лучший, – мягко возразил Персептор, верно угадывая, что он собирался сказать. Попытка убийства его не задела, словно Блерр имел право немного посердиться после того, как им воспользовались. – И тебя я тоже могу сделать лучше. Вижу, я завладел твоим вниманием? – он навис, вывернув Блерру ногу так, что сервопривод жалобно заскрипел. – Уверяю тебя, я не собираюсь торговать этой технологией… даже если ты откажешься со мной сотрудничать. Но сначала выслушай мое предложение. 

– Никто. Не. Должен. Заполучитьтвоиразработки! – борясь со смятением, потребовал Блерр. Лежать сломанным и выставлять условия было странно, но если… если Персептор так хочет с ним работать… если фрагов психопат, зажавший его в угол, так хочет… 

– Разумеется. Я сделал поле только для себя. Но ты тоже не узнаешь, как оно работает, прости. 

Он врал? Может быть. Но все же, если он смог собрать и установить себе такую штуку, всего раз став жертвой Блерра… наверное, он толковый инженер. И, шлак, прекрасный переговорщик. Что противопоставишь таким аргументам? 

– Наклонись, – Блерр сузил оптику. 

Персептор внимательно смотрел в ответ. Конденсат на его шлангах и запах разогретой смазки напоминал о том, как он был возбужден совсем недавно. Блерр не помнил неудачника, которого пятьсот лет назад избил в этом же боксе, но, кажется, тогда он не был так хорошо… вооружен, пусть только знаниями и словами. Однако прокачавшийся неудачник остался его одержимым поклонником. Это было единственной картой, которая – в нынешнем состоянии – у Блерра осталась. 

– Наклонись, – повторил он нетерпеливо. – Ну? 

Когда остроносый фейсплейт оказался достаточно близко, Блерр, вытянув шею, решительно и жадно впился в приоткрытые губы. Персептор вздрогнул всем корпусом и спустя наноклик напряжения невнятно застонал в чужой рот. Его руки подломились, но он все равно постарался не придавить сломанные детали. Блерр видел, как его оптика почти потухла, и чувствовал жадное движение чужой глоссы, щекочущей рецепторы внутри. 

Влюбленных фанатов у Блерра было много, но так далеко, как этот, еще никто не заходил. И учитывая, какие у него козыри, стоило послушать, что он предложит, а уже после – принимать решение, кончать его по-тихому за все, что случилось сегодня, или он для чего-нибудь пригодится. 

Блерр поднял непослушную, невероятно тяжелую руку и прихватил Персептора за подбородок, не давая отстраниться. Скачок возбуждения был таким заметным, что статика сорвалась с вокалайзера одновременно с блаженным мычанием. 

Персептор не ожидал, что придавленная жертва перехватит инициативу, но его, определенно, воодушевил такой поворот. Блерру не нравилось целоваться так долго, но он собирался выкупить себе время, а время обычно стоило дорого. Придется пойти на уступки. 

– Будешьработатьнаменя, – сказал он, закончив, и слизнул масляную пленку с губ. Голос звучал слабо, но он постарался произнести это обыденным тоном, тем же, которым требовал от официантов принести ему новый куб. 

Не важно, что он не орет и не катается по полу от боли только благодаря вмешательству Персептора. Не важно, что тот поможет ему не выглядеть жалким и раздавленным на камерах, когда Блерр покинет бокс. Ничто не важно, кроме того, чего он хочет. 

– Да. Д-да, – Персептор почти шептал. Несомненно, эти слова он и мечтал услышать. Как трогательно. 

– И следующий кубок Айбекса будет моим, – грубо подвел итог Блерр. Пальцы свело, но он продолжил держать Персептора в символической хватке и отклонился, не давая поцеловать себя снова. 

Если они и вступят в какие-то переговоры, главным будет он. 

– Не сомневайся. 

– Тогдачинименя, иобсудимдетали. 

– Договорились, – Персептор выпрямил спину и скользнул руками по разбитому честплейту. Его, видимо, все еще нисколько не смущало, что он говорит с мехом, беспомощностью которого недавно воспользовался. Зато он до сих пор вентилировал с возбужденным шорохом: от поцелуя, очевидно, считавшегося недостижимым пределом мечтаний, он завелся куда быстрее, чем от дурацкой возни несколько кликов назад, которую и интерфейсом-то не назовешь. – Я… я очень… рад, что мы нашли общий язык, Блерр… 

  


***

– Ты ушел красиво, – сказал Персептор. – Эффектно. 

– Я думал, ты не досмотришь до конца, – Мираж оперся локтями о перила. На мосту было довольно людно, но мехи шли и ехали мимо, не обращая на них внимания. 

Мираж знал, как сделать так, чтобы даже ярый фанат Кубка Айбекса не узнал в нем сейчас победителя недавней гонки. В самой его позе не было ничего, что намекало бы, что он готов к испытанию скорости, несмотря на спортивный альтмод. Персептор и вовсе выглядел самым типичным жителем города… просто два меха остановились, чтобы полюбоваться видом. 

– Я не досмотрел, – спокойно признал Персептор. – Но эту сцену транслировали даже по INS. 

– Да, я попал во все новости. Спасибо тебе, – пробормотал Мираж. 

– Такова цена победы. 

– Честно? Как-то бедновато, – хмыкнул он, пожимая плечами. Он вертел пальцами расшатавшийся болт в креплении моста и смотрел на нижние уровни, подсвеченные ярко-оранжевыми фонарями. – Одна блестящая игрушка и полный бак проблем. 

Не хотелось признаваться Персептору в том, как приятно было слышать овации и восторженные вопли. Чувствовать на себе взгляды, почти влюбленные. 

Эйфория прошла. Айбекс уже перекрыт, и чтобы выбраться отсюда даже в стелсе, придется постараться. Неучтенные метки регистрируются сканерами, полностью скрывать излучение долго не позволит энергоемкость, а значит, Мираж готовился к очередной гонке на выживание. 

– Дай угадаю: ты не забрал свои деньги, потому что они приведут к тебе копов. Разумное решение. 

– Почему ты захотел встретиться? Я думал, мы закончили, – перебил Мираж раздраженно. – Я выполнил свою работу и не обязан высказывать благодарность лично. Я тебя даже видеть не хочу. 

Персептор улыбнулся вскользь, как будто прямое признание нисколько его не задело. 

– Я поставил на тебя, и выигрыш покрыл все расходы. Ты прав, ты отлично поработал. И если я не хочу, чтобы полиция прижала тебя и вычислила, кто изобрел этот сплав, – черная ладонь скользнула по воздуху рядом с предплечьем Миража, но не коснулась. Сделка ведь завершена, Персептор больше не может делать, что хочет. И, очевидно, он собирался придерживаться обговоренных условий, – мне придется помочь тебе скрыться. 

– Мне не нужна помощь, чтобы скрыться. Больше нет, – фыркнул Мираж, выпрямляясь. 

Персептор демонстративно неторопливо вытащил из сабспейса золотистую кредитку: 

– Это не одолжение. Здесь достаточно средств, чтобы без проблем пережить шумиху. Не ради твоей безопасности, а ради моей. С этого момента ты мне больше ничего не должен. 

Мираж поджал губы. Гордость бы не позволила взять деньги, но он никогда не был гордым мехом. Он воровал, лгал, подставлял порты ради собственной выгоды… и ему нужны были деньги. После почти века жизни с Персептором, после победы в Кубке Айбекса, у него не было ни шаникса. 

– А ты честный, – сказал он, забирая карту. 

– Береги стелс-генератор. Его замкнет только при прямом повреждении, – напомнил Персептор, просто потому что не мог не напомнить. Только не такой зануда, как он. – Прощай. 

Мираж вежливо прощаться не стал, он развернулся и пошагал по мосту дальше, а Персептор отправился вниз. Не хотелось признаваться себе, но больше всего раздражал скучающий тон, которым ученый разговаривал с ним сегодня. Мираж… был ему уже неинтересен. Он явно получил то, ради чего все это было затеяно. Глупо теперь ревновать, но Мираж определенно испытывал ревность: его восемьдесят лет жизни, больше всего напоминающих рабство, были такими ради пары кликов чужого удовлетворения от мести Блерру. 

С другой стороны, он стал самым незаметным кибертронцем на планете. Как можно забыть, что в действительности он терпел ради этого, ради себя, а не кого-то другого? 

Встряхнувшись, Мираж ускорил шаг. Довольно мыслей о Персепторе – надо как можно быстрее снять деньги с карты и избавиться от нее, чтобы никто не вышел на его след. 

Пора было возвращаться к серьезным делам.


	5. IV

– Я подал заявку на Взрывное ралли, – возвестил Блерр, как всегда вваливаясь в лабораторию без предупреждения. Персептор давно засек его энергетическую метку, но от датапада не оторвался. Сегодня он не назначал встречу, и если инициативой Блерра было прийти, что ж, это не повод отвлекаться. 

– Нет, – Персептор качнул головой. 

– Нет? – переспросил Блерр угрожающе. – Что значит «нет»?! 

– Ты еще не готов. 

– Не готов?! Неготовучаствоватьвзадрипаннойнионскойгонке, ты сказал?! – слова превратились в неразборчивый поток звуков, и Персептор спохватился: он вовсе не хотел провоцировать скандал. 

– Прошу прощения, – он отложил датапад, поскольку еще наноклик – и Блерр вырвал бы его из рук и запустил в стену. – Поправлюсь: к этому времени я не успею провести все необходимые тесты, так что твой генератор не будет закончен. Если хочешь рискнуть, выступи без него, – он пожал плечами, выдерживая тяжелый взгляд Блерра. – Ты отличный гонщик и имеешь все шансы выиграть. 

Но может и проиграть. О, ему нельзя проигрывать две гонки подряд, эта роскошь доступна простым спорткарам, но никак не ему. Он должен выстрелить, как в первый раз, когда ошеломил зрителей эффектной победой. 

– Думаешь, я не справлюсь с собственными системами? – Блерр сердито тряхнул плечами, приближаясь. – Ябезтебясправлялся! 

Персептор заблокировал несколько участков его энергосети, лишив возможности развлекаться применением поля по поводу и без, и он уже несколько лет существовал без скоростного допинга. Обычную зарядку он считал юникроновски скучной, так что всякий раз, когда заходил разговор о запуске генератора не в тестовом режиме, и Персептор снова отказывал, в воздухе начинало пахнуть гневом и озоном. 

Блерра распирало от разрушительной энергии, а Персептора приводил в восторг его запал, но работа требовала аккуратности и времени. Ему не наскучивало быть рядом, хотя это оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал с самого начала. Блерром можно было манипулировать, но пока что доверие между ними оставалось шатким. До сих пор Блерр меньше нуждался в Персепторе, чем последнему того бы хотелось. Именно эту работу он считал сейчас приоритетной, а не калибровку отнимающего энергию поля. 

Было бы неуместно делиться настолько личными переживаниями. 

– Неужели тебе так хочется выйти на трек, что ты готов сделать это без всякого козыря? – спросил Персептор вкрадчиво. – Блерр… я делаю это ради твоего успеха. Понимаю твое нетерпение, но я работаю так быстро, как могу. 

Голос гонщика зло дрогнул, когда он потребовал: 

– Значит, закончи к Взрывному ралли! Какжетыменядостал!.. 

Вспышка ярости, как всегда, породила поток ругательств. Считав показания с дополнительных датчиков, размещенных внутри его корпуса, Персептор отметил, что ничего запрещенного – запрещенного им, конечно, а не законом – Блерр не принимал. По обыкновению напряженный, зажатый, он вытянулся в полный рост над сидящим Персептором и щедро делился тем, как его раздражают мехи, неспособные исполнять желания по щелчку пальцев. 

О, с ним оказалось непросто сладить. Прочие гонщики приходили к Персептору, потому что в нем нуждались, а Блерр – потому что захотел, и он мог расхотеть так же быстро. И хорошо, что он не особенно интересовался жизнью других мехов в своем бизнесе и никогда не тусовался с ними на равных. Как все тираны, он боялся конкуренции и не подпускал никого. Это значило, что у него не было шансов прослышать, как долго и старательно Персептор трудился над многими его соперниками. 

И заподозрить что-то. 

Впрочем, Миража Персептор скрывал особенно пристрастно, ведь тот стал решающим проектом. Блерр, возможно, и не сильно удивился бы, узнав, что он усовершенствовал Тракса и других известных теперь гонщиков. Но он оказался мстительным мехом, и на всякий случай Персептор предпочитал не поднимать эту скользкую тему. 

Блерр к нему привык. Очень быстро – отчасти благодаря тому, что качественный техосмотр развращает, отчасти из-за старания, с которым Персептор выполнял все его прихоти. Восстановление энергосети и оптимизация встроенной «черной дыры» была наиболее сложной частью работы, но гонщик требовал сначала одно, потом второе, и всегда получал желаемое. 

Что касается интерфейса… первый раз был неповторим. Персептору не надоедало мысленно возвращаться к нему – мечтая когда-нибудь заполучить Блерра, он не мог представить, что и правда возьмет его таким: притягательно слабым, покорным, обездвиженным, но переполненным жаждой мести и яростью. Казалось, именно поток неудержимых эмоций – причина его особого таланта. Блерр ни перед чем не собирался останавливаться; его привычка мчаться напролом была типичной для любого гонщика, но он в этом оказался несравненным. 

Не сразу, но Персептор научился выбирать моменты, когда Блерр был расположен попробовать еще. И еще. Не в тех же условиях и не так охотно, но в целом не возражая против интерфейса после тренировок и тестов. Он находил забавным то, что ученый со стационарным альтмодом испытывал такой восторг от его талантов, ему льстило внимание, которым Персептор окружал его… ему нравилось дразнить. 

Персептору нравилось быть рядом. Нелегко было держать себя в руках, но он и не настаивал слишком часто. Они… не очень подходили друг другу, к его глубокому сожалению: то, что выбивало из головы Персептора всякие мысли, заставляя наслаждаться долгими ласками и жалко вылетать в ребут после нескольких кликов энергообмена, приносило мало удовольствия Блерру. Чтобы он не сильно сердился на медлительность Персептора, приходилось заботиться о его хорошем настроении. 

Он понимал, что в изначальные планы Блерра входило вовсе избавиться от него. Поэтому он с самого начала увеличил действительные сроки работы, выиграв время продумать тактику. Ни Тракса, ни Миража не требовалось к себе привязывать, но потерять Блерра… нет. Не к одному, пусть и восхитительному, коннекту в боксе под трассой Кубка Айбекса, Персептор стремился. 

С тех самых пор, как Блерр во время первой встречи показал ему истину, он никому не позволял чувствовать превосходство над собой; однако, чтобы незаметно подчинить чьи-то мысли, приходится жертвовать такими мелочами. Он был не из тех, кто довольствовался малым; перфекционизм сделал его успешным ученым, и несмотря на то, что продолжение отношений оказалось не таким сказочным, как их начало, Персептор не планировал останавливаться, пока Блерр не будет принадлежать ему полностью. 

Как он и ожидал, именно химия оказалась самой востребованной из областей знаний в деле укрепления их отношений. К моменту их близкого знакомства Блерр перепробовал уже всю доступную отраву и успел перейти на нейрочипы, необдуманно добивая свои системы, и Персептор был рад изобрести подходящие смеси специально для него. От них Блерр становился не таким вспыльчивым и куда более доброжелательным. 

В интересах Персептора было угодить новому клиенту, а вдобавок этим можно было наслаждаться, так что он не упускал ни одной возможности. Не так давно он решил проблему с памятью, мучившую Блерра с тех пор, как он увлекся присадками. Это подарило ему просто восхитительный интерфейс – самовлюбленность Блерра приводила его к в общем-то справедливому выводу, что коннект с ним и правда подарок. Не то чтобы Персептору нравилось быть одаряемым, он охотнее бы брал сам, но… всему свое время. 

Как следствие, теперь недостаточно было отвлечь скорого на расправу гонщика чем-то, чтобы он быстрее отошел от вспышки гнева: он не забывал ни одного сказанного поперек слова и уж точно не прощал – просто откладывал месть на потом. Что заставляло Персептора особенно усердно планировать будущее. 

Сейчас он настаивал на своем, и Блерр точно еще отыграется за это. 

Он дождался, пока гонщик наконец смолкнет, и качнул головой ровно один раз: 

– Мы договаривались, что ты не сдвигаешь сроки. Я готов выполнить любой твой заказ, но на своих условиях, – он сокрушенно провентилировал: – Разве я мало… 

– Мыдоговаривались?! – перебил Блерр, мгновенно заводясь снова. – Мы договаривались все делать, кактыхочешь!.. Теперьбудемделать, какяхочу! 

Персептор и ахнуть не успел, как темно-синяя рука схватила его за горло и вздернула. 

– Делай, как хочешь, – он встретил пылающий взгляд Блерра. – Но если ты взломаешь коды и запустишь генератор на трассе, то перечеркнешь всю мою работу. Я назвал тебе четкие сроки, и я их выдержу. Ты станешь непобедимым, Блерр, если потерпишь еще немного, – улыбнулся он одной половиной фейсплейта. – Дай… дай Хот Роду победить разок. 

Это вполне по-королевски. 

– Фраг! Хорошо. Хорошо… 

Когда Блерр сужал оптику, Персептор чувствовал себя не то в ловушке, не то в когтях хищника. Не потому, что от убийства Блерра ничего не останавливало – давно стало ясно, что он готов гасить искры только на трассе, когда поет в топливопроводах стремительно перерабатываемый энергон. А потому, что не мог – не хотел – вырываться. 

До сих пор, даже после нескольких лет тесного сотрудничества, присутствие Блерра вызывало дрожь в пальцах и сладкое напряжение в портах. Самые будничные осмотры превращались в испытание на сдержанность. 

А уж такая близость, как сейчас… 

Блерр подтянул его к себе, удерживая за горло: 

– Я отзову заявление, нотызабыл, ктонакогоработает, Перси, – скомканная речь вдруг стала ясной, а оптика недобро и ярко засияла. – Я. Тебе. Напомню, – он повел руку вниз, и Персептор не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. – На колени! 

От этого взгляда и грубого, властного тона Персептор протек в считанные мгновения, несмотря на твердость, с которой готовился отстаивать условия с профессиональной точки зрения. Тембр заставлял саму искру в камере пульсировать иначе – никому другому он не позволял так собой командовать. Он даже не понимал, почему слушается. 

Те знания по поведенческому анализу, что у него имелись, подсказывали несколько вариантов развития событий, и все – весьма малоприятные. Он не помнил, чтобы Блерр когда-либо так сильно злился… конечно, исключая их вторую встречу. А главное, из-за чего? Так нелогично: он сердился потому, что сам согласился на гонку, к которой не был готов! Причем здесь Персептор? Он не тянул со сроками, он ни в чем не отказывал, он… 

Блерр не руководствовался логикой. И давил на шлем Персептора, пока ученый не встал на колени. 

– Я планировал… поработать сегодня, – сохранить твердость голоса не вышло. 

– Отвлечешься, – Блерр шлепнул его по шлему расслабленной ладонью, подался бедрами вперед, а спиной уперся в стену. – Тытолькочто сильноподпортилмненастроение, такчтопоработайглоссой, – нетерпеливо заявил он. – Ну?! 

Персептор пощекотал кончиками пальцев вентиляционные решетки, прежде чем прижать ладони к разгоряченному металлу. Он теперь знал запах скорости – всегда немного перегревшихся систем, дорог, по которым Блерр промчался… и топлива. Огромного количества топлива – чтобы поддерживать интенсивность, с который Блерр расщеплял энергон, требовались невероятно объемные баки и всегда высокая зарядка. 

От насадки, ткнувшейся в рот, несло сверхзаряженным, хотя мембраны еще были полностью закрыты. По привычке Блерр заправился под завязку, а сжечь не мог, и его переполняло поглощенное топливо. Он перерабатывал энергон быстро, даже когда не гонял, так что, видимо, явился в лабораторию прямо из бара, не успев найти другую компанию, чтобы снять напряжение. 

Персептор приоткрыл губы, облизывая металлические края. Они раскроются внутри, во время стыковки. Если повезет, он успеет настроить на максимум все фильтры. 

Он вовсе не рассчитывал, что нечто подобное случится сегодня, но даже серые кардиналы не отказывают королям. И потом, это был Блерр. Нетерпеливо и часто дрожа и взрыкивая мотором, он толкался вперед, мешая Персептору простимулировать жесткую ребристую поверхность шланга, умаслить насадку, чтобы та прошла без боли и не расцарапала гортань. 

Персептор не мог не признать перед самим собой, что Блерр и правда был его слабостью. Приятной. Манящей. С ним нужно было сохранять осторожность, но когда Персептор терял выдержку и давал зеленый свет интерфейс-протоколам, все когда-либо бывшие у него партнеры отступали, таяли, рассыпались в ржавый прах. Блерр иногда насмешливо заявлял, что «Перси» – он всегда звал его только глупым сокращенным именем, как будто произносить полное было возмутительно долго – в меру симпатичен для стационарного куска железа. 

За снисходительным тоном пряталась другая правда: никто, никто не готов сделать для Блерра так много, как Персептор. Блерр, конечно, едва понимает, что ему нужно, но это уже другое дело. Жаль, что он почти не чувствует ласки. Ему все нужно делать быстро, он не умеет наслаждаться моментом, ловить… мгновение. 

Мгновение, когда Блерр крепко зафиксировал его голову, не давая больше двигаться, настало слишком быстро. Насадка подстроилась под приемный шлюз, Персептору осталось только сжать губы на шланге покрепче и уже не погладить – ухватиться за чужие бедра. Энергон, частично – переработанный, частично – представляющий собой смесь ядреных добавок, повышающих заряд, хлынул по горловой магистрали в бак. От мощного потока Персептора тряхнуло, анализаторы возмутились составу и попытались впрыснуть вещества, ускоряющие переработку, и от этого в голове помутилось. Ясность процессорной деятельности с топливным коннектом всегда совмещалась плохо. 

Блерр опустил ладони на плечи Персептора и прихватил тубус. Гонщик тоже содрогался, наслаждаясь резким изменением давления и стимуляцией. Он сливал излишки, получая взамен бьющие по датчикам пары, и пытался вытягивать смешавшуюся в чужих системах жидкость назад, запустив куда-то глубоко в топливопроводы тонкие щупы-заборщики. Персептор давился, сопротивляясь, и сжимал дрожащий от напряжения заправочный шланг, стараясь переключить акценты чужих протоколов на внешнюю стимуляцию. Если он постарается, Блерр не вывернет его наизнанку, и… 

Перегруженный процессор, одуревший от обработки показаний датчиков и скачков давления, отпустил Персептора в полузабытийное состояние, в котором остались только сильные массирующие движения рук, скольжение губ по ребристой поверхности и бешеное бульканье в топливном баке. Персептору никогда не требовалось так много, как любому колесному, и Блерр легко залил его, превысив верхний порог за считанные клики. 

Никакие фильтры не помогли, Персептор булькал подступившим обратно к горловому шлюзу вспененным топливом, а аварийные системы потихоньку стравливали избытки через ослабевшие клапаны резервной системы. Под ним расплывалась розоватая лужица с радужными разводами. Перенасыщение сопровождалось эйфорией, и поэтому, когда Блерр отсоединился, Персептор широко улыбнулся, задерживая дентами выходящую насадку, чтобы глоссой обойти каждый лепесток стыковочной части. 

Казалось, подтекает из всех щелей. Хотелось, чтобы Блерр сжал его посильнее, чтобы энергон брызнул во все стороны и лег веселыми яркими пятнами на темно-синюю броню. 

Персептор подался навстречу, но Блерр толкнул его на пол и сел сверху, бубня что-то, что не было сил разбирать. Охотно открыв ему интерфейс-панель, Персептор вскрикнул от того, как сильно ошпарил его щелкающий от скопившего напряжения джампер. На губах лопнул розоватый пузырь, Блерр не то зашипел, не то засмеялся, и слил еще более сильный заряд. От каждого скачка напряжения в местах протечек щипало сладко и болезненно. Контуры трещали от несущегося по ним икрящегося блаженства. 

Пьяный и счастливый, воспринимающий мир через мерцающую дымку предупреждений на внутреннем экране, Персептор потянулся к Блерру снова. Тот отмахнулся – и он ударился шлемом об пол. Шлем был очень тяжелым! И Блерр, Блерр был… слишком тяжелым… Сильным… Он сходу взял такой ритм энергообмена, что системы Персептора едва успевали генерировать откаты. Нагрузка возрастала в геометрической прогрессии. От удара в голове звенело. Блерр выгнул спину, восхитительно-изящный, горячий, вибрирующий… хищник, отравивший жертву и готовый довести ее до исступления. Персептор благодарно и бессвязно застонал, но, улавливая, что не продержится долго, попытался перехватить его за талию, чтобы хоть немного охолонить, задержать, попросить дать ему немного охладиться, и тут Блерр взревел – не двигателем, нет, это его вокалайзер издал низкий, пробирающий до самых транзисторов звук – и врезал ему кулаком по фейсплейту. 

Он ударил еще не раз – в корпус, сбоку, со всей силы – а после локтем придавил горло и низко склонился над Персептором. Пригашенная оптика мерцанием выдавала экстаз. Всякий раз, когда сжатый кулак лязгал о всегда гладкую, отполированную, чистую броню Персептора, теперь заляпанную мутными пятнами, джампер повышал обороты на порядок. 

Боль требовала согнуться, вправить выбитый сервопривод, освободить зажатый шланг, но Блерр зафиксировал его, оставляя только себе свободу двигаться и… право на удовольствие. Наконец он задрожал так часто, как мог только он на всем Кибертроне, блаженно и утробно зарычал и, пережигая Персептору резисторы, отправил его в глубокую перезагрузку. 

Когда самоконтроль вернулся, Персептор переместил необходимость полного сканирования и химической очистки в список второстепенных дел. Блерр сидел, зажав его испачканные бедра, и по его фейсплейту блуждала удовлетворенная улыбка. От нее, несмотря на никуда не девшийся жар – на лучшее самочувствие можно не рассчитывать, пока весь залитый в него шлак не переработается, – Персептору стало холодно и неуютно. 

– Что это было? – спросил он. Рецепторы во рту все еще сигнализировали о добавках, в сумме дававших весьма неприятные эффекты. Блерру на это было лить, а вот Персептор едва удержал очередной рефлекс сброса. 

– Вчемдело, Перси? – Блерр похлопал его по ушибленному блоку. Хорошо, что он не разбил стекло и не повредил тубус… пока. – Ухты, какойосуждающийвзгляд! Тебе ведь обычно нравится, когда я не в форме, а? 

Персептор возмущенно уставился на него. Как он… как он может сравнивать?! 

Только сейчас он понял, что нижняя губа рассечена чужим кулаком. Ему, возможно, не стоило так ограничивать Блерра… Не дело, что дошло до драки. Вернее, до… что это? Блерр так страстно и искренне коннектился с ним, а спустя клик начал избивать, и как это классифицировать? 

Хорошо, он извинится, если нужно, но сначала им придется кое-что обсудить… Мысли до сих пор путались. Нужно было вколоть деактиватор, чтобы снизить эффект сверхзарядки, и побыстрее, вот только Блерр до сих пор сидел на нем и никуда не торопился. 

– Ты не должен меня ломать. Мы не сможем… продолжать, если ты еще раз меня ударишь. Продолжать что бы то ни было, – добавил он строго. 

– Вот как? – едко мигнул оптикой Блерр: – Ах, да, только тебе так можно! 

– Я никогда тебя не ломал! – воскликнул Персептор оскорбленно. – Я… 

– Эй! Несутьважно, какие у тебя джамперные интересы, Перси, – покачал Блерр пальцем. – Как-то ты сконнектил меня, когда я дажесопротивлятьсянемог, а? Не бойся, вопросовнет, чтовзял, тотвое. Я могу потерпеть твои причуды, шлак с ними. Тызнаешьвэтомтолк, правда, у меня были и нетакиезанудныепартнеры. Но ты хотьиумныйболт, коевчем невероятныйтормоз, – он рассмеялся. Веселье было искренним, и в голосе скользило самодовольство. 

– Объясни, – попросил Персептор, запуская кулеры и повышая выделение охладителя. Блерр едва не сжег его сегодня. 

– Кактыдумаешь, почему я в дезактив-гонках? – Блерр наклонился и щелкнул Персептора по носу. Ощущение было, что кто-то вогнал гвоздь в мозговой модуль. – Потомучтомненравится, когда другие взрываются. Вминаютсявограждение. Когдаунихголовыотлетают! – почти пропел он глубоким голосом. – Так вот, тебе нравится смотреть, а мне – быть тем, ктоустроилшоу. И ты не даешь мне гонять. Теперьподумай, чем ты можешь менязадержать, Перси? М? 

Персептор отвел взгляд: 

– Значит, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты меня не взорвал? 

– Да, пожалуй, – слегка капризно подтвердил Блерр. 

Персептор не был уверен, что подобное развитие событий для него приемлемо. Но Блерр опустил руку к его подпаленным портам и частыми-частыми движениями растер по ним только выступивший охладитель, вырвав невольный стон. 

Он еще никогда так не улыбался, и он никогда не был так… расслаблен после коннекта. Это скорее пугало, чем возбуждало, но… 

– Делай, как тебе больше нравится. 

– Другойразговор, – Блерр зажал между пальцами чувствительную проводку. Стимуляция спровоцировала расшатанную коннектом топливную систему сбросить немного недообработанной сверзарядки. – Кактебемойкоктейль? 

– Я буду… благодарен за деактиватор, – с трудом выговорил Персептор. – Если только… ты не собираешься бить меня снова. Тогда… я предпочту остаться пьяным. 

В одурманенном состоянии хотя бы чувствительность не такая острая. 

– Лежи, – снисходительно отмахнулся Блерр. – Тожемнелюбовник. Ты бы видел свой взгляд, – он весело рассмеялся, поднимаясь. – И слышал этот писк… 

Персептор наконец-то смог так согнуться, чтобы добраться до вмятых деталей и прощупать их. С точки зрения Блерра, он, разумеется, сдался. Уступил так же, как Блерр уступил ему Взрывное ралли. 

На самом деле, нет. Эйфория прошла, и желание наконец-то стало четким и ясным. Взглянув на происходящее с точки зрения логики, Персептор предпочел взять паузу, чтобы вернуть почти вышедшую из-под контроля ситуацию в прежнее русло. 

Блерр так легко его не напугает. 

  


***

Слухи, что Блерр частенько напивается в шлак, всегда были слухами. Распускали их или невнимательные фанаты, которым хотелось увидеть в объекте восхищения хоть один изъян, приближающий его к ним, или недоброжелатели. А уж как пресса спекулировала на любви Блерра к рейдам по заправкам после его поражения на прошлом Кубке Айбекса! 

Пил Блерр и правда много, ведь каждый жест требовал от него больше энергии, чем от любого другого меха на Кибертроне. Жаждущая постоянной подпитки искра заставляла его налегать на сверхзаряженное, однако оно никогда не давало по процессору. Высокий заряд полностью нивелировался системами, так что Блерр просто не мог нажраться и вырубиться, как большинство счастливчиков, которым для расслабления не требовалось изобретать более опасные способы. 

Его брали только наркотические присадки, которые не в каждой заправке найдешь. Конечно, обычно он добывал их без труда, но привыкание давно царапало по топливопроводам изнутри, скручивало их… Персептор это исправил. Блерр щелкал пальцами, и ученый стремился улучшить его функционирование любым доступным способом. Правда, Персептору нравилось сохранять какую-то видимость контроля, дозировать порции, постоянно затаскивать Блерра на платформу для осмотров и предъявлять претензии звенящим от раздражения голосом, но гонщик находил это забавным. Иногда, конечно, раздражался, но в целом десятилетия тесного сотрудничества оставили приятное впечатление. 

Удивляло, что Персептор до сих пор не замаячил на горизонте. Тот еще собственник – и тот еще двинутый на проц псих с научной степенью, – он вложил в сегодняшнюю победу определенные усилия. Блерр и правда только выиграл от контракта с ним, и ожидал, что тот явится отпраздновать его возвращение на пьедестал. 

Кубок Айбекса вновь его. Десятый кубок в коллекции – и переменчивая публика как будто радовалась его победе еще сильнее. Скинутый в ржавую пыль, Блерр стал к ним немного ближе, но прошел всего век, и он доказал, что это не остановило его, что он по-прежнему готов вырывать победу и создавать на трассе аварийные ситуации одна другой эффектнее. 

С этой заправки Блерр начинал отмечать и прежние победы в Айбексе. Его сегодня ждали тут, освободили любимый столик, приносили коктейли, не останавливаясь. Мех, устроившийся на его коленях, назвал свое имя, но Блерр уже выбросил его из головы. Маленький, изящный, он терся о горячее – всегда горячее – колено Блерра и что-то болтал о том, какой потрясающей была сегодняшняя гонка. Колеса, встроенные в бедренные сегменты, прокручивались под рукой Блерра, и мех откровенно урчал мотором. 

Их вдруг снова стало много – тех, кто хотел урвать внимания Блерра. Этому просто повезло, он оказался проворнее остальных, а что ценить возвратившейся звезде Айбекса, как не скорость? Блерру всегда было лить, кого именно усаживать на колени и трепать за колеса, все равно потом двигать в другой бар. 

Одного в любом случае надолго не хватит. Никого надолго не хватает, весь мир крутится отвратительно медленно, особенно после того, как промчался по трассе, оставляя за собой только размытый след. Раздражающе медленно – как и то, что сколько бы топлива ни заливалось в бак, его всегда мало. 

И Персептор. Блерр устал его ждать. Что он себе позволяет?.. «Увидимся после твоей победы», – сказал ученый перед гонкой, и… почему Блерр вообще о нем думает? У него ведь есть пока занятие, а позже… а позже он найдет и другое. Желающих попасть в его компанию много, и все знают, что именно после побед Блерр особенно… расположен к тому, чтобы снисходить до медленно ползающих колесных вокруг. 

Кажется, мелкий тоже считал себя гонщиком, явно не уровня Айбекса, но он что-то такое промычал… Блерр положил пальцы ему на фейсплейт, прижимая к губам, и почувствовал пьяный, немного смазанный поцелуй. Безымянный «гонщик» плыл, восторженно вентилируя – работа его кулеров ощущалась уже влажными от масла пальцами. Блерр прихватил глоссу, сжимая, но мех даже не ойкнул. Он, в отличие от своего кумира, порядочно набрался, и, скорее всего, если Блерр утащит его наверх, даже не подумает сопротивляться. 

Да он же сам хочет, в конце концов! Если не новичок, то должен был слышать, что Король дезактивов бывает… ха. Грубоват. 

– Отдашьмнеискру? – шепнул Блерр, второй рукой подлезая под капот. 

– Не сомневайся, – проныл тот счастливо. 

Чуть-чуть отпустить блокирующие протоколы – и энергия потечет из чужого корпуса в его цепи безо всякого коннекта. Поле, окутывающее Блерра, незаметно оптике, но искра при его активации блаженно пульсирует. 

В первые наноклики это даже не смущает, особенно если ты так пьян. Он выдернул пальцы изо рта и схватил пронырливого колесного за горло, может, немного пугая, но продолжая стимулировать проводку. Глоток чужой жизни приятнее глотка сверхзаряженного, хотя… Блерр мог позволить себе экспериментировать с любыми сочетаниями вкусов. Он перепробовал, наверное, все, что только можно было заливать в себя без риска расплавить топливопроводы изнутри. С таким опытом, как у него, впору самому когда-нибудь открывать бар… 

Оптика мелкого округлилась, дверцы задрожали, но он все еще улыбался, когда хватка ослабла. Блерр перевел взгляд ему за спину, а он даже не заметил. Завсегдатаи заправки, шумно обсуждавшие гонку, недовольно косились на нового посетителя. Тот спокойно шел к столику Блерра. Яркие цветные пятна освещения скользили по черной броне. 

– Уже нашел другую компанию? – спросил Персептор, устраиваясь в кресле напротив. Разумеется, он не спросил, можно ли присоединиться. 

Блерр ухмыльнулся и шлепнул сидевшего на коленях меха по колесу. 

– Оставь нас ненадолго, малыш, – он поддел выступающий подбородок пальцем. – Далеко не уходи, ятебяпозову. 

Тот зло взглянул на Персептора, буднично и бесцеремонно прервавшего невероятное исполнение его мечты. Конечно же, он презирал всех, чей альтмод не имеет хотя бы пары колес, и не понимал, как Король дезактивов может променять его компанию на этого стационарного нескладного меха. Он даже попробовал потянуться, чтобы урвать поцелуй, но Блерр ссадил его с колена. 

Персептор проводил маленького гонщика взглядом. Блерр читал в нем скрываемое, но все же заметное недовольство. Нет, нерд никогда не ограничивал его в связях, однако определенно не радовался, когда он развлекался на стороне. И все тумаки при этом собирать сам тоже не желал… но нельзя ехать сразу по двум трассам. Ну, если ты, конечно, не достаточно быстр, чтобы успеть везде. 

– Неревнуй, – он весело приподнял бокал. – Меня хватит навасобоих. 

Он махнул рукой, выцепляя ближайшего официанта, и заказал для Персептора то же, что пил сам. Тот обычно не потреблял сверхзарядку, но сегодня точно не отвертится. Ни от чего не отвертится. 

Блерр сверкал на него линзами исподлобья, надеясь, что в его довольной ухмылке не совсем откровенно просматривается злорадство. Благодарен ли он Персептору? Да, пожалуй. Его апгрейды сделали из самого быстрого гонщика самого смертоносного, избавили от вечного зуда в аккумуляторах, износа деталей во время вспышек в нейросети, ложной, мешающей на трассе эйфории. Сегодня на гонке он чувствовал себя не королем – настоящим богом. 

Но невозмутимость, с которой Персептор опоздал на торжество в честь его божественной победы, пробуждала желание опрокинуть его – и наказать – немедленно. Блерр поглаживал пальцами стакан. 

– Я уж думал, ты не придешь… 

– Я решил, что твой десятый кубок Айбекса требует особенного подарка, поэтому занимался приготовлениями. 

– Да уж, особенного! – Блерр закинул ногу на ногу. Персептор не позволял ему выходить на трек даже на неофициальных гонках столько времени, что Блерра на старте колотило от нетерпения. – Кактебегонка? 

– Божественно, – он принял стакан от подозрительно косящегося официанта, не обратив внимания на то, как тот невежливо сунул его ему в руку. Никто не понимал, почему Блерр пьет с мехом, которому явно не место в этой заправке. Никто не смел спорить с этим. – Особенно клик, когда ты прокатился по Драг Стрипу. Ты заставил его трансформироваться… 

– Емунеповезло. Нечего ти-ког наружу выносить, – у гонщика, которого он навсегда выбросил из бизнеса, и правда было не самое удачное строение. Одновременно удар колесами по ложементу ти-кога и активация поля вызвали такой скачок энергии, что трансформация запустилась сама. 

Организаторам гонок все равно, почему ты сменил мод на трассе. Если Драг Стрип выжил, то он дисквалифицирован навсегда… хотя, едва ли он выжил. Блерру нужен был эффектный рывок, поскольку возвращаться на первое место следует только во всем великолепии, так что последнее, что отразилось в зеркале заднего вида, это отлетевшая скрюченная конечность насильно вывернутого в робомод меха. 

Блерр толкнул к Персептору стакан и требовательно кивнул. 

Персептор аккуратно извлек из сабспейса небольшой дозатор, вытряс из него две капсулы на ладонь и принялся растирать их пальцами. Он двигался так же размеренно, как обычно. Блерр недовольно заерзал. Он уже два часа пьет здесь, а расслабиться – разумеется – так и не вышло. Теперь, когда от блаженной звенящей пустоты в процессоре его отделяли наноклики, ждать было и вовсе кощунственно. 

– Я думал, тызахочешьвкоманду, – сказал он, подаваясь вперед, нагибаясь над столом и понижая тон. – После всего, что сделал. Твои апгрейды работаюткакхронометр. 

– Я не гонюсь за славой, – возразил Персептор. – Но мне нравится стоять в твоей тени. Мне достаточно того, что ты признаешь ценность моей помощи… 

– Конечно, нравится, – перебил Блерр, с нетерпением следя, как голубая крошка растворяется в его стакане. 

– Должно быть, возвращение на пьедестал омрачено тем, что Двадцать шестой не участвовал в гонке? – спросил Персептор с кривой улыбкой, пододвигая к нему стакан. 

Блерр зло стравил воздух, мгновенно заводясь: 

– Он струсил! Ябросилемувызов – аоннеявился! 

Персептор понимающе кивнул, и Блерр раздраженно глотнул из стакана. Чем быстрее капсулы Персептора окажутся у него в баке, тем проще будет расслабиться. Он будет готов к продолжению… Фраг! О Двадцать шестом никто не слышал и до прошлого Кубка Айбекса, и после. Блерр сделал все, чтобы каждый гонщик на Кибертроне знал, что он ждет черно-белого вора, укравшего у него прошлый кубок. Но Двадцать шестой просто проигнорировал это: никакого отклика – ни презрительного отказа, ни выдавшего бы страх… ничего! Тишина. 

– Тогда не будем о нем, – покладисто предложил Персептор. – Трусы не заслуживают внимания. Держи, – он протянул Блерру тонкую гладкую пластинку, отливающую серебристо-зеленым. От нее исходил приятный, немного кислотный запах. 

– Ты знаешь, чем меня порадовать, – хмыкнул он. 

В отличие от самого Персептора, его присадки очень скоры, а в сверхзарядке и вовсе растворяются стремительно. Блерр уже чувствовал приятное тепло – и то, как мир немного… синхронизируется с ним в скорости. Больше не требовалось подстраиваться. Как будто все стало быстрее – хотя, на самом деле, это реакции Блерра сейчас подтормаживали. 

– За твою победу, – Персептор приподнял стакан. 

О Двадцать шестом и правда можно забыть. Пропустить Кубок Айбекса, когда тебя на него приглашают, кощунство для мира гонок. Его репутация упала, и возвращение Блерра выглядело еще эффектнее. Уж он-то не бросает своих зрителей, даже однажды оступившись. 

– Сядь ближе, – скомандовал Блерр, лениво разваливаясь на диване. Он в буквальном смысле не мог так расслабить сервоприводы, как сейчас, без добавок Персептора. Корпус постоянно требовал от него держаться в напряжении, срываться куда-то, менять положение… Но вот, можно не двигаться. Плыть – как плыл тот маленький колесный, ерзая и прижимаясь всем корпусом. – Сядь, – повторил он. 

– Тебя неправильно поймут, – Персептор переместился, охотно подставляя спину под шарящую ладонь Блерра. О, да он невероятно быстрый! Так приятно – чувствовать, что весь мир подстроился под тебя. Даже этот неторопливый черный парень. 

Ах, да, на них пялится вся заправка. И в шлак, пусть пялится и недоумевает, чем никому не известный черный мех с тубусом на плече заслужил такую честь. 

– Король делает, что хочет, – весело возразил Блерр и зажал в дентах полученную пластинку. – Иди сюда, – промычал он, широко улыбаясь, и добавил шепотом: – Илиявелютебяказнить. 

Персептор наклонился, кончиком носа касаясь щеки. Он умел двигаться изящно, несмотря на корпус, далекий от стандартов обтекаемости. Приятно смотреть. 

– Отдашь меня на растерзание этим колесным? – прерывающийся от статики голос, которым был задан вопрос, ласкал слух. 

Блерр схватил его за широкую ребристую трубку, оплетающую поясной блок. Пусть он и обладатель стационарного альтмода, он все же по-своему красавчик. Здесь слишком много ограниченных дураков, чтобы это заметить. Блерр сам присмотрелся не сразу, но у Персептора оказалось столько скрытых достоинств… и видеть, как он едва сдерживается от слива масла, было куда приятнее, чем терпеть недоделанных «гонщиков». В отличие от них, Перси был хорош во всем, за что брался. Слишком нетороплив, но хорош. 

– Ибудусмотреть. Какты, – пообещал он. Говорить получалось невнятно. – Ты же любишь смотреть, Перси. 

Тот аккуратно прихватил губами торчащий кончик наркотической пластинки. С едва слышным треском та сломалась, кусочки провалились в шлюз. Блерр слизнул с чужих губ оставшуюся синтетическую крошку. 

– Точно не стоит захватить третьего? – спросил он. – Я… м-м… 

– Я уже все предусмотрел, – прошептал Персептор, непроизвольно выгибаясь под лаской. Приторможенный, Блерр становился способным на нежности, и оставалось ловить момент, поскольку другого способа почувствовать их не существовало. Блерр это знал, и сейчас это его нисколько не смущало – король пребывал в благодушном настроении. – Нам никто больше не понадобится… 

  


***

Блерр покачивался и хватался за Персептора, спотыкаясь на ступеньках. Тот улыбался: до окончания действия наркотиков корпус Блерра полностью в его власти. Он не такой горячий, как сразу после гонки, и запах паленого масла, который так нравился Персептору, почти развеялся, но достаточно коснуться шин, чтобы оценить стертость и вспомнить: совсем недавно Блерр оставил за собой разбитые и смятые корпуса соперников и вновь поднялся на пьедестал победителя. 

Благодаря ему. И не отрицая этого. 

От Персептора зависел успех Блерра, зависело его удовольствие, прятавшееся в капсулах и пластинках, в каплях, растворяющихся в энергоне. Блерр даже не особенно раздумывал над тем, зачем кому-то так заботиться о нем… он принял эту заботу вместе с чужим восторгом, в конце концов, кто не был от него в восторге? Кто не хотел его? Принял – и привык. Век – достаточный срок, чтобы привыкнуть к чему угодно, главное – не давить и предоставлять иллюзию выбора. 

Обычные дерганость и резкость исчезли, последние пару часов Блерр не вертелся на месте и не пытался никуда тянуть Персептора. А самое приятное: возбуждающих соединений в синтетике, подсыпанном охотно экспериментирующему с химией Блерру, не было, но повышенный фон и крутящиеся движения бедер кричали о пробудившейся похоти. Блерр сам его хотел. Сам. Не просил, конечно, он всегда только требовал, только командовал, но эта привычная ему манера не могла замаскировать двигавшую им жажду интерфейса. 

– Куда-а мы идем? – Блерр тянул гласные, как всегда, когда был под кайфом. Он становился помягче, но его упрямство никуда не пропадало. Персептор почувствовал, как пальцы царапают стык экрана, стараясь расшатать и пробраться глубже. – Я не хочу никуда идти… 

Блерр вжал его в стену, просовывая колено между ног и подпирая плечом тубус так, чтобы сложнее было вывернуться. 

– Еще немного, – Персептор уверенно перехватил шарящую по честплейту руку, сплел пальцы и отвел вниз. Блерр немедленно вцепился в его паховую пластину, выбив встревоженный вздох. – Я… должен продемонстрировать кое-что, – собравшись, произнес он. 

Он предусмотрительно позаботился о нейтрализаторе, так что наркотического опьянения избежал, но Блерр пьянил его иначе. От этого лекарства до сих пор не нашлось – да Персептор и не искал. 

– О-о-о, я очень жду, – с певучим недовольством сообщил гонщик. 

Персептор открыл дверь в лабораторию. Ему с трудом удавалось сдерживать дрожь: с тех пор как он подсадил Блерра на тормозящие наркотики, он сам едва не стал зависимым. Вспышки внимания завоеванного им гонщика не наскучивали, и частенько приходилось усилием воли останавливать себя, чтобы не поломать его системы. Любая химия мешала точной калибровке и развращала, маня приятными ощущениями, так что переборщить значило своими руками отобрать у Блерра титул Короля дезактивов снова. 

Достаточно одного раза. 

К счастью, Персептор сохранял рациональность даже тогда, когда восторженное желание повышало температуру в его корпусе и вхолостую прогоняло сигналы по интерфейс-системе. Но то, как Блерр доверчиво позволял заливать ему в шлюз все, что Персептор синтезировал в лаборатории, возбуждало само по себе. 

– Т-ты, – услышал он слабый стон с платформы и, пропустив Блерра вперед, запер дверь. – Это ты?.. Ты же ск-казал… – говоривший запнулся. – Что… он… здесь делает? 

– Что он здесь делает? – повторил Блерр тот же вопрос, оборачиваясь. 

Думал он тоже медленнее, чем обычно, но Персептор старался по минимуму затрагивать процессорную деятельность. Мозговой модуль сам перестраивался под измененные реакции, и это в будущем могло обернуться мигренями, но тогда и придется искать еще более безопасный способ контролировать гонщика. А пока Блерр отлично чувствовал себя… вот только удивлялся тому, что в лаборатории Персептора на ремонтной платформе лежал Драг Стрип. 

Бросив взгляд на монитор, Персептор удовлетворенно кивнул. Начатый ремонт благодатно отразился на работе систем, Драг Стрип больше не был при смерти, и даже трансформационный протокол завершился корректно. Правда, у него все еще не было ноги, и он скорчился, чтобы не беспокоить смятые дверцы, но дезактив ему уже не грозил. 

– Ты обещал… – продолжил поврежденный гонщик громче и тревожней. 

– Я обещал, что тебя починю, – перебил Персептор. Даже по его меркам Драг Стрип формулировал слишком медленно. – Я так и сделаю. Но еще я сказал, напомню, что возьму плату, которую ты сможешь дать. Не бойся, ты уйдешь живым и целым, если будешь слушаться. Однако одно слово – и я вышвырну тебя на улицу сломанным. 

Драг Стрип уставился на него единственной целой линзой, светло-голубой, но мутной с одного края, и затих. 

– Как жестоко! – восхитился Блерр, с любопытством обходя платформу и повисая на плече Персептора. – Так заче-ем ты меня сюда привел? 

Его взгляд скользил по чужим смятым пластинам, и Персептор, наблюдая за реакцией, улавливал малейшие изменения мимики. Губы чуть растянулись, оптика сузилась, притухла. Блерр переехал Драг Стрипа и оставил умирать. Предполагалось, что если они и встретятся когда-нибудь, то – через много лет, случайно, на маленькой гонке, на которую Блерр явится от скуки. И то если Драг Стрипу удастся справиться с клеймом трансформировавшегося на трассе меха. Тогда Блерр промчался бы мимо него с абсолютным безразличием, а может, изуродовал бы снова. 

Однако вот он, лежит прямо перед ним, в том самом виде, в котором его последний раз крупным планом взяли камеры. След протекторов Блерра можно увидеть поперек бедер, а драная проводка пусть и не искрила, но торчала весьма выразительно. 

Персептор облегчил Драг Стрипу боль, но пока не устранял повреждения. От Блерра бедняга шарахнулся, словно тот собирался оторвать ему вторую ногу. Победитель гонки перестал вальяжно покачиваться, сосредоточившись на беспомощном сопернике, и жадно его рассматривал. 

– Подойди, – Персептор потянул Блерра за руку, и тот приблизился. – Смотреть недостаточно, – он приподнял ладонь, покоящуюся в его пальцах, перехватил поудобнее и положил на подгоревший край пластины, из-под которого торчало месиво выдранных шарниров. – Чувствуешь? 

– Что… что вы… 

Платформа была достаточно широкой, чтобы Драг Стрип мог немного отползти, но свободы движения у него почти не было. После аварии большинство сервоприводов оказались заблокированы. 

– Тихо, – недовольно шикнул Персептор и вновь поднял взгляд на Блерра. – Чувствуешь? – повторил он. – Ты его сломал. Каждая вмятина – твоя. 

– Так, да? – Блерр последовал за его рукой, прощупывая слом. Обесточенное, бедро Драг Стрипа не чувствовало боли, перекалиброванная Персептором нейросеть воспринимала только факт касания. – Ты… от этого ты получаешь удовольствие? – ухмыльнулся он веселее. 

– Я – другое дело, – Персептор сузил оптику. – Я ловлю момент, Блерр, короткий момент, который принадлежит мне. Момент, когда кто-то врезается в преграду, когда летят искры, – он ударил кулаком по воздуху, остановив его в сантиметре от темно-синей брони. Никаких панибратских тычков. Они говорят о другом. – Каждая трещина – память об этом моменте. 

– В-вы извра… – Драг Стрип оглушительно резко скрипнул вывернутой дверцей по платформе, и замолк, поскольку Персептор раздраженно побарабанил пальцами по выщербленному поясному блоку, напоминая об условиях. Лишенный подпитки от аппаратов, едва настройки, приглушающие боль, обнулятся, Драг Стрип будет вновь корчиться, пока не погаснет от истощения искра. 

– Твои друзья из команды просили вернуть тебя целым и живым. Не заставляй их слишком беспокоиться, – Персептор отнял руку от корпуса, переместил к шлему и погладил оплавленную антенну. Затем потрепал Драг Стрипа за подбородок. 

– Обожаю этот твой голос, – пробормотал Блерр. 

Взаимно – Персептор тоже любил, когда Блерр брал инициативу в свои руки, начисто отбирая ее у других. Он вскинул голову: 

– Я считаю застывшие моменты прекрасными, но ты, Блерр, ты… ты их создатель. Каждая его вмятина создана тобой. Чувствуешь? – Персептор оставил Драг Стрипа в покое и встал за спиной Блерра. Взяв его под локти, перенес вес вперед, вынуждая Блерра склониться, зависнуть над беспомощным гонщиком. – Я хотел показать тебе… 

– Что насилие может быть приятным? Это я знаю, – Блерр хохотнул, но неуверенно. 

– Что насилие может быть творчеством, – Персептор принялся массировать его бедра, прижимаясь. – Что ты можешь остановить мгновение и насладиться им… 

А не лупить партнеров, просто чтобы хоть как-то спустить пар. 

Он направлял Блерра, а тот, завороженный лежащим перед ним изуродованным корпусом, а еще – возможно – скорее всего – чужим страхом, подтянулся и сел на платформу, разводя ноги и прижимая Драг Стрипа. 

– П-пожалуйста, н-не надо!.. – взмолился раненый. 

Персептор погладил паховую пластину Блерра, мягко убирая ее – по протекшему маслу она сдвинулась беззвучно. 

– Я его доломаю, – сорвалось с губ хриплое, но осознанное утверждение. 

Блерр убивал гонщиков на трассе, но – кажется – опасался искалечить на платформе. По-настоящему искалечить. Что бы он ни болтал, что бы ни вело его руку, когда он бил Персептора и всех этих дурачков из заправок во время коннекта, это не было жаждой убийства. Его как будто бесила чужая медлительность – то, что партнер не мог вывернуться ему навстречу с тем же жаром, с которым способен брать и отдавать он. А Персептор бесил особенно: его нельзя было выпить и бросить, как всех остальных, сохранив лишь столько заряда, чтобы искра не погасла. Нельзя было подчинить. 

– Ему не будет больно, – Персептор массировал основание джампера, стимулируя его сплетение слабыми уколами статики с кончиков пальцев. Блерр заводился с пол-оборота, ему не требовалось много времени на прелюдию. А порты Драг Стрипа были открыты и готовы с самого начала – защитная пластина слетела во время аварии и осталась где-то на трассе. – Я не люблю причинять боль без нужды. 

– Фраг… – Блерр перехватил руки начавшего было сопротивляться Драг Стрипа. До того словно только что дошло, что взявшая его в плен пара нисколько не шутит, и он проявил чудеса изворотливости для меха в его состоянии. – Я доломаю… – и зарычал: – В шлак! 

Темно-синие пальцы легли на подпаленную треснувшую броню, крепко стиснули предплечья, и Блерр придавил единственную ногу Драг Стрипа, подводя джампер к портам. Персептор подался вперед вместе с ним, одну руку опустив к приемной системе Блерра, чтобы дразнящими движениями погладить начавшие сверкать кольца. Из запястья другой он выщелкнул штекер на прочном шнуре и, потянувшись вперед, воткнул в основание челюсти вопящего Драг Стрипа. Тот орал, что ему не нужен ремонт, и что его могут хоть выбросить на улицу, и портил всю атмосферу. 

Вокалайзер оказался заблокирован командой Персептора, легко взломавшего чужой код – файерволы слетели из-за аварии, и Драг Стрипа в таком состоянии можно было перепрограммировать и пичкать вирусами под завязку. Теперь он хлопал ртом бесшумно. 

Персептор завороженно следил, как бережно Блерр цепляется за поврежденные детали. С ним он никогда не был так ласков, так осторожен, и, кажется, никого так не хотел, как Драг Стрипа сейчас. Отчасти это химия делала его покладистым и готовым к экспериментам, а Персептор со всем вниманием направлял, но решения Блерр принимал самостоятельно… Получив в руки измятый корпус, он впервые получил и время, чтобы осознать, что сам смял его. 

И время насладиться этим. 

– Я его починю, – пообещал Персептор, проталкивая руку глубже и провоцируя форсунки сбросить еще больше масла. – Пробуй все, что хочешь. Это лучше денег, которые ты получаешь за победу. Каждый… побежденный тобой на трассе… гонщик – твой уникальный след. Подарок… и тебе… и… мне… – он запнулся, наконец отодвинувшись и увидев, как переливаются диоды вокруг порта. 

Вентсистемы ему изменяли. Смазка хлюпала от выверенных толчков пальцев, разводящих сегменты приемного кольца под передающее оборудование. Блерр самозабвенно подрагивал и рычал – Драг Стрип не давал мощных откатов, и в обычное время, обычному Блерру, это точно бы не понравилось, но сейчас ему больше ничего не требовалось. Энергообмен уже начался, и трясущийся от скачков напряжения и слабых отзвуков боли в изуродованных системах Драг Стрип растягивал губы в немом крике. Интерфейс-протоколы уже начали работать в обе стороны, пальцы Персептора покалывало искорками, и очень скоро он понял, что Блерр готов принять его так же, как готов затрахать Драг Стрипа до глубокого забытья. 

Персептор покрепче впился в темно-синие бедра, встречая ладонями поток горячего воздуха, проходящего сквозь решетки, и забил порты Блерра без предупреждения, все, до которых дотянулся, мгновенно улавливая эхо чужого энергообмена. Он начал сливать скопившийся заряд с прерывистым стоном, не решаясь опереться ни на что, кроме дрожащего корпуса партнера. Каждое соревнование оставляло на темно-синей броне больше трещин, сколов, царапин. Персептор старался запомнить их все так же тщательно, как Блерр сейчас пробивал засоры в чужих вентсистемах. С каждым новым полученным разрядом Драг Стрип вентилировал все шумнее, а маска ужаса и отвращения сменялась изможденностью – не удовольствием, но чем-то болезненно к нему близким. 

Все же не зря Персептор позаботился о его нейросети. Блерр не умел быть по-настоящему ласковым. Хотя он не бил Драг Стрипа, он нисколько не заботился о его целостности. Только о своем удовольствии – всегда только о себе… 

Оказавшийся между принимающим, чьи сбоящие энергосистемы давали беспорядочные, рваные откаты, недостаточные для хорошего коннекта, и сорвавшимся Персептором, до треска в суставах впившимся в него и стонущим, шарящим внутри свободными контактными иглами в поисках новых разъемов и подтверждающим все больше свободных каналов, Блерр кашлял вентиляцией и вскрикивал всякий раз, когда два меха приближались хотя бы к подобию резонанса. Рисунок энергообмена сводил с ума, импульсные генераторы Персептора колотили по нейросети обоих гонщиков мощными вспышками, а в ответ он получал перегрузки, из-за которых терял контроль над корпусом. 

Рука соскользнула, и Персептор ударился честплейтом о турбины за спиной Блерра, вбивая его в Драг Стрипа. Блерр погреб под собой сломанного гонщика, но Персептор все равно попытался обнять их обоих. Приникнуть как можно ближе и плотнее. Зажать ладонью начавшие протекать шланги Драг Стрипа, запечатанные им накануне, но потерявшие заплатки во время возни. 

Блерр выгнул шею, дотягиваясь до губ Персептора, и жадно прикусил их. Из свежей трещины просочился энергон, сегодня – даже достаточно заряженный, чтобы слизнуть его и еще одним глотком отметить победу в Кубке Айбекса. Принятые перед походом в заправку деактиваторы уже выдохлись, и после ребута нужно будет очистить кэш, прежде чем приступать к ремонту Драг Стрипа, иначе он рискует приделать ногу к голове или спине, или… 

Удовольствие пульсировало в нейросети – но Персептор получал не только физические откаты. Он испытывал невероятное удовлетворение, поскольку эксперимент завершился успешно. Итак, ясно, что им всего лишь нужен третий для интерфейса – а также немного кисловатых присадок, от которых Блерр в таком восторге, что его и уговаривать не нужно. 

Он ведь тосковал по настоящей эйфории столетиями, не зная ничего, кроме усталой радости от перенапряжения систем и чужих опустошенных искр. Стоило сделать всего лишь маленький шаг навстречу тому, кто предлагал помощь… 

Персептор останется в тени Короля дезактивов, а тот никогда больше не скажет, что ученый не достоин даже глотать за ним пыль. Наоборот, они обрели максимальное взаимопонимание, на какое стоило рассчитывать. Блерр будет с небрежностью гения дарить ему моменты, наполненные истинным искусством, а Персептор позаботится о его активе… ну, и том, чтобы он не смог сбежать. 

И они оба будут счастливы – так долго, как Персептор захочет. 

В конце концов, трезво и обдуманно взвешивая шансы и варианты, ученый был твердо уверен: несмотря на восторг, который до сих пор охватывал его при мысли об обладании Блерром, рано или поздно этот самый быстрый на Кибертроне, восхитительно грациозный и при этом смертоносный мех ему надоест. Но это случится нескоро. 


End file.
